


Not Sure If It Matters

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: Parents [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 77,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump has been on tour for his new solo album Soul Punk. At one concert one night he sees Pete Wentz in the crowd. Things happen and then a month and half later he starts getting sick. See if Pete and Patrick make it through this news Patrick finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explode

Patrick was singing his heart out on the stage. Doing hip movements to the beat of the song. He was wearing a red suit with a red bow tie. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves and for once he wore eyeliner and devil horns that light up. He was actually feeling more confident then other nights. The song ended so he went to the mic to talk. 

"Now I know I'm barley in costume" he said. "But I'm borderline satanic to begin with right?" That cause girls to scream. He looked it the crowd to see the whisky brown eyes he knows to well. He tried not to make it noticeable that he saw him, but Pete made eye contact. He grabbed the bass he had on stage and put it on. 

"This song is about um is our little feel good song for the summer. It's not in the summer and not about feeling good" he started sing Run Dry. He was moving his hips more and singing even better. Patrick really just wanted to impress Pete. When he sang "I'll drink you under the table" he pointed at Pete. Nobody noticed thinking he just randomly pointed. 

He soon finished the set and went to take pictures and sign autographs for fans. At the end of the line stood Pete. "Hi" he said a little shy like. 

"Hey" Patrick said back. They stood there awkwardly just looking at each other. 

"You wanna get a drink?" Pete asked him pointing behind him at the bar. 

"Sure" Patrick said. They headed to the bar and ordered a beer. "So how you been?"

"Good. Did some work with Black Cards, but then I just wanted some alone time" Patrick nodded understanding. He saw online that Pete wanted to take a break because of his divorce with Ashlee. "What about you?" 

"Oh uh. Just touring and making music. Nothing more then that" 

"How's uh Elisa?" Pete asked rubbing his finger against the top of the beer bottle. 

"Um we kind of broke up. She wanted to get married and I wasn't really ready to" he said causing Pete to look up. 

"So...your single?" Pete asked sounding a little hopeful. 

"Yeah. Only reason why I would point at you when I sang that line" Patrick said feeling a little shy now. 

"Well" Pete leaned in a little closer to Patrick till his mouth was close to his ear. "Want to keep your word" 

Patrick bit his lip and grabbed Pete's hand. He dragged him backstage to his dressing room. Pete kissed him as soon as the door was closed. He worked on getting Patrick's bow tie off as Patrick takes off the jacket. 

Patrick soon just pushed Pete against the wall and got down on his knees. He pulled Pete's pants down enough to to pull his dick out. Of course Pete wasn't wearing any underwear. Patrick put his mouth on him just teasing the head of his dick for awhile. Soon he took him all the way down and started bobbing his head. 

Pete pulled him up once he felt close. He kissed him again slowly moving them to the couch. He push Patrick to lay down on it while he fully took his pants off. He got on top of Patrick and pulled his off as well. Patrick moved his hand up to take of the devil horns, but Pete stopped him. "Leave them" he said. "Shit. I don't have a condom"

"It's fine. Just fuck me" Patrick said feeling beyond turned on. Pete slowly entered him and Patrick squeezed his eyes shut. It's been awhile since he's had sex with a guy and to Pete didn't prep him. 

"You okay?" Pete asked feeling concerned. 

"Yeah. Just give me a minute" Pete nodded and leaned down to kiss Patrick's already red mouth. "Move" Pete slowly started thrusting and Patrick move his legs to wrap around Pete's waist. 

Pete just watched Patrick the whole time. The way he moaned and the way the horns kept hitting the arm rest every time he thrusted into him. "Fuck. Harder Pete" Patrick moaned out. 

He started thrusting harder causing Patrick to scratch at his back. Patrick soon came against their stomachs and soon Pete followed. They kissed as Pete pulled out. 

Pete got off of Patrick and started getting dressed. "I better head out" 

Patrick tried not to show his disappointment as he nodded his head. He kneeled in front of Patrick once he was fully dressed. "Your performance was really good. I'll try to catch your next show when you come back into town" Patrick nodded again to scared to talk. Pete kissed him and then got up and left.


	2. Two Months Later

Patrick and been woken up by nausea. He got out of the hotel bed and ran to the bathroom. He was vomiting in the toilet when he heard the bedroom door open. 

"Patrick! Where you at?" His manager Butch called into the room. 

"Bathroom" he called back before vomiting again. 

"Whoa. You okay?" Patrick nodded while his head was in the toilet. "I'm gonna cancel the show tonight" 

"No don't do that. This is the only show in Chicago" Patrick said not feeling the need to throw up anymore, but he knew it will come back. 

"You're sick" 

"I'm fine Butch. I'm gonna be fine in like an hour" he said. 

"How do you know?" Butch said confused.

"It's been happening for a couple days" 

"Days?!? You know what I'm gonna make a doctors appointment for you. If they say you're okay to perform then I won't cancel the show" he said pulling his phone out. 

"Fine" Patrick said feeling defeated and then feeling the nausea again. He started puking again as Butch walked out getting a doctor on the phone. 

*Skip trip to the doctors*  
Patrick was sitting on the check up table. He would of been messing around with his fedora out of nervousness, but he wasn't wearing it. So he settled with messing around with the hem of his shirt. Actually Pete's shirt. Finally the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Mr Stump. So your friend said you've been sick. What are the symptoms?" She asked. 

"I've been throwing up every morning for the past week" He said. 

"Okay. Have you felt like you've got a fever?" She ask. Patrick shook his head. 

"Okay well. I'm gonna list some symptoms of something I doubt you have. Fatigue, increase urination, mood swings, cravings, cramping" Patrick though for a moment and realized he has been having some of those symptoms. He had been peeing more then usual and feeling tired. 

"I've had a few of those" he said. 

"Okay. Would you mind doing a urine sample" he shook his head. All he wanted was answers. 

Soon the doctor came back in with a male doctor. "Mr. Stump this is Dr. Raymond. He's a gynecologist"

"Um.. I'm not a girl" Patrick said confused.

"We know that Mr. Stump but it seems to be that you're pregnant" Dr. Raymond said.

Patrick nervously laughed. "This is a joke right. I'm like on Punk'd" 

"No, Mr Stump. This isn't a joke" By the doctors serious voice, realization hit him. He was pregnant. He was going to have a baby. Then a harder realization hit him, Pete's the father. He had to because he hadn't slept with anyone since that night. 

He let out a shaky sigh and put his hand over his mouth. "Your friend had said you were on tour. We request that you perform for maybe two months and that's it. Another thing is to take some prenatal pills and see a doctor ever couple weeks" Patrick just nodded his head scared to talk. They soon walked out, after handing him some papers, letting Patrick have some alone time. 

He soon pulled his phone out calling Butch, "Hey um.. Can you cancel this weeks shows and get me a flight to Los Angeles?" 

"Why? Want to see Pete again?" He asked.

"How did you know-" 

"I think everyone saw that you took Pete to your dressing room. Then heard you moaning" Patrick was blushing super hard. He was sure Butch would of laughed at him if he was here. 

"The sex thing has nothing to do with why I want to go. I just...need to see Pete" Patrick said.

"Alright. You got a flight in an hour"


	3. Telling Pete

Patrick had just gotten off the plane and got a taxi. He just brought a backpack of weeks worth of clothes. He soon got to Pete's and taxi driver. He got off and stood in front of the door. He knocked and soon regretted it. He was going to turn around to leave, but the door opened.

"Hey Patrick. What are you doing here?" Pete knew that Patrick was suppose to be in Chicago for a show. Then to New Jersey and New York. He had two shows in New York and then too Las Vegas. It wasn't like Pete was stalking him. Okay maybe he was a little bit. 

"I just.." Patrick just stared at Pete and started crying. 

"Hey" Pete said soothingly and pulling Patrick into a hug. He was running his hand through his hair while Patrick cried his eyes out into his chest. "I don't know what's wrong, but it's going to be okay" 

"No.. It's not...I'm...preg..nant" Patrick hiccuped out. Pete froze and grabbed Patrick's arm to pull him away from him. "Patrick don't joke with me. Come on I know for a fact you're a dude. You trying to Punk'd me again? Ashton were you at?!?" Pete said shouting out looking behind Patrick. 

"I'm not joking Pete. Here" he pulled out the papers the doctors gave him to Pete. "I only read one page about how there was only about 13% of men who can get pregnant in the world. I then started to freak out so I stopped reading" Pete looked at the huge stack in his hands and then Patrick. 

"You're pregnant" he said slowly. "This can't be fucking happening" he said turning into the house. He threw the papers on the floor scattering them everywhere. Patrick followed him since he left the door opened. 

"But it is. I get that you just wanted a good fucking that night, but you are going to be a dad. Again" Patrick said remembering Bronx. "And I'm sorry you're stuck with me" 

"I don't care if I'm stuck with you. It's just I can't deal with having another kid right now, Patrick. I'm just really fucked up right now" he said shaking a little bit. He wants to take more pills, but he had just took three before Patrick arrived. 

"What's wrong?" Patrick had saw him shaking and started worrying.

"Nothing" he went to the kitchen hoping Patrick wouldn't follow, but he did. He grabbed the pill bottle, but Patrick stopped him.

"Why is it you have only three pills left even though you got them just two weeks ago?" Patrick said looking at the label. Pete just looked down feeling slightly ashamed. "Please tell me you aren't doing what I think you are Pete" 

"Well I can't. I've been popping pills none stop because I need something to feel the emptiness I have. Both bands I had split up. Ashlee fucking left me and took Bronx with her. I fucking lost you. I can't deal with this loneliness" 

"You don't have to any more. I'm here and I'm not leaving again. I won't let our kid deal with parents who hardly talk or anything. I get it if you just want to be friends while we raise the kid, but I'm not leaving either one of you" Patrick said.

Pete stepped forward hugging Patrick. "I don't want to be friends" 

"Okay. I'll just leave then" Patrick said walking way. Pete pulled him back into the hug by his backpack. 

"I meant that I don't want to be friends. I want to be more then friends" 

"Oh" Patrick said. He really thought that Pete didn't want anything to do with him. 

"So yes or no?" Pete asked uncertain if Patrick wants the same thing.

"Yes" he said looking up at him. Pete leaned down and kissed him. When they pulled apart they just rest their foreheads together. Pete moved his hand up to Patrick's stomach. He smiled as he looked at Pete's hand. He place his over the tan one loving it so much. He knew telling Pete was the right decision.


	4. Three Days Later

Its been the same since Patrick told Pete. Besides the make out sessions the two had. Patrick still was having morning sickness which he hated. Thank god that will be over with soon. 

Right now Patrick was sleeping upstairs in their shared room. Pete was in the living room reading all the papers. It wasn't like he didn't know about pregnancies, but this one was different. He was feeling slightly tired from reading the printed words over and over again. Then he was wide awake from what he read. He ran upstairs with the paper and to their room. 

"Patrick!" Pete said jumping in the bed and shaking him. "Babe wake up" 

"Let me sleep, Pete" Patrick said going under the blankets.

"You have to read this though"

"Read it to me" Patrick mumbled. 

"You have to be awake" Patrick groaned and sat up agains the headboard. He grabbed his glasses so he can see Pete.

"The paper says that you have a 13% chance of surviving when the baby's born. Majority of the people who did gave natural birth" Pete said sounding heartbroken.

"Then I get a c-section. Problem solved" Patrick said like it was nothing. 

"But you can still die. I don't want to lose either one of you" Pete said as he put his head in Patrick's lap. He had started crying sightly not being able to hold it in anymore.

"You won't lose the baby" Patrick said running his hand through Pete's hair.

"But I can. They can only save one of you guys and it's possible that both of you die" Pete sobbed out.

"Peter look at me" Patrick put his finger under his chin to lift his head up. "When the time comes" he took a breath. He can't believe he's going to say these word out loud. "You pick the baby over me" 

"No" Pete said shaking his head as he sat up. "No, Patrick. I'm not doing that. I'm not losing you" Pete said full out crying now. 

"Peter you have to" Patrick, who was now crying, rested his hand against Pete's cheek. "You pick the baby over me. That way when I'm gone, you still have a piece of me" 

"I can't lose you. I just got you back" Pete said engulfing Patrick in a hug. 

"I know. You have to though. You never know. They might be able to save both of us" 

"I hope so" Pete said. Pete kissed Patrick passionately like it was their last. 

Patrick broke the kissed and moved to lay down again. "I want cuddles" He said reaching for Patrick. 

"Fine. Let me change" Pete stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Patrick immediately cuddled into Pete's chest. Pete wrapped his arms around him and soon feel asleep to Patrick's soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for these chapters for being short. I'm heading back to school tomorrow which I don't like at all. So I'm going to try to keep updating daily. Leave any requests you have in the comment section. I'll literally take any requests.


	5. Appointment

Patrick's little vacation was at its end. He just finished putting all his now clean clothes in his backpack. He and Pete headed to the airport and they walked in hand in hand.

They stopped by Patrick's gate and Patrick gave Pete a sad smile. He really didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to let the small amount of fans he had down. 

Pete got on his knees in front of Patrick and started peppering kisses on Patrick's small baby bump that started forming. "Pete, What are you doing? People are staring" 

"Kissing our baby goodbye" Pete rubbed the bump slightly not caring what people say.

"Shouldn't you be kissing me goodbye?" Patrick said pouting a little bit. Pete stood up and moved close to Patrick.

"Of course. I'd never forget about you" They shared a sweet kiss trying not to make out in public. 

When they pulled apart Pete had his hand on Patrick's stomach. "So you told Butch right?" 

"Yeah. He told the rest of the crew. Probably exaggerated about my mood swings" Pete laughed at that. He was going to say a joke about it, but then remembered mood swings. 

Patrick's flight was called over the intercom which made Pete a little sad. If he could he would go with Patrick, but Butch said no. 

"Remember to Facetime me every night after your show and promise me you'll take it easy. You rest when you have to and if that means canceling a show then so be it" Patrick smiled and nodded. He loved the fact that Pete cared about him and the baby's well being. 

"I'll try to make a appointment soon. I'll try to convince Butch to let you fly in for it" 

"I'll get a flight no matter what he says" Patrick smiled and rested his forehead against Pete's. They passionately kiss considering the fact they won't for two months. 

"You should go. Don't want to miss your flight" Pete said once they pulled apart. 

"Like you're any help Mr. Wentz" Patricked pecked his lips and then went to his gate. Pete watched him until he turned the corner. 

Pete went home hating how quiet it is. Soon though he would hear little footsteps on the wood floors. He couldn't wait for that day. There's no doubt that Patrick would be there. Singing their buddle of joy to sleep. 

Patrick was sitting against the window watching as clouds went by. He was thinking about everything that's in the future. He looked down at his bump that was slightly visible thanks to Pete's shirt. He fought the urge to cradle if since he didn't want to get weird looks from people. He soon just put some Bowie on and feel asleep.

*First Month Apart* 

"Hey baby" Patrick said as Pete popped up on his screen. 

"Hey gorgeous. How was your show?" Pete asked.

"Good. Always get positive vibes from New York" 

"How's the baby been?"

"Good. Beside the fact he's been kicking my bladder non stop" Patrick said a little piss.

"He??" Pete said confused. He was positive that Patrick didn't know the sex since they agreed they would find out together. 

"Yeah" Patrick said like it was nothing.

"How do you know?" Pete asked even more confused.

"I don't know. Guess it's like a mother instinct" Patrick said. He truly did think it was a boy. He wouldn't mind a girl at all, but he some what wanted a boy. 

"Well we will find out soon" Pete said. Patrick had made a appointment for Dr. Raymond so it would be easier for the couple. 

"I know. I'm so excited. This is gonna be my first official appointment since the day I found out. What time are you landing here again?" 

"I'm gonna leave the house soon and get to Chicago at noon" 

"Alright. Right now we're heading there. We should be there in time to get you" Patrick said smiling.

"I can't wait to finally see you again. I missed you" Pete said whole heartily.

"Missed you too Petey" 

"I gotta go. I'll see you soon babe" Pete said not really wanting to say bye.

"Alright. I love you" Patrick went wide eyed by the fact he just said that out loud. He watched Pete feeling slightly scared of rejection. 

All Pete does is smile and say, "Love you too Patrick. I have to go. I don't want to mess my flight" 

Patrick smiled and waved bye to Pete. He was so glad he said it back. He would of died from embarrassment if he didn't. 

*Four Hours Later*

Patrick was stand on his toes trying to see over the huge crowed. These are the moments when he hates being short. 

He soon sees Pete with a rolling suitcase behind him. Patrick wave his arms in the air so he can see him. 

Pete ran to Patrick and engulfed him in a hug. Patrick smiled as he hugged him back. Pete kissed him and then started peppering kisses all over his face. Patrick giggled a wacked his arm lightly. 

"I missed you babe" Pete said kissing him on the lips again. 

"We missed you too" Patrick said grinning. 

"I missed you too, little one" Pete said rubbing his fingers light lightly on the bump. 

"Come on let's get to the bus. Don't want to miss our appointment" Patrick said grabbing Pete's hand.

The crew welcomed Pete on the bus and also congratulate him on the baby. The couple just sat on the couch together, Patrick pressed close to Pete. 

They soon got to the doctors office and they had to wait awhile. They were finally called back and where lead to the ultrasound room that was pretty dark.

"Hi. I'm Cecilia. I'll most likely be your doctor for majority of your pregnancy. Just to reassure you, I was called here from where I originally work from. I work with Male pregnancies" she said as she put some gloves on. Patrick nodded not feeling so scared now.

"So how has everything been, Patrick" she asked sitting in the swirly stool. 

"Good. I'm guessing. The morning sickness stopped, but now I have to pee a lot" she had grabbed her folder that had all my information. 

"Says here you're the and a half months along. Any food cravings or feeling fatigue?" 

"I feel fatigue sometimes, but no cravings" Patrick said shaking his head. 

"Alright. Can you lay back and pull your shirt up to your chest" she asked. Patrick did and Pete took a seat in the chair next to the exam table. 

Cecilia put some gel on Patrick's stomach and he jumped slightly by how cold it was. She turned on the screen that was facing her and grabbed the ultrasound transducer. She rubbed in the gel and moved transducer around his stomach. She then stopped and hit a switch on. 

"What's that noise?" Patrick said as he heard a bumping sound. 

"That your baby's heart beat" Pete lace his fingers with Patrick, smiling at him. 

'This was really happening' Patrick though. 'I'm having a baby' 

"Do you guys want to know the sex?" She asked. 

They both nodded their head and she turned the screen to face the two. "So that's the head" she said pointing. "The arms and then the legs. It looks like you guys are having a baby boy" 

Pete smiled and looked at his boyfriend. "You were right" 

"Of course I was right. The mother instinct is always right" Pete laughed lightly and kissed Patrick. 

"How long have you two been together?" She asked as she wiped the gel off Patrick. 

"Month and a half" Pete said. He had marked his calendar so he wouldn't forget. 

"Oh so.. Are you the biogical father?" She asked.

"Yeah. We some what friends up into he told me about the baby" Pete said.

"We always had feels for each other though" Patrick said smiling at Pete. 

"Well you two make a very happy couple" she said. Patrick had blushed while Pete said thanks. "So you're almost going into second trimester. So here's my card so if you have any questions" she said handing Patrick the business card. 

They had got some print pictures of the baby and then left. They got on the bus and the whole crew wanted to see the picture. They all seemed pretty excited hear it was a boy. 

Pete and Patrick was sitting on the couch pressed against each others side. "Let me see your hand" Patrick said.

Pete reluctantly does and Patrick places it on his bump. Talk to him" 

Pete looks at the bump and talks nonetheless. "Hey little guy. I'm your daddy. I'm gonna always be here for you and I can't wait till I finally met you" Pete then felt something against his hand he looked up at Patrick in complete shock. "Did he just...kick?" 

"Think so. It hurt a little bit" Patrick said scrunching his face. 

"Don't hurt your father too much, little guy" he started kickin more making Patrick feel a little bit more pain.

"I think you talking to him isn't helping my situation" Patrick said.

"Sorry baby" Pete told Patrick kissing him. "Love you" he said againtst his lips. 

"Love you too" Patrick said back. If he was to die right now, he would die a happy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking baby names


	6. Interview

"Hey buddy" Butch said in a super nice voice as he sat next to Patrick. He knew his client/best friend hormones were all over the place so he was wary of his words.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked as he rested his hand on his bump.

"So um people have been wanting a interview so I told this radio station you'll go today at 4pm" Butch said.

"What!?! Why would you do that?!?" Patrick yelled at his manager. Pete heard his boyfriend and went over to see what was happening. "Do you know how difficult it is already to find a outfit where I don't show? Of course you don't cause you aren't fat" Patrick started crying at the end. Pete immediately went over to Patrick and took him to the bunks. 

"Hey. Shhh. It's okay" Pete said hugging Patrick.

"No it's not. I'm fat" Patrick cried. 

"No you aren't Trick. You're carry our baby boy" Pete said putting his hand on Patrick's stomach.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better!?!" He yelled whacking Pete's hand away. 

"It should be because in the end we get to see our little boy. We can be like the most coolest dads ever" 

"Awe babe" Patrick said smiling and wrapping his arms around Pete. 

Butch had walked in, but Pete made a gesture for him to just go away. The last thing he need was for Patrick to cry or yell again. "How bout this? I'll help you find the permit out for today. I'll even let you borrow my button" 

Patrick nodded his head and the two started going through their clothes. Patrick could barely get into his biggest pair of pants. He wore Pete's white button up, but you can still see the bump when he sat down. 

"Peter this isn't going to work. I'm going to be sitting through out the whole thing. For damn sure I'm standing through the whole thing. I can barely stand through my performances" Patrick ranted. His feet had started hurting slightly do to the little extra pounds and dress shoes aren't the best to wear while pregnant. 

"It's going to be fine. I'll be listening here the whole time" Pete said as he fixed Patrick's tie. Butch didn't want to risk Pete blowing everything. He knew Pete's excited to be a dad again and that he really wants to share the news, but they agreed to tell everyone once touring is over. "You'll do good baby" Patrick smiled and kissed him before getting off the bus. 

He walked in to the radio station and went to the room they told him to. He shook hands with the interviewer, but not really catching his name. He was just stressing so much. He put on the bulky headphones and took a seat. 

"So today I'm here the talented Patrick Stump. He just released album called Soul Punk which is really great. I want to ask what inspired you for your song Porcelain cause that's like my favorite song right now man" the interviewer said. 

"Oh thanks dude. Um I wrote it about someone in my life that I always thought was amazing. Over the time I learned about them. I like wanted to be like them cause I felt like they were amazing. I soon realized they had problems and was very delicate, causing me to not really wanting to be them. Still look up to them though" Patrick spoke very wary of his words. He didn't want to say he or her cause then people would assume. 

"A lot of stuff on this record are really good. It has that nice beat that you can't help but dance to" 

"Yeah. I was somewhat going for that. I wanted to release music that had meaning, but make you want to dance. I mean majority of my songs are about the bad things in life" Patrick said feeling glad they weren't talking about his personal life. 

"So I'm calling out my assistant right now cause as soon as she found out you were coming in she wanted to know if you were single or not" 

'Shit' Patrick thought. He knew exactly where this was going. 

"So she did some research. It says your last relationship was with Elisa Yao, but it is rumored that you and Pete Wentz are together. Some people go pictures of you two at the airport" 

'Fuck. Okay Patrick stay calm' Pete thought as he was listening to everything. 

"Um, Elisa and I weren't really working out due to work so we decided to break up. Then with Pete and I..." Patrick paused trying to think of the right words. Pete on the other hand was sitting on the edge of his seat, scared of what he was going to say."Pete and I have always been close. Before hiatus we were attached to the hip and recently we just felt that connection again. Let's just say it's a baby- I mean it's a maybe" 

Pete smacked his forehead think about how stupid his boyfriend is. He flat out said it's a baby. No one can fucking deny that. The interviewer played a song so Patrick went out the room and dialed Pete's number.

"I need you" was all Patrick said.

"Already heading to the room" Pete said hanging up. He turned the corner and ran to Patrick pulling him into a embrace. Patrick returned and started to cry.

"I'm so stupid" Patrick said into his chest.

"No you aren't babe. You just freaked out. I would too" 

"I pretty much told the world. I can't do this" Patrick cried.

"Hey!" Pete pulled him back to look at him. "You are going to be okay. If it would be better I'll go in with you. If it makes you more comfortable I'll do the talking" 

"Please" Patrick whimpered out. 

"Of course baby" he pulled Patrick back into his chest. They both had their hands tangled on top of Patrick's stomach. Pete can feel their baby boy kicking under them. Once Patrick was calmer they walked in together. The interviewer nod raised an eyebrow as they took their seats. 

"We are back and we got another guest. Welcome Pete Wentz" he hit the clapping sound effect. "So what you doing here?" 

"Just came to support my Lunchbox and little sandwich" Patrick gave him a really look. Little sandwich was what Pete decided to call the baby since they haven't started brainstorming on names. 

"Ok. Who's little sandwich?" 

"Someone who means the world to us" Pete said. He wanted so badly to reach over and grab Patrick's hand, but they were filming them. The interviewer asked a few more questions and then let him go to the little set to perform his two songs. He sat down on the high stool before grabbing his guitar, which was a huge mistake. Pete knew right away and ran to the set and handed it to him causing the few fans to cheer and awe at the two. 

"Thanks Pete" he said into the mic as Pete ran to the era back so he can watch from the shadows. "This ones for you" he started strumming his guitar and singing Run Dry. He pointed at Pete at the same line he did last time. Patrick was sure some Peterick fans would notice but oh well. 

"I'm gonna have one of my guys who tour with me help me with this one" the guy cam up to the drum kit getting ready to play. Patrick carefully got off the stool while cradling his stomach. Pete smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. At that moment Patrick was glowing a little bit. You know that motherly glow. He had went to the key bored and started playing Spotlight. 

The two soon went to the bus to find a angry Butch. They got a earful from him, but the couple ignored him and just went to their shared bunk. Patrick was laying on his back while Pete was on his side, but down lower so his face was at Patrick's stomach. Pete gotten into the habit of telling their little sandwich a story every night. Patrick would lay there rubbing the bump sometimes and chiming in. He always fell asleep and woke up to Pete still talking. Patrick knew their little boy is going to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on writing a Joshler fic.


	7. Sharing The News

Today's the last day of touring. They are in Los Angeles and are in a hotel at the moment. Patrick had just got off the phone with Cecilia. She agreed to come over so they can have the baby here. Patrick crawled into the huge bed where Pete was laying. He rested his head on his chest feeling tired. 

"You okay?" Pete asked tracing patterns over Patrick's stomach. 

"Tired. I'm glad I just go to Fuse and then do the show. Then I can go home and relax" Pete nodded his head understanding. "When you want to tell people?"

"Don't know. When I feel comfortable to" Patrick struggled getting up out of the bed to get dressed. Butch got him a interview with Mark Hoppus on his TV show. Him and Mark are really chill so he most likely ask personal question. 

Patrick put on Pete's button up again and he also wore one of the tech guys pants since none of his fit. He gained a total of nine pounds. If you look closely you can see the weight gain. He grabbed a black vest and buttoned it up. He finished the look with his dress shoes and black fingerless gloves. "Good?" He asked Pete. 

"Yeah. Like always" Pete got up and kissed his cheek he grabbed a shirt and put it on as well as a hoodie. They headed over to Fuse with Butch telling what to say and not say. 

"Shut the fuck up!!! I'm not a little kid!! I might have a kid in me, but I'm not one!! So leave me alone!!" Patrick yelled making Butch look shock. He never yelled. Pete rested his hand on his thigh as a soothing way. "I'm sorry" Patrick said after awhile. Butch just nodded his head knowing it was a mood swing. 

They went into the studio and Pete just stood on the sidelines. He didn't want to take Patrick's spotlight. Patrick was sitting on the sofa while Mark was in the chair across from him. They were talking about how Patrick first met him when he was 11 at a festival and then where the title of the album came from. 

"So in your music video Spotlight you have several people showing there talent. So do you have any secret talents?" Hoppus asked. 

"Um most of my talents are just out in the open. I just am good with music and I feel like that's majority of my talent" Patrick then started thinking this is the perfect time. "Actually do have a huge secret talent. I guess you can say that. I feel it's more of a rare ability" Pete looked at the screen backstage shocked. 'Is he really doing what I think he is?' Pete thought. 

"What might that be?" 

"I am one of the 13% of men out in the world able to have a a child and I'm pregnant right now" Patrick said nervously.

"Congrats are in order then" Mark said slightly confused. He wasn't sure if this was production pulling his leg.

"Just to answer a couple questions for the audience and people watching. I am 100% male. I have everything a guy has. I'm sure what exactly I have that cause me to pregnant. I didn't really do the reading for it. Pete did. Which I didn't mention Pete Wentz is the father and he doesn't know people right now. Sure he's ecstatic that I am because he's been wanting to share the news" Patrick rambled.

"So how far along are you?" Mark asked. Sure he was shocked, but this was two of his very good friends. 

"Four months. Have a little bump right now" Patrick stood up and unbuttoned his vest to show them. Pete smiled as he watched his boyfriend show off their baby.

"Do you guys know the gender yet?" Hoppus asked.

"Yeah it's a boy" the audience awed.

"Any names yet?" 

"No, not yet. Pete had decided to call him little sandwich" Mark gave him a 'What?' face so Patrick continued. "He always called me Lunchbox throughout the whole time we known each other. So he was like what is always inside a lunchbox and then that about a sandwich. That cause me to want a sandwich so yeah. Our baby's nickname is little sandwich" 

"That makes a lot of sense. I really can't wait to see pictures of your little boy once he's born. You always name him Mark" 

Patrick laughed and shocked his head. "I think we are trying not to name the baby after people we know cause our other friends would get very offended. Especially Brendon Urie and Gabe Saporta" 

"Well it was nice seeing you and once again congratulation on the huge news" He hugged Patrick and Pete once he saw them and wished them luck. On the car ride to the venue it was pretty quiet.

"Are you mad at me?" Patrick asked Pete. 

"No. I'm just thinking" 

"About?"

"About how lucky are little sandwich is and about how pissed our parents probably are" Pete said. The two had completely forgot to tell their parents. Pete was pretty sure their friends were probably 10 times pissed. Both their phones vibrated and they both looked. Gabe had texted Pete saying, "why theft I didn't you tell me?!?" Brendon texted Patrick saying, "Oh my God!! I can't wait to spoil your kid!! I can't wait to see you tonight so I can rub the little bump of yours" They showed each other the texts and laughed. 

"Now that's done. We just need to plan everything else" Patrick said.

"Yeah. Just five more months and we can hold our little sandwich" Pete said rubbing the bump. 

"Dammit. Now I want a sandwich" Patrick said. "And ice cream" he made a face not knowing why he wanted ice cream. 

"I'm guessing your cravings are kicking in" Pete smiled. "Can you stop at that Subway?" Pete said to the driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking baby name requests.


	8. Six Month Mark

It's been two months since they told everyone. Brendon was true to his word and was rubbing Patrick's stomach the whole time. Pete had decided to throw a baby shower next month for sure. Patrick has been getting more and more weird food cravings. Meaning that Pete had to make several late night trips to the store. 

"Hey babe" Patrick said as he was running his hand through Pete's nicely styled black hair. They both just in bed since it was like midnight.

"Yeah" he said lifting his head from the now slightly bigger bump. 

"We should think of names" 

"Okay" Pete moved so he was laying next to him.

"How bout Jack?" 

"No Pete. Everyone already knows you love Nightmare Before Christmas" 

Pete sighed and made his thinking face. "Can-" he really didn't want to say this, but he wanted to at the same time. "Can we...name him after you?" Patrick rolled very cautiously while holding his stomach to his side. 

"Why?" He asked confused.

"That way if I loss you" Pete said not to let the tears fall from his eyes. 

Patrick moved his hand to rest on Pete's cheek. He leaned into it loving feeling of warmth on his face. "You already have him looking like me. I think it would kill you a little bit more if you had to call him me" Pete nodded knowing it was true. "I would rather name him after you" 

"Why? My name sucks" he said smiling.

"Because I think it would be cool for our child to be Peter Lewis Kington Wentz IIII" 

"I think I would rather not have him dealing with trying impress the family cause of his name" that definitely got Patrick laughing. He know how Pete's dad wanted him to make something out of their name. He was happy for him being famous for it, but not for being the father of the first pregnant male that came out publicly. 

"How bout Dylan?" Pete said.

"Dylan?" 

"Yeah. I always found Dylan's interesting and our baby boy already is interesting" 

"We can name him Dylan if only his middle name will be Kingston" Patrick said. He really wanted their baby, Dylan, to have a part of Pete's name.

"Deal" Pete said smiling. He moved so his face was back to the bump. "Hey little sandwich. We finally got name for ya. You are officially Dylan Kingston Wentz" 

"Not officially. First you have to be born" 

"Your Daddy's right. I'm sure he would love that" Pete said laughing. He can feel Dylan kicking underneath his hand. 

"Yeah. I'm sure you're gonna be a soccer player like your dad cause you are kicking really hard" Patrick said making a slightly pained face. Normally they aren't this bad. 

"Take it easy little sandwich. Your Daddy needs some rest" Patrick smiled at Pete loving him so much. He wondered if he was like this with Bronx before he was born. Most likely not since he somewhat didn't want to be a dad back then. Just had his eyes set on being a rockstar. Patrick drifted off to sleep pretty fast to Pete stroking his stomach.

Pete had started telling Dylan a story. It was the one he always told him. The one where he realized he loved Patrick. "I knew right after I heard him sing the words I written that I loved him. After that every time he smiled at me or laughed at something I said I got these butterflies. When I first kissed your Daddy I felt fireworks. I felt alive for once. Even though I didn't know that you would ever happen, I'm glad you did. I love you so much Dylan" he kissed Patrick's stomach and crawled up to wrap his arm around Patrick and sleep. 

*** Two Nights Later ***  
The two were soundly asleep. For Patrick it was after half a jar of pickles. For Pete it was after telling Dylan the same story. Soon Patrick woke up to a pain. He opened his eyes thinking Dylan was just kicking a little too hard, but it got worse. Then he felt something wet between his legs. He put his hands in his pajama pants and look to see red. Red as in blood. He let gasped softly, feeling scared. He wiped his hand on his pajama bottoms. 

"Pete" he said shaking him lightly, but he didn't wake up. 

"Pete" he said a little louder while crying. 

"Mhm" he mumbled not opening his eyes. 

"Pete, please wake up. Pete. I'm bleeding" Patrick said crying and shaking Pete more.

"You're bleeding?" Pete said sitting up feeling alert. Patrick nodded. "Shit. I'll call Cecilia while we get in the car" he was dialing her number while getting in the car. She said to get to the hospital fast and that she was already there. Also for him to not panic which made Pete panic. 

Once there nurses rushed Patrick into the back on a gurney. "Pete. I'm scared" he said as Pete was holding his hand as he was rushing next to the gurney with them. 

"I know baby. It's gonna be okay though. You and Dylan are gonna be okay. I swear Patrick" Pete said trying not to cry. He had to stay strong for Patrick. For all three of them. 

"I'm sorry sir you can't come back here" a nurse said. 

"What do you mean?" He said as they took Patrick to the back room. "I have to be back there!" 

"It's okay" Cecilia said to the nurse. "He's the other father" 

"Thank you" Pete said rushing into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think is gonna happen.


	9. Giving Birth

Pete rushed back into the room to see them hooking up a heart monitor on Patrick and his stomach. "Pete" 

"I'm right here, baby" Pete said going Patrick's side and holding his hand. 

"Hello Patrick" Cecilia said coming into the room. She had a clip bored with Patrick's papers on it. 

"How is it that I'm going into labor. I'm only six months" Patrick said. He winced at the end cause he felt another contraction. 

"It seems like the baby grew faster then we thought. It's completely normal to be going into labor right now" she said. "So right now you have to deal with the contractions, but in half an hour we can give you an epidural" 

"I don't want one" Patrick said. 

"But you have to if you're doing a c-section"

"I want to do it natural" Patrick said. 

"But Patrick you know how low the chances are of yo-" 

"I either give natural birth or I don't give birth at all" Patrick said sternly. He could careless if he was going to die. He was going to no matter what he chose. 

"Pete can we talk outside of the room for a minute" Cecilia said. Pete nodded and stood up. He kissed Patrick's forehead before walking out. 

"Listen you need to get him to do a c-section. He for sure will not make it if he does the pushing" Cecilia said. 

"I can't. He's too stubborn. I can never get him to change his mind" 

"Peter, I know much you love him and your child. If you want both of them to survive, you get Patrick to do the c-section" she said. 

"If you're as good as a doctor as you say you are, you will save both of them. If he wants to do natural, he does natural and that's final" Pete walked back into the room before she can even respond. He just went and sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed. 

"You should tell Brendon or Gabe to get the baby bag that we forgot to grab" Patrick said. Thankfully the two had went baby shopping a couple days ago. Pete had been sure to back a bag of clothes and other things need for when Dylan was coming. 

Pete had nodded his head and pulled out his phone. He texted Gabe telling him to go to his house to grab the bag and car seat and to get to the hospital. He was sure he would run ever red light on his way there. He then texted Brendon in all caps, 'GET TO THE HOSPITAL' 

***Couple Hours Later***  
"Hey dude. Here's the bag" Gabe said as he put the bag down next to Pete. 

"Thanks dude" Pete said hugging him. The moment was over due to Patrick groaning in pain.

"Whoa. He okay?" Gabe asked looking at Patrick as he gripped the bars on the side of the bed. 

"Just a contraction" Pete responded as he rubbed Patrick's back.

"I hate you so much Peter. We are never having sex again" Patrick said in pain.

"I know babe. I'm sorry"

"Can't he get an epidural?" Gabe asked.

"I don't want it" Patrick said through gritted teeth. Gabe lifted his hands in defense and took a seat in the other chair. 

"Uncle Brendon's here!!" Brendon yelled as he ran into the room. 

"I regret telling you to text him" Patrick said to Pete. 

'Sorry' Pete mouthed. 

"Please tell me you're naming him after me" Brendon said. 

"No. We already have another name" Patrick said feeling another contraction. He's notice that they've been happening in a closer time. "Pete. Get Cecilia" 

Pete got up and went out the room to find her. She was at the desk handing paperwork to another nurse. "Um Patrick wants you" she nodded and they headed back to the room. 

"Hello everybody. Heard that I was needed" she said.

"They're getting closer" Patrick said through the pain. He had his arms over his head and his hands was gripping his hair in pain. 

"Okay. Let's see how dilated you are" she said lifted the blanket. 

"Oh, I'm gonna look" Brendon said hitting Gabe's arm. 

"I wouldn't if I were you" Gabe said sounding a little bored. 

Brendon went to look and immediately looked away. "Ah, I regret looking" 

"Told you" Gabe raised an eyebrow wondering how this idiot was allowed in the room. 

"I think it's time" Patrick looked at Pete in horror. He wished he didn't have to do this. "I'm gonna have to asked everyone expect the other daddy to leave the room" Gabe and Brendon wished them luck and left the room. Cecilia got two other nurses to stand by and help out. 

"Okay, Patrick, when I say push you push" Patrick nodded his head understanding. "Push" Patrick gripped the bars and did.

"Okay breath Patrick. Now again" These time Patrick held Pete's hand. Pete winced lightly due to the death grip Patrick had. He was sure he has a few broken fingers. 

"Okay. He's crowning Patrick. You're almost done" Cecilia said after about the fourth push.

"Oh I want to see" Patrick said lift himself up from his elbows. Pete went to look and regretted it. 

"No. You don't want to babe. Just keep going" Patrick pushed again, but can feel himself growing weak. 

"Come on Patrick. It's almost over. Just one more push and we can finally hold our little sandwich" Pete encouraged. 

"I can't Pete. It hurts. It hurts so much" Patrick said feeling like crying. 

"I know baby. Just one big push and it'll be over" Patrick nodded and with all his strength pushed. Pete was 100% sure now that he had a broken hand. 

But it was all worth it once they hear the crying of a baby. Their baby. "Want to cut the cord daddy" Cecilia said. Pete nodded and went over. When he was cutting it he looked up and smiled at Patrick. Patrick returned it with a small smile. He was starting to feel light headed. Soon he just closed his eyes. 

Pete looked up to see Patrick's eyes closed. "Patrick" he said going next to him. He listened as his heart started to slow down on the monitor. "Patrick. Baby wake up" he said grabbing his hand begging him. 

"Patrick" he can feel someone pulling him away as he can hear the heart monitor giving a dead beep. Everything was a blur after that for Pete. "Patrick! Let me go! Patrick! Wake Up Baby!" Pete yelled as the nurse was pulling him out. He watched all the nurses and Cecilia trying to save Patrick until he was out in the hall.


	10. Dylan Kingston Wentz

Pete had been pacing the hallway. He would of went out to the waiting room, where the guys were, but they would ask question. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to know his Patrick is okay. He knew Dylan had to be okay considering the fact he already filled out the birth certificate. He couldn't live without Patrick. He finally sat down against the hall wall. He watched all the nurses walking by. Going to help other patients or trying to go take a break. 

"Pete" he looked to see Cecilia. He quickly stood and went to her. 

"Is he okay?" Pete asked right away.

"He's fine. He's heart stopped from the pushing. He used a lot of energy and plus the blood lost. You are very lucky Peter" she said. She patted his shoulder and walked away. Pete walked into the room to see Patrick just laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey" Pete said walking to be next to Patrick.

Patrick looked at him and gave a small smile. "Hey" he stayed quiet for awhile then said, "I'm sorry for scaring you"

"It okay babe" Pete said holding Patrick's hand. "You're okay so I'm okay" 

"I love you Peter" 

"I love you too Patrick" they kissed, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to bring this little guy in" the nurse said pushing a carrier into the room. Patrick's eyes lit up with happiness as he heard his baby cry a little bit. She picked him up and careful placed him in Patrick's arms. 

"Hey, baby's" Patrick said softly bouncing his baby cause he was a little fussy. Patrick felt like crying. Not cause he was sad because he was happy. Happy to final hold his child. Their child. The one that kicked him nonstop, that Pete told the same story to, and the one that they though would never happen. 

Pete was looking at their child feeling the same way. He already loved his son so much. He had Patrick's gorgeous eyes and his lips. He had Pete's hair and my nose. He looked perfect. Everything Pete has ever imagined. Maybe even better. 

"Hi Dylan. I'm your Daddy. The one you've been kicking" Patrick laughed as some tears escaped the corner of his eye. Dylan moved his arms causing the blanket to free his little hands. He reached up at Patrick so he moved him so he was holding him with one arm to let him wrap his hand around Patrick's finger. "He's perfect Pete" Patrick looking at him. 

"I know. Everything I wished for" Pete said smiling down at Dylan. The nurse told the new parents that Dylan's bottle was in the carrier if he gets hungry. She then walked out to let the new enjoy their child. 

"You wanna hold him?" Patrick ask

"No. I'm good. You hold him" Patrick knew how Pete was scarred to hold kids. He never held Bronx when he was a baby. Except for the one time, but he ended up freaking out an almost dropped him. 

"Here" Patrick said placing Dylan in his boyfriends arms.

"What? No. I'm good. You hold-" Pete cut himself off when Dylan was fully in his arms. He just stared down at those gorgeous eyes. The same ones he feel in love with years ago and still is. Dylan started crying lightly and Pete sorta freaked out cause he didn't know what to do. 

"Just rock him a little bit" Pete didn't know exactly how. He did know what speed would calm the baby down. So Patrick slowly moved Pete's arms tell he got the hint. Dylan stopped crying and just looked up at Pete. 

"Hi. I'm your other Daddy. The one that help make you" 

"Peter" Patrick interrupted. A gave Pete a warning face and Pete knew never to say that again. 

"I'm the Daddy that you hear talking to you. Tell you the story" Dylan started crying again so Patrick reached out for him.

"Get me the bottle" Pete retrieved it and gave it to him. Patrick feed Dylan and Pete just smiled. Patrick look like a natural dad? Mom? Whatever. It just looked like Patrick was in his element. He was meant to care for children. "You should go tell the guys. They probably are worrying" Pete nodded and kissed both their foreheads and walked out. 

He went to waiting room and Brendon and Gabe stood up as soon as they saw him. Pete laughed lightly, but you can hear all the joy in that little noise. He nodded his head and said, "I'm a dad" The guys hugged him feeling the joy as well. They were both scarred for their friends. The knew the risk Patrick had of giving birth. They were ecstatic to know he lived. 

The went back to the room to see Patrick burping Dylan. "Oh let me see the little guy" Brendon said quietly. 

Patrick gave him to Pete since he didn't trust Brendon holding his child. "This is Dylan Kingston Wentz" Pete introduced. 

The two friends smiled as the looked down at Dylan. The child just stared at them with huge eyes in wonderment. "He's beautiful" Brendon said.

"He's gonna get all the ladies when he's older" Gabe said. Making them laugh. He looked at him a little longer till he let out a little yawn. 

"Let me see him" Patrick said. Pete handed him over and watched the two. The most important people in his life right now. Patrick started rocking him and then started singing. 

Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides, there's jelly beans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

It doesn't matter how you feel  
Life is just a Ferris wheel  
It's always up and down  
Don't make a sound

When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around

It's just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers  
In the morning, it will all be better  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around

Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides there's jelly beans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

Brendon recorded the whole thing. Pete somewhat wondered where he got a video camera from. He could care less though. He was just staring at the man he loves caring for their little sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not that great. Wrote this before heading to school so I couldn't revise. I get I used the song in the other fic of mine, but I really love this song. I can just imagine Patrick sing this to his baby. I might do a double update. Not sure yet. Do you have to wait and see. Btw thanks for all the support guys.


	11. Uncle's Visit

Patrick soon fell asleep with Dylan in his arms. When the nurse came to check on Patrick, she handed Dylan to Pete. He smiled as the little one stared up at him with his big gorgeous green blue eyes. 

"Once upon a time, years ago, I went over to Uncle Joe's house. I told him, 'Dude lets start a band.' He said sure and that he met a guy yesterday that can play the drums. The guy walked in wearing this shirt, shorts, long socks, some converses, and a plain black baseball cap. He was really cute. He played the drums super good. Uncle Joe then told him to sing. I could tell that he was nervous so I told him to close his eyes. He did and his voice was beautiful. I thought I loved the guy at first, but I knew then. At that moment I realized I loved your Daddy. Took him awhile to realize it, but when he did you happened. We didn't know you could happen, but we're glad you did Dylan. Love you so much little sandwich" Pete said kissing Dylan's forehead. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of the little one. With one hand he send it to both their parents. 

"Let me see him" Pete looked up to see Patrick sitting up. Pete stood and put him in his arms. Pete took a picture of the two. Patrick was looking down at Dylan smiling and you can see his little hand reaching up. Pete smiled and showed it to Patrick. 

"You should post it" Patrick said as he let Dylan hold his finger to calm him down. 

"Really?" Pete asked shocked. He knew how his boyfriend didn't like sharing things about his personal life. That's where the two were different. 

"Yeah. Want people to know how great our little boy is" Pete smiled and started to form the post. He captioned it, 'Everyone welcome into the world Dylan Kingston Wentz. @Patrickstump did such a good job. Love you babe. Can't wait for what's ahead' 

Lot of people liked it. Some commented a congrats or about how cute the picture is. Pete smiled happy to know no one was judging. Patrick was just wiggling his finger around Dylan's hand causing him to this cute little baby noise. Pete smiled at the two. He loved them so much. It's scary to think that it could of been possible to lose one of them. 

There was a knock on the door and they looked to see Joe and Andy and close behind was Brendon. "Guys. Hey" Pete said standing up and hugging them. He knew they caught a flight as soon as Pete told them. He didn't think it would be this soon. 

"Let's see this little guy" Joe said. 

"Oh. Can I hold him now. I'll be extra careful" said Brendon. Patrick relentlessly handed Dylan over to him. He knew it was a first mistake as a parent. Dylan looked at him as Brendon smiled.

"Hi little one. I'm Uncle Brendon. I think we will get along just well. We will have nice fashion taste and eat cake. Especially wedding cake. Wedding cake is bomb. More then the bride" Dylan was quiet for awhile and then started crying. 

"Give me him" Patrick said grabbing Dylan back who stopped crying as soon as he was in his Daddy's arms. 

"You're idiot" Pete said slapping the back of Brendon's head. 

"Fine. I'll just film everything" he said pulling a video camera out of god know where. 

"Where did have that at dude?" Joe asked as Andy went next to Patrick to look at Dylan. 

"That's secret information" Brendon said as he started filming Dylan. 

"So how was it?" Andy asked.

"Was what?" Patrick asked. 

"Giving birth to him" 

"Oh it hurt like hell. Never get pregnant Andy" Patrick said remembering the pain. "But it was all worth it" 

"How much did he weigh?" Andy asked. Patrick just looked at Pete since he knew.

"He was a ounce away from being 10 pounds"Pete said then returning to his conversation with Joe. The two were just talking about the music they were doing during hiatus. 

"Holy smokes! No wonder why it hurt so bad. Your one big little boy" Patrick said to Dylan. They all talked for awhile longer till Dylan started to fall asleep. Andy and Joe said they were staying at Brendon's so if they needed anything just to call. The nurse had came in to tell the two that they can go home tomorrow. Patrick was in for a surprise. Pete just hoped he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Trohley or naw? Also what do you think the surprise is?


	12. Home Sweet Home

Patrick was getting dressed while Pete fed Dylan. They were finally leaving the hospital. Patrick came out wearing his skinny jeans and one of Pete's Angel and Kings shirt. He signed the release papers the nurse handed him and thanked Cecilia when they were walking out. There were a few paparazzi's, but nothing that the two couldn't deal with. Patrick put Dylan in the car seat Gabe put in and sat in the back with him as Pete drove. 

Pete unbuckled the carrier and opened the door. Luckily Dylan was asleep so it was easy for Pete's plan. "Come on" Pete said to Patrick, leading the two upstairs. He opened the door to his game/music room. 

"Oh my god Pete" Patrick said shocked. The room was painted a light blue and was decorated. There was a crib, a changing table, a toy chest, and some picture frames. Patrick looked at them to see pictures of Dylan in the hospital and some of either Pete or Patrick carrying him. "When did you do this?" He asked as Pete picked Dylan up and settled him into the crib.

"I had Gabe come do it. I owe him big time" Pete said moving the carrier.

"I love it" Patrick said heading to the crib to look at the sleeping Dylan. Pete came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "He truly is perfect right" 

"Yeah. He is. I'm so proud of you" Pete said kissing his neck. Patrick tilted his head slightly giving Pete more room. To be truthful, even though he just had a kid two days ago, he was pretty horny. 

"Love you" Pete said still kissing his neck. Biting a little bit. 

"Love you too" he breathed out. 

"Marry me" Pete said against his neck. Patrick heard and stiffened a little bit. 

"What?" 

Pete said his way up to his ear and whispered softly, "Marry me"

Patrick turned to look at him. "Are you being serious?" Patrick laughed feeling like he wanted to cry. 

Pete reached into his front pant pocket to pull out the velvet box. He opened it with a slightly shaking hand and showed it to Patrick, who looked at it in shock. "Is this serious enough?" 

Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and kissed him with excitement. Pete kissed back, but soon pulled back. "So is that a yes or a no?" Pete said slightly confused. 

"What do you think?" Patrick said biting his lip. 

"I don't know. That kiss could either mean a oh my god yes or a I'm kissing you to let you down easy" Patrick laughed lightly at him cause of how cute that whole sentence was. Why would he think he would let him down? He promised years ago he wouldn't. 

He gave him a chaste kiss and said, "It's an oh my god yes." 

Pete grinned widely and kissed him ago, feeling so happy. He was scared that he would say no. He put the ring on Patrick's finger after they pulled apart. It was a simple black engagement ring. Nothing too fancy for their ordinary life. Patrick kissed him again as soon as he looked at his hand. It started to get a little heated. "We should take this to the bedroom" Pete mumbled against Patrick's lips. He really didn't want Dylan to see his parents having sex on his third day coming into the world. Patrick nodded and the two headed to their room.

Patrick laid on his back as Pete got on top of him kissing him again. Patrick kissed back eagerly. Pete moved down to his neck again kissing and biting a little harder. "Oh Pete" Patrick moaned moving his hands Pete's shirt. He was scratching Pete's back lightly as Pete found his sweet spot. 

Of course the moment was ruined by Dylan crying through the baby monitor. Pete pulled away and sat up so he was straddling Patrick. "Fuck" Patrick whined. "I wanted you to fuck me" 

Pete laughed at the fact that he was actually whining. "I thought you weren't suppose to have sex till like a month" 

"I know" Patrick said pouting. "But still" 

"I'll be right back. I'm sure he's just hungry" Pete kissed Patrick real quickly and went to Dylan's room. I quickly made him a bottle and fed him. He burped him and he soon fell asleep again. Pete laid him back in the crib and left the door slightly cracked. 

He walked back to the room to see Patrick asleep. "Knew this would happen" Pete stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around Patrick and soon fell asleep thinking about how great his days been.


	13. Grocery Shopping

"Hey babe. Gonna head to the the store before I pick up my pills. Need anything?" Pete said while grabbing the car keys. 

"Oh!" Patrick shouted excited from the living room. He was sitting on the couch with Dylan in his arms. He was watching the news since he had to catch up on the daily events. "Can we go?" 

"I don't know Lunchbox. I mean paparazzi are practically hunting me down hoping to get a shot of Dylan" Pete really didn't want their little sandwich be blinded my flashing lights. 

"But Dylan needs to have his first outing" Patrick pouted hoping it will convince his fiancé.

"He left the hospital" Pete said with a smirk. 

"That was like a week and a half ago. Also that doesn't count Peter" Pete knew he already lost the battle. As soon as Patrick calls him Peter he always wins. 

"Fine. Let's go" 

"Yay! Let's go baby's" Patrick said as he grabbed Dylan's bag while carrying him. He bucked him securely in the car seat/carrier and then hopped in the front seat. 

Pete started driving having a random radio station playing very quietly. Patrick held his hand as he was driving. Pete loved this. It was very domestic. When they got to the store, Pete got Dylan's carrier off as Patrick got the bag. He put Dylan in the basket facing Patrick as he pushes. He put a blanket over the opening so they can't get pictures of him. On the way in paparazzi were taking photos and shooting questions at the couple. Either about Dylan or the ring on Patrick's finger. 

Once inside Pete took the blanket off. "Hey little sandwich"Dylan smiled slightly from the sound of his Dad's voice. Patrick went to the baby section remembering that he was running low on formula. Two days ago Pete got a lot of diapers so they won't run out. Patrick looked at all the different brands trying to figure out the best one. 

"Hey I'm gonna be in the frozen section" Pete said then walking away. Patrick made his thinking face and grabbed the two he thought were pretty good. 

"Which one should I get baby?" He asked Dylan showing him both. He just looked at his Daddy while sucking on his pacifier. "This one it is" Patrick said picking the one in his right hand. He grabbed another two containers and put them in the cart. "Now to find your Dad" 

The two headed to the frozen area section to see Pete caring a large amount of frozen pizza. "Hey help me yeah" Pete said trying to grab another box. 

"Um no" Patrick watched as he struggled trying to grab another box with out dropping the other ones. "Do I want to know why you're getting so much pizza?" Patrick asked getting some boxes from him and putting them in the cart. 

"Uh cause it's pizza. Duh" Patrick rolled his eyes and kept watching Pete. 

He soon was making goofy faces at Dylan getting him to laugh. Even though Pete was getting his pizza, he could help but smile at the two people he loves. He's so glad he has them. He never wants to let them go. 

Pete put the last 30th box in the cart and then walked with Patrick to where ever he was leading them to. The got some produce and also some milk since they were running low. Pete had got Dylan out the carrier and was just going around different aisles, showing him items. 

They soon went to check out and the cashier smiled at the two. She was for sure a fan cause she said, "Bye Pete and Patrick" as they walked out. Pete was still holding Dylan so paparazzi got a few pictures of the happy family. 

Before heading home, Pete went and got his pills. He was back to taking them daily instead of five times a day. Once they got home Dylan was asleep. Patrick took him to his room and laid him down while Pete put the groceries away. The two both ended up flopping down on the couch feeling slightly tired. 

"Game of Thrones?" Pete asked.

"Game of Thrones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Made this at like 3 a.m so don't judge. Also debating on writing another fic so I'm taking any ideas.


	14. Finally!!!

Patrick was sitting in the living room waiting. He had got Dylan to bed at 9 p.m and it's now midnight. Normally Patrick would go to sleep, but Pete's not back. The door opened and Pete walked in and was going to head to the kitchen, but saw Patrick.

"Hey babe. What you doin up?" Pete said walking over to the couch.

"I can ask you the same thing" Patrick said sternly. 

"Doing the voice over for Best Ink took longer then I thought" Pete said.

"You know I'm really not believing any of these excuses you've been giving me Peter" he crossed his arms getting frustrated. He would go to sleep with out Pete and wake up to him not in bed. He would always say I was out with the guys or I was working with Panic! in the studio. 

"What do you mean excuses?" Pete felt very confused. 

"You can cut the fucking act! You can just tell!"Patrick yelled standing up.

"Tell you what? What do you want me to tell you?" Pete was trying to be the calm one for once. Normally he's the one yelling when they argue. 

"You know what I'm talking about! Just tell me that you're cheating on me!" Patrick yelled.

"What?! Baby I'd never cheat on you" Pete grabbed his hand to calm him a little bit. "You're the only one I want Patrick" 

"Really?" Patrick said sounding happily confused.

"Yes Trick. I was really with the guys. Not fucking anyone" Patrick went and hugged Pete tightly. 

"I'm sorry for accusing you. I just thought since you were coming home late and I haven't really been confident to do anything" Patrick said looking at at Pete.

"It's fine. Love you" Patrick smiled and just kissed him. It started to get a little heat. Pete stood up with Patrick on his lap. They kept kissing as Pete took them to their room. He ran into a couple of thing on the way making Patrick giggle against his mouth. 

Pete laid Patrick on the bed and got on top of him. One leg placed between his legs and both hands placed firmly beside his head. The made out for a while longed, but soon Pete pulled back and took his shirt off. He kissed back and moved his hands down to pull Patrick's shirt off, but Patrick stopped him.

"What wrong?" Pete asked sitting up. 

"Nothing it's just" Patrick had his arms over his stomach. "I don't look the way I did when we last had sex" 

"Patrick you know I don't care how you look. That sounded a lot harsher then I thought. I really mean that I love typos no matter how you look. I swear" 

"But like I've gain weight and I have stretch marks" Pete smiled at him and just lifted his shirt to show his belly. He leaned down and kissed all the stretch marks loving them. It shows that Dylan did really happen. Patrick looked down smiling when Pete looked up at him. Pete came up and kissed Patrick again. They continue undressing each other till they were completely naked. 

Pete went back to kissing Patrick hungrily. He was super hard. He hasn't had sex for 10 months now. He blindly reached for the nightstand to get the lube from the dresser. He successfully got and went to kissing Patrick's neck as he slicked up his fingers. He pushed one into Patrick and he winced cause of the pain. "It's okay relax" Pete mumbled into his neck. Pete slowly started thrusting his finger into Patrick, letting him get use to it.

"Pete more" he breathed out. He added another finger scissoring Patrick unopened. Patrick was moaning quietly as Pete added another finger. He was thrusting them in hard just to watch Patrick moan under him. Pete couldn't stand any longer. He had to be in Patrick. He pulled his fingers out and situated himself between Patrick.

He was about to enter him, but Patrick gripped his hips to stop him. "Wait! You need to wear a condom" 

"Fuck" Pete moved to look into the drawer. He wasn't sure if he had any. He thought he would never need them considering he wasn't sleeping with anyone before Patrick. He dug until he found one in the very back. He ripped it open between his teeth and then rolled it on. He slowly entered Patrick and then waited. Patrick moved a little bit trying to get use the feeling. Patrick soon gripped Pete's hips as a sign to move. 

Pete slowly started thrusting and Patrick was moaning. He had his legs wrapped around Pete's waist. "Harder P-Pete" he moaned. Pete listened thrusting harder and changing the angle. He moved to start kissing and biting at Patrick's neck. Patrick moaned loudly once Pete finally hit his prostate 

"Fuck. Right there. Fuck. Fuck me Pete" he moaned. Pete some what forgot how Patrick talked dirty in bed. The only had sex a totally of three times not including now. One drunken night, after Pete argued with Ashlee and went to Patrick's, and then the time that got Dylan to happen. All three were never a regret for Pete. Patrick wasn't really thinking right now. Just of the great feeling growing in his stomach. 

Patrick was trying to match Pete's thrusts. Patrick was being pretty loud. Pete's gonna have to apologize to his neighbors tomorrow. He kept looking at the baby monitor just waiting for the moment to be over. Patrick noticed Pete looking at it so he moved his hand to knock it down to the floor. He made it look like he did it on an accident so Pete won't get mad. 

He then kissed Pete with pretty much just tongue. "Fuck I'm close baby" Pete groaned. 

"Me too" Patrick moved his hand down to his dick stroking it lightly. Soon the both came at the same time. Pete rested his forehead against Patrick's as the both panted to try to catch their breath. Pete soon pulled out and threw the condom in the trash next to the bed. 

He flopped down on the bed feeling tired. Patrick cuddled into his side. "Love you" he mumbled falling asleep.

"Love you too Lunchbox" Pete kissed Patrick's messy head and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at writing smut.


	15. Reunion

Pete woke up hearing the doorbell ringing. He unwrapped his arms from Patrick's waist and got out the bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and headed downstairs. The person knocked again becoming impatient. He opened the door to see Andy and Joe standing there. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Pete said turning to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. He noticed it was 6 a.m.

The two followed Pete into the kitchen. "Thought you guys want some breakfast" Andy said putting the box of donuts on the counter. 

"Thanks guys" Pete said waiting for the coffee to be done. He yawned and rubbed his eyes feeling tired. He technically only got four hours of sleep. 

"Dylan kept you guys up?" Joe asked as Pete pour himself a cup and added sugar and creamer. 

"Something like that" Pete mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. Andy looked at him confused. 

"Pete!" Patrick called out as he slowly went down the stairs. "Please tell me you have coffee going. So tired cause of yo-" Patrick walked into the kitchen and stopped talking. He was wearing his boxer briefs and one of Pete's big shirt that made it look like he wasn't wearing anything under. "Oh hey guys" He blushed and Pete just smiled at him. He poured Patrick a cup and put the right amount of sugar. Patrick took the cup, but not before kissing Pete's cheek. 

"So anything you want to tell us?" Joe said raising a eyebrow. Patrick and Pete looked at him confused. Joe did a whistle that he normal does when impressed. Andy just pointed at Patrick's left hand. 

"Oh that! Yeah. Pete and I are engaged" Pete smiled and pulled Patrick into his side. 

"Congrats. Brendon is gonna be pissed we know before him" Joe said laughing. 

"We brought donuts for you guys" Andy told more to Patrick. 

"Oh!" Patrick said running to the counter and opening the box from Krispy Kreme. He picked a normal glaze one and moaned as he took a bite. 

"Jesus. You pregnant again or something?" Joe said. 

"God no. Can't get pregnant over night" Patrick said with his mouth slightly full. 

"Plus we used a condom" Pete said as he tried to grab a donut, but Patrick swatted his hand away. "Meanie" Pete mumbled rubbing his hand. "So is there another reason why you decided to come over at 6 in the morning?" 

"Um" Andy looked down blushing a little bit. 

"We decided for you two to be the first people to know we are together" Joe said. 

"Bout time" Patrick said as he grabbed another donut. 

"What's the suppose to mean?" Andy asked.

Before Patrick took a bite of the second donut he said, "Cause you guys were pretty close before hiatus and then you guys still did music while on hiatus. I've been wait just as long as you guys waited for us to get together" 

"Okay. Speaking of hiatus. Joe and I were think about trying to get the band back together" 

"What!?!" Patrick yelled. Pete looked at Patrick a little shocked. He thought it would be smart to do. He missed performing, it wasn't the much fun touring with Black Cards. 

"Why not baby?" Pete asked. 

"Cause how would that work Peter. I had Dylan a week and half ago, we have to have a wedding plus the honeymoon, also we had to take care of Dylan. How do you expect to do band stuff while raising him?" Patrick said.

"I did it all with Bronx" Pete said.

"Thats completely different. Ashlee took care of him and it's not like you were there to raise him. You didn't even want him" 

Pete slammed his fist on the counter and yelled, "Don't fucking say that!" 

"Why!?! Because it's fucking true!!" Patrick yelled back. Andy and Joe stood there and watched. They seen them argue before, but this was more serious. 

"That's not fucking true! I'm fucking fighting to get shared custody of him! If I didn't care I would of just let Ashlee keep him!" Pete yelled. 

"Oh cut the shit! You won't know what to do if you did get some custody!" 

"Are you fucking calling me a bad dad now! You better not be fucking saying that cause who gets up late at night to take care of Dylan!! Who was there to go to the late night trips to the store when you were pregnant!?! Who held your hand when you were giving birth to him!?! Who was the one who promised to raise Dylan if you fucking died!?! Don't you dare say I'm not a good dad cause I've been there for Dylan and Bronx!! I was there for you too Patrick!!" 

The baby monitor that they had downstairs went off. Patrick was trying not cry in front of Pete. He ran upstairs to go help a crying Dylan. He let a few tears escape as he did. He wiped them away before he opened Dylan's door. He went to get him from the crib. "Hi baby" he said picking him up. He can fill his diaper full so he took him to the changing table to change him. He was can feel himself still crying as he did. It hurt to hear what Pete yelled. He wiped his tears again and held Dylan as he sat on the rocking chair in the room. "I love you so much Dylan. So does your Dad" Dylan just stared up at his crying Dad. 

Pete was downstairs in the kitchen at the same spot. He was beyond pissed off. Andy and Joe looked at him not sure what to say. "He can hear Patrick talking to Dylan though the monitor. "We'll get back to you tomorrow" Pete said as he walked past the two. He went up stairs and went into their room. He sat on the bed trying to calm himself. He realized he hadn't taken his pills. Maybe that's why he had that out burst. 

Patrick soon carried Dylan to their room to just play with some toys to find Patrick sitting on the bed. "Hey" Patrick said softly walking to the bed. 

"Hey. I'm sorry for yelling at you Trick. I dint mean anything I said" Pete apologized.

"It's fine. It's all true. I shouldn't had said you were a bad dad. You are by far the greatest dad ever Peter" Patrick said. Pete smiled and laid down. Patrick laid down too with Dylan in the middle. They gave Dylan his little stuffed elephant Brendon got him. It seem to be Dylan's favorite toy. Pete and Patrick shared a kiss realizing that they're better together then arguing.


	16. Making Music

Pete had finally convince Patrick after a week to agree to get Fall Out Boy back together. Andy and Joe had been wanting to practice a lot. Patrick had relentlessly decided to let Brendon and Dallon watch Dylan as they went Joe and Andy's. Patrick really didn't want to leave his baby with Brendon of all people, but when he said he was bringing his boyfriend Dallon, who was calmer, he felt more relaxed. Every time Patrick left Dylan with them he would always go over what to not to do and what to do with Dylan. Pete always told him to stop being such a protective mommy. 

It's now six months later. The boys finally got all the music recorded, expect for Patrick. On the fifth month, when they started recording, Dylan's little teeth started coming in. He would cry all the time in pain even when Patrick gave him some baby medicine to help with the pain. Patrick always gave him the teething toy to try to help him, but he always threw it. 

"He gets the stubbornness from you just so you know" Pete said joining the two on the sofa. 

"I know. I feel your pain now" Patrick said grabbing the toy and trying to have Dylan hold it. "It will make it easier baby. I swear" Dylan just threw the toy again. Patrick sighed as Pete got up to get the toy. "Can you get me his sippy cup?" Pete went and got it from the kitchen, filling it with some juice. Dylan gladly took it from his Dad and was pretty quiet. 

"So production is asking me when you gonna do all your parts" Pete said watching Dylan sitting there watching Yo Gabba Gabba. 

"I don't know Pete. Dylan has been fussy a lot since he started teething. I don't know when I'm gonna have time to go to the studio" Patrick said feeling tired.

"Then I'll watch Dylan" Pete said getting a little excited.

"I don't know Pete" he said uncertain.

"Come on babe. I've never took care of him by myself" Pete said.

"And there's a reason for that" the last time Patrick left Pete with Dylan was when he had to go to a doctors appointment. He came home to find Dylan sitting in the hallway with paint all over him. 

"Come on. We were having fun painting. Okay. What if I promise I won't make no mess and keep a close eye on him?"  He asked. 

Patrick was debating with himself in his head. He really did need to record the vocals and guitar so they can finally wrap up production. 

"Fine, but you better keep your promise Peter" 

"Of course. Anything for you baby" Pete said kissing him. 

~~~Next Day~~~  
"Okay. I'm off to the studio. Be sure to watch him" Patrick said sternly. This is his second time being away from Dylan. The first time was pretty short, but this is gonna be much longer. 

"I will. Stop worrying so much Trick" Pete said as he was holding Dylan. 

"I can worry as much as I want" Patrick then took Dylan from Pete's arms. "Alright baby. Daddy has to leave for a little bit. Be sure to be good for your Dad" Dylan just cooed as Patrick kissed his cheek goodbye. "Alright. Call if you need me to come home or something" Patrick said as he handed Dylan back. 

"Alright. You're gonna be late" Pete kissed him and then pushed him lightly to the door. Patrick relentlessly left and drove off to the studio. As soon as he got there they had him record all of his guitar parts. It was sounding really good when everything came together. Now he just had to sing. Luckily the other artist featuring on the album already cam in to do there part. He was glad that they understood the fact that Dylan come first. 

He sang about three songs when he finally realized what he was singing. He never really looked into the lyrics Pete gave him. Miss Missing You and Save Rock N Roll got him though. He was redoing Mighty Fall since he didn't feel he got it just right. Halfway through he saw Pete's name and contact picture pop up on his phone that was on the music stand. He stopped singing and raised his hand to tell the producer to stop recording. He picked up the phone saying, "What's wrong?" 

"Dylan's crying like a lot" Patrick can hear Dylan crying really loudly in the background. 

"Alright. I think it's time for him to take his medicine again. Go to the medicine cabinet and get it" he can hear Pete walking to it and opening it. "Give him only one tablespoon of it. I should be home by the time he needs more" 

"Alright. I better let you go. I love you Baby" Pete said into the phone.

"I love you too. Bye" he hung up and went back to work, trying to not to worry so much. 

"Alright Dylan. Time to give you some medicine" Pete said pouring the right amount. Dylan thankfully didn't fight it and gradually took it. He was crying for a couple more minutes, but soon completely stopped. Pete assumed it was cause the pains gone. They both watched Nightmare Before Christmas, since it was Dylan's favorite movie, and Dylan just teethed on the toy he never wanted. Dylan soon feel asleep so Pete took him up to his crib. He didn't really know what to do now so he decided he should surprise Patrick so he was off to the kitchen.  
Patrick being the perfectionist had to listen to everything. While he was he took a picture of himself and posted it to Instagram saying 'Studio' Fans were commenting about how he's making a second album and some asking how Dylan is. He just smiled and told himself to post a picture of Dylan later.

Patrick finally finished everything at 10:30 p.m. He knew Dylan would either be asleep or be crying. He was just happy to finally be heading home. Luckily for him there was no traffic so he got home pretty fast. He walked I. To the house to Pete standing by the door waiting for him. "What did you do?" Patrick said mowing he probably ended up making a mess. 

"Nothing. Why do you always assume I did something bad" 

"Because it normal is" Patrick said remembering all the crazy trouble Pete got into over the years. 

"It's not so come on" Pete grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dinning room. "Surprise" Pete said. Patrick saw the pizza on the table and gave Pete the look that said, 'Of course it's pizza' 

"What? It's the only thing I know how to make. Plus I made classy with some red wine" Pete said grabbing the bottle. Patrick laughed and kissed Pete. "I guess you like it" Pete said once they pulled apart.

"I love everything you give me" Patrick said running his hands over Pete's chest. 

"Come on. I'm sure you're starving" Pete said taking Patrick to sit down. They ate and then headed up stairs. Pete went to their bedroom as Patrick went to check on Dylan. He was soundly asleep cuddling with the stuffed elephant. Patrick smiled and walked to their room. The couple fell asleep in each other's arms pretty fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I was wonder when do you guys want Pete and Patrick to get married before or after they start touring. Also when do you think is Dylan's birthday?


	17. Lunch

"Hey gorgeous" Pete said coming up from behind and kissing Patrick's cheek. "And hello to you little guy" Pete lifted Dylan up over his head and acting like he's biting him causing Dylan to giggle. He put Dylan back down on the floor. He was just on his stomach reaching for his toy. "How's your day been?" 

"Good. Just trying to get Dylan to crawl. He moved a little bit, but not that much" Patrick said giving Dylan the toy. 

Pete moved a little further away from the two and sat down on the floor. "Dylan" he moved to look at his Dad. "Come on. Crawl over here" Dylan crawled over like he's done it so many time to his Dad. 

"Aha! I knew you can crawl" Patrick said. The other night he left Dylan on his play mat in the living room to fill up his sippy cup. When he came back he was by the doorway. 

Pete laughed moving Dylan to sit in his lap. "Cut him some slack Trick" 

"Da" Dylan gurgled out. 

"What you trying to say buddy?" Pete said make Patrick look shocked. He didn't think Dylan will talk this soon. It's only been 7 months. 

"Da-da" he said clearly and reaching out for Patrick. 

"Oh my god" Patrick squealed a little bit getting Dylan from Pete. "My baby said his first words" he was hugging Dylan feeling really proud. Pete took out his phone out and took a picture of the two. 'Love these moments. #firstwords #lovethem' he captioned it. 

The two dads tried to get Dylan to talk more, but nothing. He soon yawned so Patrick put him in the crib and started singing him his lullaby. Pete filmed it like all the other times. Patrick took a picture of the sleeping Dylan remembering that the fans wanted a pic. He captioned it, 'My baby is growing up so fast.' 

"Come on. Let's get to bed" Pete said. They did and Patrick laid down with Pete tracing his tattoos. Pete kissed the top of his head and mumbled in his hair, "I love you"

"Love you too" Patrick soon stopped tracing the tattoos. He started to think about everything. About what's happening in two months. 

"What's wrong?" Pete said noticing Patrick's mood change. 

"What are we gonna do when the album drops?" Patrick said sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Pete said confused. "We've dropped a lot of albums before Patrick"

"I know, but this one is completely different. What are we gonna do when we go on tour? Who's gonna watch Dylan? How are we ever gonna get married if we're gonna be busy with band stuff? I'm just stressing a lot" Patrick said.

"We can have Gerard and Frank watch Dylan. If you're not comfortable with that we can find someone else. Then we can get married before tour. Or we can wait. No matter what we're gonna get married. It's not like I'm gonna ever leave you and Dylan" 

"I wanna get married before tour" Patrick said quietly.

"Then we'll get married before tour. I'll email management tonight saying we don't want to talk to any radio stations tomorrow. We'll have Joe and Andy do the talking for once" 

Patrick smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for understanding" 

"Why wouldn't I?" Patrick smiled and kissed him. "How bout we go out tomorrow? Dylan needs to get out a little more" 

"I'll love that" Pete smiled at him and grabbed his laptop to write the email. Once he was done Patrick cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.

(Next Day)  
The little family were heading off to have lunch. Dylan was pointing at everything when they were walking into the little cafe. It was busy all inside so the took a table outside. Patrick sat Dylan in his lap and he just grabbed cloth napkin and put it in his mouth. 

"Light it up is number one on billboards" Pete said looking at the link Joe reposted on Twitter. He also reposted it. 

"Really?" Patrick said shocked. He really wasn't a fan of the song. 

"Yep. Another number one baby" Pete said leaning over the table to kiss Patrick. 

They started looking at the menu, but soon Pete was just looking at the two across from him. Patrick was looking at the menu while Dylan kept chewing on the napkin. He soon raised his little hand hitting the table. Patrick held his hand so he'll stop making so much noise. Pete found himself smiling at his little family. 

"Do you know wha-" Patrick looked up. "What are you smiling about?" 

"Just about how lucky I am" Patrick smiled and then the waiter came over. The two order and started talking about the album and then about the wedding. A fan had came up and asked for a picture. She had said thank you and sorry for interrupting. She then left. The two soon left and headed back home. On the way home they listened to Joe and Andy on the radio. 

"So Pete and Patrick are new dads. How would you guys describe them as parents?" The guy asked.

"Patrick is a really good dad. He's like a protective mommy when it comes to things. Uh Pete is just really good with Dylan. He makes him smile and he just loves him to death. Together they are everything a kid wants as parents. They love Dylan to death" The couple smiled at each other knowing it was true. They always tried to be the best parents to Dylan. Sure they knew they will make mistakes while raising him, but they knew that Dylan will know they love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas you have for their wedding.


	18. Wedding

It was finally the day Pete and Patrick have been waiting for. After a month of planning it was was the big day. 

"Get the fuck up Pete!!" Joe yelled tugging the blanket that Pete held over his head. 

"Let me sleep" Pete mumbled. Joe sighed and pulled out his phone. 

"Hey babe. We got to go to plan B" Joe said one Andy picked up.

"Alright. Wait one moment" Andy ran upstairs to Pete and Patrick's room. Patrick was sitting on the bathroom counter waiting for the shower to warm up. 

"Pete won't get up" Andy said handing the phone to him. Patrick shook his head. He knew he wouldn't want to get up. This is the first time the both of them didn't have to wake up at 3 a.m to take care of Dylan. 

"Hey Joe" Patrick said.

"Putting you on speaker" Joe hit the button and held it by Pete so he can hear. 

"Peter. It's time to get up" Patrick said in the soft voice he always used while trying to wake his fiancé/husband in a few hours. 

Pete sat up quickly and grabbed the phone from Joe. "Hey baby" 

Patrick smiled as he heard Pete's morning voice. "Hey. You better get a cup of coffee and start getting ready. You only have 2 hours" 

"Alright. I'll see you soon baby. Love you" 

"Love you too" Patrick hung up and handed the phone back to Andy. Once he walked out still talking to Joe, Patrick hopped into the shower. 

Pete gave the phone to Joe and went to the kitchen to get coffee. He took a few sips and then started to get ready. 

~~~1 Hour Later~~~

Pete was standing with Joe and Andy where they were suppose to. The couple decided to have a vintage type wedding so they are having it outside in a nice part of the woods. A lot of people where congratulating Pete and saying how excited they are. Pete just kept rubbing his hands together feeling really nervous. His mom tried to calm him down, but nothing could calm him. Only Patrick can. 

Patrick was probably more of a nervous wreck. Hayley and Skye gave him a glass of champagne to calm his nerves, but it wasn't helping. He just wanted to see Pete and Dylan. Gerard and Frank were taking care of his baby boy which we was a little nervous about. Then he remembered that they raised Bandit so everything should be okay.

"Patrick. It's time" Hayley said smiling. Patrick nodded and took a deep breath this is what he's been waiting for. The girls walked out before him and then it was his turn. He had wanted his mom to walk him down, but she couldn't make it sadly. When it was his turn, he took a pother deep breath and walked down the aisle. Pete turned to look at Patrick and smiled. 

Patrick was wearing a tan shirt and some black dress plants. He had a light brown jacket over that was perfect the the weather. He styled his now light brown hair up making it look fluffy. Pete fell in love with him all over again. As he was walking closer flashes of all the memories of Patrick went through his head. 

Patrick was smiling back at Pete. He was wearing a similar outfit as Patrick but he wasn't wearing a jacket. Instead he was wearing a pair of suspenders. Pete held Patrick's hands once they stood in front of each other. 

"You look gorgeous like always" Pete said smiling. 

"You look handsome" Patrick said back. The two didn't really pay attention to what the minister were saying. They were just smiling at each other. 

"Patrick you can say your vows" the minister said snapping the two out of their trace. 

"Right. Um. So every since I met you I somewhat thought you were a jerk. Slowly I realized you weren't. I found myself falling for you and I tried to ignore it. That one night at my concert you were there and I finally admitted to myself that I loved you. That was also the night Dylan happened" Butch laughed lightly in the audience cause he knew exactly what that meant. "And I'm glad that he happened cause our baby boy brought us together. So I promise that everyday I will love you and our baby. Till death do us part" Patrick slid the ring on Pete's finger.

"Pete your turn" the minister said.

"Okay. Being me I couldn't write normal vows. So" Patrick pulled the paper out of his pocket. "They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I try to picture me without you but I can't. Cause we can be immortals, just not for long. I sometimes find myself comparing your past to my future, but I realized you are my future. Cause we can be immortals. And you can live with me forever now" Patrick was crying a little bit as Pete slid the ring on his finger. He couldn't believe Pete wrote that for him. 

"By the power invested in me. I pronounce to you Mr. and Mr. Wentz. You may kiss" Pete put his arms around Patrick's waist as Patrick wrapped his around Pete's neck. They kissed passionately since this is their first time kissing as husbands. The whole crowd was cheering for the two. The broke the kiss , but rested their foreheads against each other. They were just smiling at each other. They soon walked down the aisle hand in hand. 

"What a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore" Brendon sang.

"Don't through the glitter Bren" Dallon said grabbing Brendon's hand that was filled with glitter. Pete laughed as he heard the two. Pete and Patrick walked to where they were going to take wedding pictures. The photographer was a guy who has been taking pictures of the two forever. They took some separately and together. 

Everyone was in the reception area. They were all talking amongst each other and saying how nice the wedding is. Finally the two joined everyone. Everyone congratulated them, but Patrick just went to get Dylan. "I missed you so much baby" Patrick said hugging his child.

"Da-da" Dylan said. 

"Daddy's right here, baby's" Patrick said. 

"Hey there little guy" Pete said coming up behind Patrick. Dylan made a little grabby motion to Pete so they switched off. Pete held Dylan with one arm as he grabbed a glass of champagne. "I got him. Go socialize" Patrick smiled and kissed the two. He headed over to Brendon who was just eyeing the cake. 

"I wonder what kind it is. The top might be like vanilla and then chocolate. The bottom has to be the two combined. It looks so fucking good" Brendon said. 

"I honestly think that cake makes you turned on. I can't get you that turned on" Dallon said looking at his boyfriend. 

"You turn me on" Brendon said. "When you're holding cake" Brendon mumbled. 

"You're too much Brendon" Patrick said joining the two.

"Hey Mr. Wentz. How does it feel to be married to that idiot over there" Brendon said pointing at Pete that was laughing at something Mark said. 

"It feels wonderful. You were right about the cake though" 

"Yes!! I told you!!" Brendon said hitting Dallon's arm. Patrick laughed and kept drinking. He ate some of the food and helped Dylan eat. After a while the two cut the cake. The smushed some into each other's faces. Dylan found his new favorite food which is cake. Patrick found himself drinking a lot of champagne. 

"Let's get the two newly weds on the dance floor" Tyler was on stage playing his ukulele and singing Cant Help Falling In Love. Patrick was giggling as Pete pulled him close. He was swaying both of them both.

"I can drink you under the table" Patrick slurred slightly. 

"You're drunk" Pete said laughing. He hardly ever got a chance to see a drunk Patrick.

"I'm not. I think I'm just in love with you" 

"Yeah. You're definitely drunk Trick" Pete said shaking his head.

"Okay. Maybe I'm a bit drunk" he said giggly. Patrick started to just kiss Pete. Patrick was getting a little handsy so Pete pulled him over to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of water and handed to Patrick. 

"Drunk up" Patrick pouted and took a few sips. Some how through the night Patrick found another glass of champagne. Pete sighed and went to find Gerard and Frank. "Hey guys. I gotta take Patrick home. He's super drunk. You guys mind taking Dylan for the night?" 

"No not at all. Get your husband home" Gerard said.

"Thanks man" Pete said going to go find Patrick. He was at Andy, Joe, Brendon, and Dallon's table. "You know what Andy it wasn't that bad" Patrick slurred. "You know what" he paused. "I want another baby" Pete wasn't sure if he should turn around or not. "Pete! I can we have another baby?" 

"I don't know babe"

"Please. I want another baby"

"How bout we go home" Pete said.

"Are we going home so we can make another baby?" Patrick said excited. Pete looked to see the guys laughing lightly. 

"No. So that way you can sober up before going to sleep" Pete said. 

"But Pete" Patrick pouted as Pete held his hand as they walked out. 

"How bout once you're sober. I'll help you make the baby" Pete said.

"Yay!!" Patrick yelled kissing Pete. Now Pete knows why Patrick hardly gets drunk.


	19. Author Note

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm actually working on the new chapter for Love In A High School. I transition between that fic and this one. I'm thinking about making another Peterick fic, but I'm not sure. So I have two ideas for the new one. The first one is that Pete and Patrick are YouTubers and the second one is that they are the couple in high school that causes trouble. So comment if you want want me to do one of them or none at all. Also comment any ideas you guys have for the next chaper. Thanks for reading. Love you guys.


	20. Baby Talk

Patrick woke up and groaned from the sun coming through the window. He nuzzled his face into Pete's chest, trying to hide from the light. He felt Pete kiss the top of his head and mumbled, "Good morning, Mr Wentz" Patrick smiled as he remembered the fact the they finally got married. 

"My head hurts" Patrick groaned. 

"Wait right here. I'll be right back" Pete got out of bed and headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the Advil and a glass of cold water. He headed upstairs and had Patrick sit up. 

"Thank you baby" Patrick said kissing Pete. 

Patrick moved down his neck and his hands were moving lower and lower until Pete grabbed his hands. "Trick we need to talk" 

"Don't really feel like talking" Patrick said straddling Pete and kissing his neck.

"Patrick we really need to fucking talk" Pete somewhat yelled. Patrick pulled away and looked at him shocked. Pete took that as a sign that he can talk. "Were you being serious last night?" 

Patrick was trying to remember what he had said. He can only remember talk to Brendon about the wedding cake. "What did I say?" 

"Had a feeling you wouldn't remember" Pete said shaking his head. "You were talking to the guys about you having Dylan and then you said you wanted another baby. Like right now.  Not in a month or a year. Were you being serious?" 

Patrick really did want another baby. He was actually planing on talking to Pete about it when they when to Cancun. He can either admit it or deny it. "Pete, I was drunk" he decided to just use an excuse. 

"Yeah and when you're drunk you say what's on your mind. So is it true?" Patrick sighed frustrated and got off of him. 

"We are so not talking about this right now" Patrick said getting up to get dressed. 

"Yes we are Patrick. I need to know what you want" Pete said following him.

"I get that Pete, but I don't want to talk about it" he pulled on a pair of pants and tried to find a shirt. 

"Well I do. Just tell me if you want another kid" 

"Once again I don't want to talk about it" he put on a button up and grabbed his fedora. 

"You saying that somewhat comes off that it's true" Pete said. He known it was, but he just wanted to hear Patrick say it. 

"Fine! I want another baby!" Patrick yelled. Completely done with Pete bugging him. 

"That's all you had to fucking say!" Pete pulled him roughly into a kiss. Of course Patrick instantly kissed back. Pete picked Patrick back and he wrapped his legs around his waist. Pete walked them back over to the bed and undressed Patrick. Pete was roughly kissing him and Patrick was moaning and moving his hips against his. Pete pulled back and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He took of Patrick's boxers and slicked up his fingers. He thrusted one finger in Patrick deciding to do one at a time. 

"Come on Peter. I can take more" Patrick groaned. Pete pulled his finger out and crossed two fingers and thrusted them in hard. Patrick lifted his hips and moaned. Pete was thrusting his fingers and soon added another one. Patrick was moaning and whined while thrusting to met Pete's thrusts. Pete pulled his fingers out knowing that Patrick was close. 

He pulled his boxers off and thrusted hard into Patrick. Patrick groan from the force. He had no chance to get use to the slight pain cause Pete gripped his hips and started thrusting hard. Patrick was moaning and scratching his back as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Pete was grabbing him hard where he was sure that Patrick would have bruises. 

Pete moved on hand to grip the head board and moved his hips to change the angle. "Fuck!" Patrick moaned as he arched his back from the pleasure. Pete moved his head down to bit and kiss his speed spot on his neck. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Pete" Patrick kept saying while trying to meet Pete's thrusts with his own. 

"Fuck I'm close". He moaned. Pete moved so he can kiss Patrick's lips. He started thrusting at the same spot that got Patrick moaning like crazy. Patrick bit Pete's lip as a came. Pete came as well do to the pain. He stayed on top of Patrick, trying to catch his breath. 

Soon he pulled out of Patrick and laid next to him. Patrick moved to cuddle into Pete's side. Pete wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his messy hair. "So does that mean you want a baby too?" Patrick asked. He never really got an answer. All he got was mind blowing sex. 

"Let's see I just had unprotected sex with you. What do you think the answer is Patrick?" Pete asked. He wondered how his husband couldn't connect the dots. 

"Yes?" Patrick said looking up at him. 

"Yes, Trick" Pete told him. 

Patrick hugged him a little tighter and mumbled, "Thank you" 

"For what?" Pete asked.

"For not being mad at me for wanting this. I know how hard it is already to have Dylan" 

"Why would I ever be mad?" Pete said moving so he can fully look at Patrick. "Whatever you want I want Patrick. That's what husbands do. It is hard having Dylan cause I'm not use to raising a kid. I wasn't there to raise Bronx. Now though I feel if we have another baby I'm ready. I'm ready for changing diapers and long nights. So I want to have another baby with you" 

Patrick smiled and kissed him. He was so touched by Pete's little speech. He would have never though he would want another baby. "I love you so much" 

"I love you too Trick" Pete said kissing him again. Now all they had to do is go on their honeymoon and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys want them to have another baby? Also planning on adding another couple that are able to have a baby. Not sure who so comment what couple you want to.


	21. Cancun

Pete and Patrick finally got dressed and ready for their flight. They actually weren't doing the typical honeymoon. Well for the first week they were. On the second week Andy and Joe will come over to Cancun with Dylan. Brendon was heading over as well. He said that through out the hiatus he was going to all our houses and filming what we've been up too. He made it in to a documentary and was gonna premiere it in Cancun. It was called ****. Which is the weirdest name Patrick has ever heard. 

"Ready gorgeous?" Pete asked. 

"Yeah. Let's go" the two put their suitcases in the trunk and headed to the airport. Of course there was paparazzi's, but they just walked in with their heads down. Through out the flight the two just slept so they can be on the right sleeping schedule. Something they learned after years of traveling the world. 

They landed and luckily it wasn't so crowded. They took a taxi to the house Pete got. Of course Patrick didn't know a thing. He just thought the two got a hotel room. "What are we doing here?" Patrick asked confused.

"This is ours" Pete said.

"Ours?" Patrick said even more confused.

"Yeah. I bought this house. That way if we wanted to get away for a little bit or when we come here for tour, we can live here" 

"Pete. That's the sweetest thing ever. Thank you" Patrick said going up to his husband and kissing him. The two went inside and started unpacking. The house thankfully already had furniture in it. After the two unpacked they collapsed on the huge bed. Patrick laid his head on Pete's chest and was playing with his hand. He smiled as he touched the all black wedding band. 

"How long do we have to wait?" Pete asked. He was a little anxious to find out. He really wanted to have another kid shockingly. 

"I don't know a week or two" Patrick said. He never got a chance to call Cecilia and ask her questions. He can do that when they get back in LA. 

"Do you think more sex will make the chance of you getting pregnant higher?" Pete asked.

"I don't know, but fuck it. I'm horny" Patrick said straddling Pete. He leaned down and started kissing Pete and then one thing lead to another. 

*Week Later*   
The two had a great one week honeymoon. They didn't really leave the house at all. They just had a lot of sex. They figured it would give them a higher chance. Patrick was always too sore to make dinner so Pete did the cooking for once, which was just pizza.

The doorbell went off and Pete ran to answer it. "Hey guys" he said to Joe, Andy, and Brendon. "Hello there little dude" Pete said grabbing Dylan from Andy. Dylan grabbed at his dad's glasses. Pete hardly wore his glasses, but he didn't feel like wearing contacts. "Come on in guys" Pete said heading over to Patrick who was in the living room. 

"Oh, let me see my baby" Patrick said turning around to see everyone. Pete up handed him over and Patrick hugged him. "I missed you so much"

"Da-da" Dylan said against Patrick.

"Yes. Daddy's right here" Patrick said standing up. He some what limped to the kitchen. 

"Guessing you two had a good honeymoon" Brendon said winking at Pete.

"Don't you dare answer that Peter!" Patrick yelled as he was grabbing the makings for dinner while holding Dylan. Pete just nodded his head yeah. Joe gave him a high five him and Brendon just smirked. "I heard that!" Patrick yelled shaking his head. 

"How was he able to hear that?" Brendon asked shocked. 

"Ever since he had Dylan he can hear everything" Pete said sitting down and turning on the basketball game.

"Hey you guys want to announce the new to the fans?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah. Let's film in the kitchen. You guys coming?" Pete said turning to Andy and Joe.

"Naw. You and Patrick can take care of it" Joe said focused on the game. Pete shrugged and walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey gorgeous" Pete whispered in Patrick's ear as he hugged him from behind. "What you up to?"

"Making dinner and then washing all these dishes you left" he said stirring the pasta pasta he was making. 

"Where's Dylan?" Pete asked noticing Patrick wasn't holding their son.

"Oh I let him crawl around" Pete nodded and went to sit down by the kitchen island. 

"Okay so I'm gonna start filming. Just say all the info about where you can watch to performance" Brendon said holding the camera. Fall Out Boy and Panic! decided to perform a set that were just all their old stuff. 

"Gotcha" Pete said then spinning in the moving stool. Patrick put on gloves so he can wash the dishes. Patrick started washing the dishes as Pete looked at the camera. "Have you ever wanted to watch a completely hollow vapid pop star do manual labor?"

"Just so you know these gloves are really good" Patrick yelled over the water running and all the noise the dishes were making.

"If you want a hot lead singer of a band do your dishes, the come down to Cancun, Mexico on March 4th" Patrick looked at Pete with a 'what the heck' face while still washing dishes. "Join us and American Eagle for an awesome" 

"That's not gonna happen, right?" Patrick asked.

"What?" Pete asked turning to look at him. "Did you sign that contract?"

"What contract?" Patrick asked going back to washing dishes. 

"Exactly" Pete said turning back to the camera. He laughed and continue talking. "Check it out on ae.com" 

"Thanks for washing the dishes by the way" Patrick said. 

"You know I hate it when there's little bits of dirt scum on my glasses just for the record" Pete turned so he was looking at Patrick again.

"K. Working on it" Pete turned back to the camera. "This is thing is really gross for the record" 

"Uh less talk please" Pete said. "I'm not paying you to-"

"You're not paying me" Patrick interrupted keeping eye contact with the camera. "I'm married to you" Pete just looked at the camera with a serious face. Brendon held the camera till he finally burst into laughter. 

"Oh my god! That was perfect" Brendon laughed out. 

"Shut up Brendon" Patrick said rinsing off the last dish. 

"I will not cause I have ever right not to. It's a law that I can say-Ah. It has my leg" Pete looks to see Dylan holding on to Brendon's leg. 

Dylan just looked up and said, "Bren" 

"Hey. The kid said my name" Brendon said excited. 

"Oh my god that's good. He's learning more" Patrick said taking off his gloves. 

"Come on little sandwich. Let's let your Uncle Brendon walk" Pete grabbed Dylan which made him smile. Pete pretend to bit him causing him to giggle. Patrick smiled and continued to cook. 

"I'm gonna head to the hotel so I can edit and post this" Brendon said.

"Alright I'll see you later" Brendon walked out and waved at everyone else as he walked out. The guys were watching Tv and Dylan was on the floor playing with his toys. He soon decided to go to the kitchen to see his Dad. Pete took his eyes off the screen and noticed Dylan was gone. 

"Where is he?" Patrick said panicking a little bit. 

"I'm sure he's with Patrick. I'll go look" Andy said. He walked in to see Patrick cooking while holding Dylan.

"So we have to jump out a toaster and then crawl out. It wasn't a lot of fun" Patrick told Dylan.

"Blah" Dylan said making a explosion movement. 

"Yeah. That's how it sounded. Blah" Patrick said smiling at his adorable son. 

"You're really good with him" Andy said fully walking in. 

Patrick turned and did a little gasp to Dylan. "Look it Uncle Andy" 

"Hey kiddo" Andy said ruffling Dylan's hair. "How you been?" Andy asked Patrick as he sat on the counter. 

"Good. Great actually" Patrick said putting Dylan on the floor to crawl. 

Andy nodded and watched Dylan. He couldn't help but smile at the little guy. Dylan's hair looked really black today and his eyes looked really pretty. Just like Patrick's, but brighter. "He really looks like both of you guys today" 

"Hmm" Patrick asked turning around. 

"Dylan. Some days he'll look like Pete and other days he'll look like you. Today though he looks like both of you guys" Andy said watching Dylan crawl to get the small soccer ball that was in the room. 

"Yeah. I never noticed that. After awhile you don't really notice how he looks. Just love him to death" Andy smiled as he watched his friend/bandmate stare at his child with so much love in his eyes. Andy somewhat felt a pang of jealousy.

"What wrong?" Patrick asked as he noticed Andy looking a little sad. 

"Nothing just thinking" 

"About what Hurley?" Patrick leaned on the counter crossing his arms. 

"It's just" Andy wasn't sure if he should tell Patrick. Fuck it Patrick's trustworthy. "I somewhat want that with Joe" 

Patrick thought about what he said and then it hit him. "Oh my god" he said a little loud. "How didn't I notice earlier?" 

"Notice what and can you keep your voice down" Andy said looking at the door. 

"That you want to have a kid. I don't know how I didn't notice earlier. You wanting to take care of Dylan and you always asking me how it was to have him. It makes sense" Patrick explained. 

"Was I that obvious?" He asked. 

"No. I'm shocked I don't connect the dots. So what are you gonna do?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing. I mean I don't even know if I can have kids. I haven't really talked to Joe about this so I don't know he can. I mean I don't even know if he wants kids" Andy told Patrick. It was nice to finally talk to someone.

"Well you're never gonna know Andy. I mean I didn't know and yet I got pregnant. I can give you my doctors number. She might be able to help you. First though you have to talk to Joe. It takes two to tango" Patrick explained. 

"I know. I'm just trying to find the right time" Andy said. 

"Understand completely. Now I can tell you my secret" Patrick said biting his lip. 

"Secret? You're not the type to have secrets" Andy said confused.

"I know. Its recent" Patrick said. Andy can just hear the excitement in that one sentence. "Okay so I guess at the wedding I got super drunk and was saying stuff" Andy nodded remembering what Patrick said. "So the next morning Pete and I talked about it and" Patrick bit his lip and looked at his hands out of nervousness. "We're gonna try to have another baby" 

"Oh my god that's great Patrick" 

"I know" Patrick said with a huge smile. "I'm so excited. I mean we had a lot of sex as soon as we decided to so I have to be pregnant within this. I don't see how I couldn't be" 

"Did get your hopes up Patrick" Andy said.

"I know. I'm just excited to have another baby" Patrick said. 

"But what about tour? I mean if you get pregnant right now we're gonna have to cancel or you be pregnant through the whole tour" Andy said.

"I can tour while I'm pregnant. I did it for Soul Punk" Patrick said like it was the least of his worries. 

"Completely forgot that you did. You hid Dylan really well" 

"Yeah. Pete helped me towards the end" Patrick remember the two going through both their wardrobes to try to find something that hid Patrick's bump. It was such a struggle. 

"Well guess two new little ones are gonna join Fall Out Boy this year"


	22. Performance

Pete and Patrick got ready for the show. They did a sound check the day before and a bunch of fans were super excited for the show. Patrick had gotten Dylan dressed in his cute little Panic! At The Disco shirt, black pants, and black converses. "Ready babe?" Pete called from the front door. 

"We're ready!!" Patrick yelled while running over with Dylan in his arms.

"Alright let's go you little cuties" Pete said opening the door. Patrick buckled Dylan in while Pete put Dylan's diaper bag in the back seat. They both buckled up and headed to the venue. Patrick held Pete's hand as he looked out the window. Patrick of started thinking about what's happened in the past few months. He had found out he was pregnant, got a wonderful boyfriend, gave birth to his baby boy, got engaged, loved Dylan everyday, got married, and now they were planning on having a second child. It's bonus points that Fall Out Boy got back together. 

Pete pulled up to the place and they got off the car. Patrick was carrying Dylan as they walked in backstage since the entrance was crowded by fans. "Hey guys" Brendon said as soon as they got in their dressing room. For some reason all of Panic!, Twenty One Pilots, and Fall Out Boy were in their room. 

"Can I ask why you guys are in our dressing room?" Patrick asked as he took a seat while putting Dylan on his lap. 

"Wanted to hang out and see if you guys were arguing" Brendon said. 

"Why would we be?" Patrick said confused.

"Cause you were saying stuff while you were drunk" Dallon said as Brendon sat on his lap.

"We're all good. We talked about it. Too it's none of your guys business" Pete said sitting down next to Patrick. Dylan moved over to Pete's lap playing with the zipper of his jacket. "So get out" 

"Dude we wanna hang out" Brendon said pouting like a child. 

"Out unless you want to see me suck Pete off" Everyone stood up and left, but Andy grabbed Dylan before leaving. Patrick rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water. 

"Were you being serious?" Pete asked watching Patrick take a sip of water. 

"Do you want it to be?" Patrick took another sip looking as innocent as possible. He saw Pete nod so he put the water back on the table, and went on his knees in front of Pete. He undid Pete's belt and he lifted his hips up so Patrick could pull his pants and underwear down. Pete was barley even hard so Patrick just wrapped his hand around his dick and jerked him off. Patrick had rest his head on Pete's thigh watching as his hand moved. Pete just watched him and dug his teeth in his bottom lip. Pete couldn't take his eyes of Patrick. He had his dirty blond hair in his blue green eyes. He looked so innocent. Of course his actions weren't. Pete wondered how he married such a adorable yet sexy man. 

He didn't even notice that he was hard. I guess all it took was to think about Patrick. Patrick lifted his head and moved to get comfortable between Pete legs. Once he was, he put one hand wrapped around the base of Pete's dick and the other resting on his thigh. He wrapped his lips around him and didn't hesitate to take all of him down. Pete was shocked he wasn't gagging, but he loved it. He loved how warm Patrick's mouth was and he does that thing with his tongue that makes him moan a little bit. Patrick soon moved his free hand down into the front of his jeans to jerk himself off. Pete got even more turned on by seeing how turned on Patrick was. He's so close. He can feel that warm little feeling in his stomach. 

Dallon opened the door see Pete's back since the couch was facing the wall. "Hey dude. We're about to go" 

"Just give us a minute! Get the fuck out!" Pete yelled causing Dallon to close the door. "They weren't kidding. Patrick's really going down on him" he said to Brendon.

"Oh, I want to see" Dallon grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragging him to the stage. 

Patrick had pulled off of Pete and started to stand up. "What are you doin?" Pete asked confused.

"We have to go" Patrick said as if it was obvious. 

"No we don't. They wouldn't mind us missing their intro. Now get back to sucking me" Pete know he sounded a little harsh, but he know that was Patrick's biggest turn on. When Pete told him commands. Patrick got back onto his knees and started to blow Pete again. He put his hand in Patrick's hair and tugging a little bit, causing Patrick to moaned around Pete's dick. "Come on baby. I'm so close" Patrick started humming the song Panic! was performing. The vibrations going through his dick made him cum so hard he can see stars. Patrick pulled off and surprisingly didn't spit. Instead he swallows which was the hottest thing Pete's seen. Patrick wrapped his lips around Pete again. He was sucking on the head getting the last drops of cum in his mouth. Once he knew there was nothing left, he rested his head back on Pete's thigh looking up at him. He was giving Pete a small smile. The one that he gets only after sex. "I love you" Patrick said softly. 

Pete moved his hand down and putting it under Patrick's chin. He pulled him up so they were face to face. He put his thumb against his bottom lip. "I love you too" he said before kissing. He can cum and his Patrick. He wouldn't had kissed any one who if ever swallowed his cum, but Patrick was the only exception. Guess that's what love is. 

They made theirselves presentable and headed out of the room. The guys gave them a knowing look and Pete just smirked. They got on stage and performed their little hearts out. The fans loving every minute of it. Patrick and Pete smiled as they sang to each other I'm A Lawyer With The Way I'm Trying To Get You.


	23. Good News

It's been a month now since Fall Out Boy performed. Right now Pete was watching Dylan since Patrick decided to go to the store. Dylan was just taking little steps. Pete just encouraged him as he was watching some movie on Lifetime. 

"I'm back!" Patrick yelled as he walked in. 

"Hey. Where di-" Pete stopped short cause when he turned around Patrick had already ran upstairs. "Come on little guy" Pete picked up Dylan and went upstairs. He went to their room to see that Patrick was in the bathroom. He sat Dylan down on their bed and so he can ask Patrick what he's doing. He got his answer when he saw the opened box on the bed. 

"Thought it was time to find out" Pete looked up to see Patrick standing in the doorway. 

"And?" Pete asked standing up and walking to Patrick. Patrick just shook his head. "We can keep trying"

"How when we're going on tour tonight?" 

"We'll figure it out" Pete said wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist. 

"Maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe we should wait" Patrick said sadly. He really was hoping that he was pregnant. 

"I'm sorry baby" Pete hugged him since he saw his husband sad. 

"It's okay. I'm gonna take a shower" Patrick said going back in the shower. Pete sighed and went to sit on the bed with Dylan.   
***Skip To Concert***  
They were all backstage getting ready for the first show to start tour. Frank and Gerard agreed to watch Dylan as they were gone. They were their at the show to watch Dylan when they go on stage. 

"You guys excited to perform" Patrick asked Tyler and Josh. This was their first show performing in front of so many people. 

"So pumped man" Josh said. Patrick smiled and went to sit next to Andy to talk about how things are going. 

"So we got to tell you guys something" Frank said as him and Gerard stood in the front of the room. Bandit was hugging Gerard's legs since she didn't want to leave his side. 

"I'm pregnant" Gerard said smiling. 

"Oh my god" "Congratulation" Everyone said going and hugging the couple. Patrick stood up and walked out. He went to the equipment room. He was pacing as he was silently crying. 

Tyler had saw Patrick walk out and followed him. "Are you okay?" 

Patrick wiped all his tears and turned to look at Tyler. "I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You can talk to me" Tyler said. He was worried about Patrick. He was his friend after all. 

"It's just. Pete and I have been trying to have another baby. And noting. I'm just a little upset that Gerard's pregnant and I'm not" Patrick said. 

"I understand. I would be upset too. Maybe you and Pete can try again" Tyler said hopefully. 

"We agreed that we're gonna wait till tour is over" 

"Well you can always come and talk to me. I may not have a kid or a pregnant, but I can understand what you're going through" Tyler told Patrick resting his hand on his shoulder. 

"Thanks Tyler" Patrick hugged him thankfully. Soon it was show time. Tøp and Panic! performed really hyping up the crowed. Finally it was Fall Out Boy's time. Fans were holding up signs saying, We missed you. The fans loved all their new stuff which made Patrick glad. He was scared that they would get booed like last time they toured. 

They were performing Saturday which is their last song. Patrick was on the chorus when he felt something tug his pant leg. He stopped singing and looked down to see Dylan. He picked him up as he sang the second verse. Pete had removed his base getting ready for his part. He grabbed the mic and went to get Dylan from Patrick. He kissed his husband cheek as he started playing his guitar again. 

Pete started doing his screaming part as Dylan just played with the mic wire. Pete stood close next to Patrick causing Dylan to tug on Patrick's sleeve. Patrick grabbed Dylan again once the song was over. 

"Thank you for coming. We love you guys" Pete said. 

"Will see you guys soon" Patrick said. 

"Bye-bye" Dylan said into the mic waving. The fans awed and the guys walked off stage. 

"Alright baby. I love you so much. You have to be good for Uncle Gerard and Frank. Your Dad and I will be back soon" Patrick said to Dylan. They had to get on the tour bus and leave immediately. 

"We love you, Little Sandwich" Pete said kissing Dylan's cheek and hugging him. "We'll see you on your birthday buddy" Pete had been sure that they would be in Chicago on his birthday. Gerard and Frank would fly in with Dylan so then their family can finally meet their son. 

"Love Dad" Dylan said hugging Pete. He had slowly learned more words which made Patrick happy. 

"Love you too Dylan" 

Patrick had grabbed him and hugged him too. "Love Da-da" 

"Love you too, baby" Patrick kissed his cheek and handed him to Gerard. "Alright so please take care of him and yourself Gerard" 

"I will and don't worry about him. Your baby boy is in good hands" Patrick hugged Gerard and Frank thanking them again. 

Patrick kissed his son one last time and got on the bus. "I miss him already" Patrick said as he cuddled with Pete on the couch. 

"I know. We'll see him soon" Pete kissed the top of his head thinking. Soon he'll make Patrick happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't updated on this fic for awhile. Been focusing on my new fic more, but gonna try to work on my other fics. Also thank you for reading. Means a lot.


	24. More Then I Bargained For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning for smut. Sorry for any errors. Hope you enjoy. Still taking requests on any of my fics.

The shows have been doing really good. Fans loved them which the guys loved cause they were worried no one will like them. Patrick's been pretty sad cause he missed his baby. Sure Pete and him will talk to Dylan  every night, but Patrick wanted to hold him again. 

Right now they were heading to Chicago. Patrick was so excited he was bouncing in his seat. Pete just smiled at his husband and held his hand.

Once they got to Patrick's family house, he ran off. Frank and Gerard were outside with Dylan and Bandit. Frank was playing with the kids while Gerard sat on the porch chair watching the three of them. Gerard would play with them, but Frank didn't want him to get hurt. Since the couple found out about the baby, Frank has been sure Gerard doesn't do anything dangerous. 

"Da-da!" Dylan shouted as soon as he saw his Daddy. Patrick ran to him picking him up. 

"I missed you so much, baby" Patrick said hugging his son. 

"Miss Da-da" Dylan said. 

"Hope you were good for Uncle Gerard and Frank"

"He was" Gerard said walking over to him. "Bandit and him have become the best of friends" Patrick put Dylan down so he can play with his new best friend. 

"I can imagine. Look at you though" Patrick said to Gerard. He had a hand resting on his slightly big baby bump. 

"I know. Four months now" Gerard said smiling. 

"Wow. Just think that was me about a year ago" Patrick said remembering that he was still on tour when he was. God the struggle that was. 

"Right. Crazy to know Dylan's gonna be 1 tomorrow" 

"Right. My baby's growing up too fast" 

"Look at my Little Sandwich" Pete shouted as he ran and picked up Dylan, who was giggling like crazy. "Look at how big you are. You better not be as tall as me" Dylan shook his head no. "Good. You can be taller then Daddy though. Everyone's taller then him" 

"You're only two inches taller then me" Patrick said as Pete put Dylan on his shoulders. 

"I know" Pete said walking over to Patrick. "Still love you" He kissed Patrick as Dylan was messing with his hair. 

"Love you too" Patrick said through his smile. 

"Sweetie, you're home" Patrick turned to see his mom coming his way to hug him. 

"Hey mom" He said hugging her. He really missed his mom.

"Hello Pete" she said hugging her son-in-law. "How you been?" 

"I'm doing good, Patricia" He said.

"How bout you, Rick?" She said looking at him. Patrick was lost in his thoughts. He was watching Frank and Gerard looking as happy as can be. Sure they were always happy, but they seem more then usual. Patrick knew it was because Gerard was pregnant. He remembered when him and Pete were like that. He wants it to go back to that. 

"Patrick?" Patrick looked back at his mother again. 

"I'm fine" he said before running inside. 

"Hey Rick" Megan said as Patrick ran upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom. Megan ran upstairs to see what's wrong with her younger brother. 

"Go play with Bandit, buddy" Pete placed Dylan down on the grass before heading inside to check on his husband. He was greeted to Kevin sitting in the living room. "Where's Patrick?" 

"He ran upstairs. Megan's with him right now. What did you do to him?" He asked.

"Nothing" Pete went to sit down next to Kevin on the couch. "I think I know what's wrong though" 

"And?" Kevin asked wanting to know a little more. He never liked seeing his little brother upset. 

"He wants to have another kid. We tried before tour and nothing. I guess him seeing Gerard made him get upset. Fuck" Pete stopped to run his hand through his hair. "I hate this. I hate making him feel like this" 

"He won't open up the door" Megan said coming back downstairs and sitting with them.  
"He talked to me though" 

"Is he mad at me?" Pete asked.

"No. He's mad at himself. At least that's what I'm getting at. He thinks he can't have another kid" 

"Why would he think that?" 

"I don't know. This is Patrick we're talking about. Patrick the perfectionist. He probably thought one go was all it would take to get pregnant" she explained.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to knock up my brother and fast" Kevin said patting Pete's shoulder before getting up go to the kitchen. 

"I second that. Now I'm gonna make sure the family stays outside for awhile" she said heading outside. 

"Turned off the stove and flames. Have fun" Kevin said before following Megan outside. 

Pete couldn't believe that they were gonna distract the family just so Pete can try to get Patrick pregnant. 'Okay first step, get Patrick to open the door.' Pete headed upstairs and to the bathroom. He knocked on the door lightly. 

"Hey baby. It's me. Let-" Pete was cut off to Patrick opening the door and pulling him in by the collar of his shirt. 'Okay. Easier then I thought' Patrick just kissed him roughly. Pete was a little  surprised, but kissed back. 

"Fuck me" Patrick said against Pete's lips. 

"What?" Pete was not expecting that. He thought he would have to talk Patrick into having sex in the house he grew up in. He never let him back then when he was sixteen. 

"Fuck me with that cock of yours, Peter" Patrick said undoing Pete belt and unbuttoning his skinny jeans. 

"Really?" Pete said smirking as he watched Patrick pull his pants and boxers down. 

Patrick kissed him as he stroked Pete's now hard dick. "Yes" Patrick mumbled against Pete's lips. 

Pete bit Patrick's lip hard tasting blood. Patrick just moaned. He loved whenever Pete bites him hard. Pete pushed Patrick around and bent him against the sink. He pushed Patrick's pants and underwear down to his knees. 

Pete just pushed in and started thrusting. He didn't bother giving Patrick time. "Oh fuck, Pete" Patrick moaned out as Pete put his hands on the counter to thrust harder. Pete started to hit Patrick's prostate every time. "Fuck. Right there. Shit" Patrick moaned as he moved one hand to grip the top of Pete's hand.

"Look at yourself" Pete said looking at Patrick through the mirror. Patrick had his head down staring into the sink. He shook his head really not wanting to. He never liked looking in the mirror. "Look" Pete grabbed Patrick's hair and pulled so Patrick tilted his head up moaning. "Look at you. You dirty little slut. You want me to fill you up with my cum?" 

"Oh fuck, please" Patrick moaned. He can feel his legs shaking from the pleasure. He knew he was close. 

Pete pulled out and turned Patrick over. Patrick was confused until Pete lifted him and somewhat slammed him against the door. Patrick moaned slightly in pain from the force, but moaned with pleasure once Pete entered him again. Pete rested his hands against Patrick's head as he thrusted again. Patrick had his hands on Pete's shoulders, digging his nails in. He had his legs wrapped around his waist trying to match Pete's thrusts with his own. 

Patrick soon came between him and Pete's stomachs. Patrick tighten around Pete's dick from his orgasm causing Pete to cum deep inside him. He was about to pull out, but Patrick gripped his hips to stop him. "Don't. Stay" 

"Why? Doesn't it make you more sore?" Pete asked not really sure if that's right. Not his fault he never bottomed. 

"Yeah, but it will give us a higher chance" Patrick said. 

Pete smiled and kissed him. "It's okay, you know" 

Patrick looked at him confused. "What's okay?" 

"If we don't have a kid. I'm happy with Dylan. It would be nice to have another little one, but its okay if we don't. I mean what's the rush" Patrick scoffed and pushed Pete causing him to slide out. Patrick winced, but pulled up his underwear and pants. He then speed walked downstairs to see his family in the living room. "Patrick!" Pete said going downstairs after him. Of course he pulled his underwear and pants up, but didn't bother with the belt. Patrick heard him and went outside. 

"Patrick, what the hell?" Pete said following him and closing the door behind him so everyone wouldn't hear them. 

"How can you fucking say that!?!" He yelled. There goes them not hearing them. 

"What do you mean?" Pete asked as he started doing his belt. Some neighbors where heading outside to see what was going on so he didn't want them to assume. 

"How can you fucking say you don't want another kid!?!" Inside Andy winced at the fact Pete most likely said the wrong thing. 

"I never fucking said that! I said that I would love to have another kid, but its okay if we didn't!" Pete yelled trying to get he point across.

"Bullshit, Peter! Just tell me the truth! Do you want another kid or not!?!" 

"Not when you're fucking acting like this!" Pete yelled truthfully.

"What's that suppose to fucking mean!?!" Patrick felt hurt by what he said. He felt he hasn't don't anything wrong. 

"All you think about is you getting pregnant! That's why you've been all sad! That's why you broke down in tears when you found out Gerard was pregnant! That's why you ran upstairs today, because you hate seeing Gerard and Frank happy cause they're gonna have a kid!"Frank and Gerard looked at each other, not sure how to react. Gerard felt bad. If he would of knew Patrick was trying to get pregnant, he would of hid his excitement. Frank on the other hand didn't feel so bad. He had every right to show his happiness. His husband was pregnant. "You're jealous of them" 

"That's not fucking true! I focus on Dylan and.." Patrick was trying think of another thing.

"See! You focus on getting pregnant and our son cause you're baby hungry!" 

"Stop fucking saying that!" Patrick felt like he wanted to cry. "It's not true" Patrick said softly looking at Pete with tears in his eyes. Pete felt bad, but he wasn't gonna cave in. He wanted to make his point. 

Kevin can tell Patrick was gonna cry, so he stood up ready to walk out. Megan grabbed his arm and sat him down, shaking her head. 

"Yes it is Patrick. You know what was three weeks ago?" Patrick shook his head no. "It was my fucking birthday Patrick and you fucking forgot, because you were baby hungry" 

"Pete, that's not true. I-" 

"Stop fucking saying that! If you weren't then you would of remembered your own fucking husbands birthday! You know what Patrick" Pete said shaking his head. "It takes two people to make a baby and I don't know how you're gonna do that when I'm leaving" Pete said then walking fastly in the house.

"Pete, no. Don't do this" Patrick begged as he was crying. He was following behind Pete inside.

"Da-da" Dylan said moving in front of Patrick with his elephant toy in hand. 

"Not now Dylan" he said roughly as he moved him aside to follow Pete. He had wanted in Patrick's room where their bags were.

"Pete, don't do this please" Patrick begged grabbing his arm as he grabbed his duffel bag. Pete pulled his arm away and walked to the bedroom door. Patrick knew he had to tell him and he wish he didn't have to, but he needed to make Pete stay. 

"I had a miscarriage" Patrick called out to him. Pete dropped his bag and turned to look at Patrick. "That's why I've been acting like this" 

"Y-you were pregnant?"

"I lied when I said the test was negative. I didn't want to tell you an it being a false alarm. I wanted to make sure everything was okay before telling you. It was on fourth show that I saw Cecilia and she said that I was pregnant. I was gonna tell you after that nights show, but then it happened" 

"How?" Pete asked. 

"It was when I was heading to the drum set and I trip and from the the fall it cause our baby to die. God Pete" he said sitting on the bed and putting his face in his hands as he started crying. Pete went and sat next to him. He put his hand on Patrick's shoulder in a comforting manner. Patrick moved so he was sobbing into Pete's chest. Pete just held him as he felt himself crying.

"Y-you d-dont un-understand h-how m-much it hurt, Pete" He hiccupped out. "T-to have th-them p-pull out o-our dead baby" Pete closed his eyes as he tried not to think about it. He didn't want that image in his head. "I felt empty again" 

"I know baby" Pete said kissing the top of his crying husbands head. "I wish I was there to hold you're hand and tell you everything will be okay. I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry for not being there and I'm sorry for assuming things" 

"It's okay Pete" Patrick said moving so he can look at him. Patrick's eyes and cheeks were red and you can see all the tear streaks. "I should of told you. It's just you were so happy touring and I didn't want to ruin that"

"It's okay, Patrick. I understand" Pete said hugging Patrick against his chest again. 

"Don't leave me" Patrick said with so much sadness in his voice. 

"I won't Patrick" Pete said making a promise in his head.


	25. We'll Be Okay

Patrick had fallen asleep in Pete's embrace. Pete laid him down in the bed and quietly walked out. He softly closed the door and started crying. He leaned his head against the door sobbing. He just was devastated. He felt stupid for not noticing. It hurt to know that he could have had another son or maybe a daughter. Pete stopped crying once he heard someone coming up the stairs. He wiped all his tears and ran a hand through his hair. He looked to see it was Andy. 

"Hey Hurley" Pete said trying to act casual. Andy smirked cause they heard him sobbing. That's why he volunteered to check on him.

"Hey dude. You guys okay?" 

"Yeah. Just uh-" Pete looked down not sure what to say. Andy saw him start crying. He went and put an arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner. Pete just started sobbing again making Andy hug him. "H-how di-didn't I notice?" Pete sobbed out.

"Notice what?" Andy asked confused.

"Our baby" Pete mumbled as he was slowly stopped sobbing, but tears were still escaping.

"Dylan?" 

"No. God" Pete wiped his tears and rubbed his eyes. "He was pregnant and he had a miscarriage"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry" Andy said understanding Pete's sadness. "Is Patrick okay?"

"Yeah. That's why he's been like that. He's asleep right now" Pete said. 

"Let's get some food. You must be hungry" Andy said patting his back.

"Starving" Pete said heading downstairs.

"Da" Dylan said as he saw Pete. He still couldn't say Dad fully, but Pete found it cute how he said it. Dylan was sitting in his Grandma's lap, playing with some toys. 

"Hey buddy" Pete said as he picked him up and kissed his cheek. Dylan just gave his cute little smile to Pete and was playing with Pete's jacket. 

"We were waiting till you guys came down to start dinner. Where's Patrick?" Patricia asked. 

"He fell asleep. I'm sure he won't mind if we start dinner without him" While Pete was talking Andy was whispering to Joe what happened. Joe looked at Pete with sad eyes after what his fiancé told him. 

"Are you sure?" Patricia asked as she grabbed Dylan from him.

"Yeah. He probably jus-" Pete stopped short since Joe came up and hugged him tightly. Pete hesitantly hugged him back since he didn't know why he was.

"I'm so sorry man" Joe whispered in his ear. He really felt bad for his best friend. He can't imagine losing a child. 

Pete just tightened his hand on Joe's shirt. He didn't want to think about it again.

He looked over Joe's shoulder to see everyone looking at them slightly confused. Andy though looked at him with tears in his eyes. Pete knew that Joe and Andy cared about him and Patrick, but he didn't know they cared this much. 

Pete pulled out of the hug and nodded his head. He was too scared to talk due to the fear of breaking down again.

Everyone looked at each other and went to the dinning room. Pete sat down next to Joe and he left the seat next to him empty. Dylan had found his way back to his Father's arms. He just cuddled into his chest as Pete ate.   
Pete tried to pay attention to what they were talking about, but he couldn't. The voices in his head were growing. He didn't know how when he took his meds this morning. "Da-da" Dylan said pointing at the door. Pete look to not see Patrick standing there 

Patrick had walked in quietly and looked at everyone happy. Then his eye landed on Pete. He was looking at his food pushing it around with his fork. His eyes didn't have that spark of happiness in them like before. They were sad and broken. Pete had his other hand on Dylan's back. It looked like he needed to touch him to know that everything's okay. 

As soon as Dylan called for him, he went next to the door to hid. He felt himself crying due to the fact that he made Pete like that. He made him unhappy. He made him not be the real Pete. The happy, hyper, joke telling Pete. 

"Patrick" Pete had called out. Patrick wiped all his tears with the back of his hands and walked into the room. Everyone was staring at him with worried eyes. He wondered if his husband told them everything.

"Hey baby" Pete said since no one else was talking. Patrick just walked over to Pete and kissed his cheek. Dylan started moving so Patrick can pick him up which he did. 

"Do you want me to serve you a plate, sweetie?" Patricia asked her son. 

"No. I'm fine mother. I'm not really hungry" Patrick said.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Pete asked looking up at Patrick. 

"No. I'm fine Peter" Patrick wasn't looking at him, instead at his son who was in his arms. He was looking at the person that means the world to him. 

"You wanna talk?" Pete asked. 

"Please" Patrick said with a broken voice. "Do you mind Gerard?" 

"No. Not at all" Gerard sid taking Dylan from Patrick. Pete was waiting by the door holding it open as he was waiting for Patrick. He walked to the living room and Pete followed. 

They say down on the sofa with a little gap between them. They just sat there in utter silence. 

"I shouldn't have told you" Patrick said looking straight ahead. 

"Why do you say that?" Pete asked looking at Patrick.

"Cause you're not happy anymore. Don't try to lie to me and say you're fine" 

"I'm not gonna say I'm happy cause I'm not. I feel stupid for not noticing and sad cause we could of had another kid" Pete told him truthfully since he wanted the truth. 

"You can leave me if you want to"   
"I'm not gonna leave you Patrick. I promised I won't and I don't break promises" Pete rested his hand on Patrick's thigh. Patrick looked down at his hand and placed his left hand on top of his. Pete lightly smiled at the sight of Patrick's wedding ring. It looked so perfect resting on his pale finger. He can't imagine it not being there.

Patrick leaned his head against Pete's shoulder and Pete leaned his head over his. "Are we gonna be okay?" Patrick asked like he was a little boy scared. 

"We're gonna be okay lunchbox" Patrick moved his head so he can kiss Pete then he put his head back on his shoulder. 

"I love you, Pete" 

"I love you too, Patrick. Forever. Even after death" Patrick smiled as he pressed his face into Pete's neck. They both knew they would be fine. Just another obstacle to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take any requests. Also I don't think I thank you guy enough for reading my work. So thank you very much guys


	26. Dylan's Birthday

"Da-da" Dylan said looking up at his sleeping daddy. Pete had came up stairs late last night to see his husband holding their son asleep. 

Dylan moved his little hand up to put on his daddy's face. "Da-da" 

Patrick opened his eyes to see his little boy looking up at him with his green blue eyes. "Hi baby. Happy birthday" he leaned down and kissed the top of his fluffy black hair. 

"Good morning you two" Pete said smiling at them. He got out of bed to get dressed. Patrick sat up with Dylan watching Pete. 

"You didn't sleep did you?" Patrick knew his husband way to well. He knew he didn't from the way he was moving. 

Pete stopped and looked at Patrick. "No" he said quietly. 

Patrick knew Pete was still feeling guilt. He wish he didn't. "Well, me and this little guy are gonna get some breakfast" 

Pete stood there and watched them walk out of the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. 

"Just don't think about it for a day Pete. Today's your sons day" Pete told himself. 

He headed downstairs to see everyone sitting at the dinning room table. He went to sit next to Patrick who was watching Dylan eat while having a cup of coffee. 

Pete grabbed a plate to get some pancakes. Then he sat down next to Dylan's other side.

"So what do you guys have planned today?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. Probably going into town for awhile" Patrick told his brother. 

"That sounds like fun. When you guys come back we can give the little guy his cake and presents" Megan said.

*Time Skip*

"I'm shocked not many fans are coming up to us" Patrick said as they were walking around town. They had drove a little further so they could be by the ocean. 

"Maybe cause they know its our Little Sandwich's birthday" Pete said as he kissed the top of Dylan's head. "Let's go walk on the beach"

"I don't know, Pete" Patrick never was a fan of the beach, but then he saw his son looking at the water in wonderment. "I guess we can. Dylan's never got a chance to" 

Pete smiled and the little family started walking on the beach. Dylan kept pointing at the water so Pete went to put his little feet in the water. He wasn't a fan.

He liked the sand though. Dylan had plopped down and would get a fistful of sand and watch it slip through his fingers. Pete was crotched down watching his son.

Patrick thought it would be a perfect picture so he pulled out his phone to capture it. He posted it on Instagram and captioned it, 'Dylan Kingston Wentz today you are one. I'm so happy to gave birth to you even though it hurt pretty bad. Me and @petewentz love you very much. Happy birthday baby'

While Patrick was doing that Pete couldn't help, but to start thinking bad things. Thinking about if he had another little baby boy or girl next to Dylan. About how much he'll love em. He looked up at Patrick, who was on his phone typing, and started thinking how he went to the doctors by himself. He wondered if he was in as much pain as he was when he gave birth to Dylan. Maybe he didn't feel it all. Was he crying? Was he sitting there in silence? He wanted to ask him all these questions so bad. 

"Pete? Pete?" Patrick had notice Pete looking up at him with sadness in his eyes. "Pete?" 

"Yeah" he said getting out of that sad place his mind went to. 

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked him as he picked up Dylan. 

"Yeah. Come on let's get home. It's getting cold" Pete got up and walked away without saying anything else to him. 

Patrick followed him and was wondering why Pete would say that. It was still really hot outside. "Your dad's weird sometimes" Patrick whispered to Dylan. 

They walked back to the car and Pete said he wanted to drive. Patrick let him and was just listening to the radio. 

Pete was driving and was just trying to stop thinking. He glanced at Patrick and saw that he was humming to the song playing. He looked so happy. He didn't get how. He fucking lost his kid and yet he looks so happy. How can he be so fucking happy?

Pete found himself gripping the steering wheel tightly. He pulled into the drive way and just sat there taking a deep breath. Patrick got off and got Dylan off. Pete got out of the car and slapped the door closed.

"Pete?" Patrick called out to his husband. He walked fastly to catch up to him. 

"Happy Birthday Dylan!" Everyone said as the door opened. Pete just hit the sign they hanged up and stormed upstairs. 

"Pete?" He called out to him again. He just heard his bedroom door slam shut. 

Patrick knew what was wrong right away and he handed Dylan to Andy before running to the kitchen. He went to the cabinet that they had put Pete's pills at. "Shit" he said noticing he was running low. He only had enough for five days. 

He ran upstairs with the pills in his hand. He went to make sure the door was locked before knocking, but shockingly it wasn't. 

"Pete?" Patrick called out since Pete wasn't in the room. He looked around trying to find him. "Fuck" he muttered. 

The bedroom door opened and there was Pete. "Shit, Peter. You scared me" 

"Tell me" Pete said.

"Tell you what?" Patrick asked confused. 

"Tell me how...it was" Patrick sighed and walked towards him. 

"Here" Patrick opened his hand to show him the pills. 

"I don't want them" Pete said. He just wanted Patrick to answer all his questions.

"Peter, you need to take them" 

"I don't fucking want them" Pete slapped Patrick's hand causing the pills to scatter on the floor. 

"Pete" 

"Tell me!" Pete said gripped Patrick's shoulders. "Tell me how you felt when it happen! Tell me how it felt! Just tell me!"

Patrick just watched him yelling at him. He didn't want to talk about it so he wasn't going to. Pete finally just hugged him and started crying hard against him. "Just tell me why you didn't tell me" 

"Peter, I didn't tell you because I knew you were gonna be like this" Patrick told him hugging him.

"Like what?" Pete mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know you feel guilty about the baby and I don't want you too. I want you to be happy again" 

"But, how are you so happy?" Pete asked looking at Patrick who gave him a sad smile. 

"Because I accepted it. Cecilia told me when I got a check up before everything happened that there was small chance that the baby would survive. She said most of the time when a male tries to get pregnant again they have a miscarriage"

"Does that mean we can't have another baby?" Pete asked hoping that's not what Patrick was trying to tell him. 

"I don't know. She said there's a low chance that we can" Pete nodded his head and kissed Patrick softly. 

"At least we have our little sandwich" Pete said softly. 

"Come on. You have to take your pills and then we have to make an appearance at our son's birthday party" Patrick said as he held his hand. They headed downstairs to see that everyone was outside. Pete went to the kitchen to get his pills and Patrick headed outside.

"See there's your daddy" Andy said showing Dylan Patrick who was walking outside. 

"Hi baby's" Patrick said as Dylan moved so he can be in his arms. "You liking your birthday so far?" Dylan nodded his head while playing with Patrick's shirt.

"Da" Dylan said noticing Pete. 

"Hey little guy" he said taking Dylan from Patrick. "I'm sorry about earlier Dylan" he started walking away from the crowed of family and friends so he can talk to his son.

"Dad has a lot of problems. Not physically but mentally. You'll know more about it when you're older" Pete sat down next to the tree with Dylan in his lap facing him. "Right now I'm trying to get my sh-stuff straight, but right now I'm gonna focus on you" 

Patrick had walk towards them thinking Pete would see him, but he didn't. Just was focused on their son. "I'm gonna focus on you and your daddy. I love you so much Dylan. I'm sorry that you may not have a little brother or sister, but that means more love for you right?" 

Pete just smiled and stared at his son, who was staring up at him with his eyes wide in wonderment. "I'm glad you have your daddy's eyes. Same exact one that I fell in love with so long ago. God I was a pervert back then" 

"Yeah you were" Pete finally noticed Patrick leaning on the tree listening to them. "Crushing on a 15 year old when you were 19. That's some serious gross stuff" 

"Hey you were crushing on me too" Pete shot back.

"Caught me red handed" Patrick said sitting down next to Pete and kissed him. "Never could resist your hotness" 

"Come on you guys! Cake time!" Patricia called out to the little family. Pete stood up with Dylan in his arms and then gave Patrick a hand. 

They went by the table and sat down. Patrick had put Dylan in his lap so he can see over the table. Patricia brought out the cake and Megan had the small little cupcake with a candle on it for Dylan. 

"Happy birthday to you" everyone started singing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Dylan. Happy birthday to you"  
Pete smiled at his son giggling.

"Make a wish baby" Patrick whispered in Dylan's ear. 

"Da-da" Dylan said hugging Patrick tightly. Pete looked at Patrick smiling. They looked at each other and blew out the candle for their son. The couple knew Dylan loved his first ever birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I haven't had WiFi in a long time cause I just moved. So hoped you liked this chapter. Just a small update on my other works. Love In A High School is over. I am debating on making a squeal since I enjoyed writing that one so much. I Never Meant For This To Happen is some what on hold. I haven't had many ideas. YouTube Romance I am working on so that will be up soon. I Don't Love You Anymore will continue soon as well. 
> 
> Now for this bad boy I am trying to work on, but I need your help. So I was wondering if I should write the next chapter about them started to film the Young Blood Chronicles or have Pete release Grey and on a interview of the band he talks about his depression. So leave a comment on what you think also if you have any ideas for my other works go and comment on that. 
> 
> Love you guys and Frank Iero was so fucking good live.


	27. Club

They had said the goodbyes to their family four days ago and headed back on tour. Pete soon realized he had to let the death go, but sometimes he would think about it. At the moment they were in Arizona. They finished the gig and was now at the hotel.

"Hey! Wentz!" Pete turned around to see Brendon heading his way.

"What's up, Urie?" He asked as Patrick headed up to their room. 

"Me and the guys are going out to this club in town. Do you and Patrick wanna come?" He asked.

"Uh I'll have to ask Trick. Is Joe and Andy going?" 

"Naw. Andy said he wanted to talk to Joe tonight" 

"Alright. I'll text you if we decide to go or not" Pete said as he got on the elevator. They both did their secret handshake then went their separate ways. 

Patrick was sitting on the bed when Pete walked in. "Hey"

"Hey baby" Pete went over to him and kissed him. "Brendon invited us to go to this club with them. You wanna go?" 

"Sure. Would be nice to get out" Pete nodded and pulled his phone out to text Brendon. 

They changed and headed to the lobby. They all got in the SUV they rented and head to the club. Once they got there some how Brendon got them on the VIP list. 

They walked in and got a table and started ordering drinks. Pete got a gin an toxic and Patrick settled with some Jack Daniels on the rocks. Panic just got some beers. Pete tapped his husband shoulder and said, "Let's take a pic"

They did and Pete posted it putting emojis that looked like their facial expressions. Through the night Pete didn't realized that Patrick kept downing his drink and went to get more. Soon Patrick just went to the bar and took shots of fireball. 

"Hey have you seen Patrick?" Pete asked Dallon once he realized that he want next to him anymore. 

"He went to the bar" Dallon said before Brendon dragged him to the dancefloor to dance.

Pete went through the crowed to people to reach the bar. Patrick was hugging against some guy.

"You know I really like your tie" Patrick slurred out as he gripped his tie. "Maybe you and I can go to the hotel and I would let you do that thing you like to do" 

Pete instantly knew he was extremely drunk. He knows cause he was pretty much like this on their wedding. 

"Patrick" he said pulling and his arm to get his attention.

"Pete!" He exclaimed as he went and started hugging all on Pete.  
"Hey I want you to met Pete" 

"Actually the name is Shane" the black haired guy said. 

"Yeah. Sorry about my husband. He's extremely drunk. It was nice meeting you" Pete said as he started to help Patrick walk over to their table. 

"Brendon!" He yelled over to him. He was sitting on Dallon's lap making out with him.

"What!?!" He yelled over the music.

"We need to go Patrick's drunk!" 

"You're drunk" Patrick slurred out. 

"Alright" they paid the bill and then headed out to the car. 

"Ugh. I don't feel good" Patrick said causing Pete to stop walking.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Patrick bent over and started puking on Pete's shoes practically. Pete just sighed and rubbed his back.

"You good?" Pete asked once he stopped, but was still bent over. 

"Yeah. I think" Patrick said as he straighten his back. "I'm sorry about your shoes" Pete just smiled and start walking again. 

Once in the car Patrick leaned his head on Pete's chest. "I'm sorry Pete. You know I'm sorry about it right" 

Pete instantly knew what Patrick was saying sorry about. He would of said something, but he just couldn't. 

"I should of told you right away" Brendon turned around to look at the couple in the back seat. He was a curious person so he wanted to know what Patrick was going on about.

"If I did we would have a baby right now. We wouldn't be fucked up so much. We would be happy" Brendon looked at his boyfriend shocked. That explains why Pete hasn't been the same.  

Pete moved his finger under Patrick's chin to tilt his face up. He gave him a sad smile and just kissed him. Patrick kissed back a little surprised. Brendon turned around not wanting to see his best friends making out. 

"You know I wouldn't mind if you did that thing you like doing" Patrick whispered once they broke the kiss. 

"Alright. We are here so you can go on in you're room to do your porno shit" Patrick laughed and grabbed Pete's hand and went into the hotel. Once in the elevator Patrick started kissing him again. 

They were on the 6th floor so they just made out the whole way there. Once the doors opened Pete broke the kiss and grabbed Patrick's hand. They walked to the door and Pete opened it with the key card. 

"Come on Mr Wentz" Patrick said as he started to take off his clothes and getting on the bed. "Use me for your entertainment" 

Pete smiled and went to be on top of Patrick. He kissed him and then moved down to his neck. "You really want me to do the thing" 

"Please" Patrick squeaked out as Pete started sucking on his sweet spot on his neck. 

"My pleasure" he kissed Patrick then slapped his thigh. "Turn around" 

Patrick listened and got on all fours. Pete moved down and spread his cheeks opened and started to lap his tongue over Patrick's hole. 

"Fuck, Pete" Patrick moaned out. Pete smirked and kept fucking Patrick with his tongue.

"Pete, fuck me already" Patrick moaned. Pete stopped and started taking his clothes off. He leaned down and kissed the back of Patrick's neck. 

He grabbed his dick and positioned himself. He grabbed Patrick's hips and thrusted in. Patrick was tight around him causing him to groan. He start thrusting slowly not wanting to hurt Patrick.

"Fuck. Harder" Patrick demand, biting his lip. Pete listened and gripped his hips hard, picking up the pace. 

"Fuck. Your so tight" Pete said after he grunted. 

"Fuck right there. Fuck" Patrick moaned out as he moved one hand to grip on the headboard. 

"God. I'm close Trick" Pete said after awhile of thrusting. 

"Me too" Patrick panted out. They soon came at the same time and then laid down. 

"That was a successful night out" Patrick said after awhile. Pete laughed and kissed Patrick's sweaty forehead before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be about Trohley. Comment what you think Andy's talk is about.


	28. We Need To Talk

Andy just finished showering and came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Joe was laying in the bed with the remote in hand trying to find something to watch.

"Hey. Uh can we talk" Andy asked after he put on a pair of boxers and shorts. 

"Uh yeah. Sure" Joe sat up on the bed as Andy sat on the bed criss cross. 

"So I was just..um..." Andy really couldn't think of how to start the conversation. 

"Is everything okay?" Joe asked seeing his fiancé having trouble with what he wants to say. 

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you ever wanted kids" Andy thought that was a great way to start. 

"Yeah. I mean I know we never talked about it, but I just assumed you knew I did" Joe shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. 

"Yeah well..uh.." Andy didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe cause he feared that Joe actually didn't want kids. He just said that to make him happy. "I had gone to Patrick's doctor and uh.." 

"Wait a second" Joe said interrupting. "Is this you telling me your pregnant?" 

"No! Oh my god! No!" Andy quickly denied. "I'm just trying to tell you that I'm able to get pregnant. I'm just trying to somewhat tell you that I want to have a baby" 

"Well I'm down for that. I mean imagine a little mixture of me and you." 

"Oh my god. It'll be adorable. They can be best friends with Dylan" Andy smiled as he imagined the scene. 

"If we have a girl we are keeping her away from that Wentz boy. I don't want my little girl getting unpurified by that Wentz charm" Andy laughed cause he knew Joe was gonna keep that promise. 

Andy was gonna say something, but was stopped by a knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow cause he thought everyone had gone out to the club. He got up and went to see who it was. 

It was Tyler. 

"Hey man. What's up?" Andy asked.

"Hi. Uh. You know where Patrick's at?" Tyler asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, he went to the club with Panic" Andy told him. 

"I was sorta guessing that. I guess I'll talk to him in the morning. I'll see you guys later" Tyler started walking back to his room, but Andy stopped him.

"Hey. You can come in and talk to us. I mean Patrick will most likely have a hangover in the  morning" Tyler nodded, accepting his offer, and walked into the room.

"Hey bro. How's it going?" Joe asked as Andy closed the door. 

"I'm pregnant" 

"What!" The couple yelled in shocked.

"Yeah. I really don't know what to do that's why I need to talk to Patrick" 

"No" Andy said quickly as he walked over to sit on the bed. Tyler had sat down in one of the chairs in the room. 

"Why not? He's the only one I know who's had a kid. Can't really ask Gerard since he's still pregnant and I don't really talk to him." 

"You can't tell him. He will freak out" Joe said.

"Okay then you guys tell me what to do" 

"Um. What's the problem?" Andy asked. He was sure he would have some answers due to him asking Patrick questions. 

"What am I gonna do? How am I gonna tell Josh or his family? Oh my god! My family! How the heck am I gonna tell them?"

"First off you'll be okay. For the Josh thing, just tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy. As well as his family. And why you freaking out about telling your family?" 

"Cause they believe that if you have a kid before being married to someone is like a sin or something" Tyler explained.

"Then get married" Joe said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"What? No. I don't think Josh is up for that" 

"What do you mean Josh is not up for it? For God sake you guys are already like a married couple. You guys are never apart" 

"Alright then what about me giving birth? You know anything about that? Sure you don't" 

"Actually I do" Tyler looked at him shocked. "You can either get a c-section or do natural. You have a higher chance of living if you do c-section"

"Wow. How did you know all this?" Tyler asked.

"Cause I started questioning Patrick alot" Andy said and Joe nodded. 

"Well thanks for the help guys. I'm gonna head back to my room. I'm sure Josh is freaking out." Tyler started walking to the door then paused and looked back at the two. 

"I promise I won't tell Patrick" after that he walked out. 

Andy sighed and laid back on the bed. Joe looked at him and laid back with him. "Hopefully Patrick doesn't notice" 

"You read my mind" Andy said. "He's bound to notice. I mean it's Patrick. He noticed when that one fan was pregnant before she even known"

"Oh shit. I remember that" Joe said.

*Flashback*  
They were playing in Atlanta and were doing a great and meet. They were saying hi to fans and taking pictures. 

"Hey gorgeous" Pete said as he put his hands on Patrick's hip.

"Hi Pete" Patrick said wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm tired" he buried his face in the crook of Pete's neck.

"Same" Pete noticed that another fan was heading their way so he broke the hug. He kissed Patrick quickly as a sorry. 

"Hi. I'm Sara. It's great to meet you guys" she said. She looked to be in her early twenties and she had longish black hair.

"Great to meet you too" Pete said as he signed the picture that Joe and Andy already signed. 

Patrick was watching her and noticed things. She was glowing slightly and she had a little stomach. She had this sparkle in her eye like the one Pete said he used to have. 

"Hi" Patrick said once Pete passed the picture to him. "So how far along are you?" 

"Um excuse me?" Sara asked with a confused look.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just thought-I was just assuming you were pregnant. I mean you had that motherly glow and you had some extra weight. No offense." Patrick apologized real quickly.

"Oh my god. I just realized I was suppose to start my period two weeks ago. Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" She shouted excited and hugged Patrick.

"Um, its not 100% so you should maybe take a test" Patrick told her.

"Oh my god. Yes. Of course. This is huge though. My fiancé and I have been trying" 

"Well Congratulations" Patrick said. When they took their picture, Patrick pointed at her stomach and made a shocked face.

"Hey. How did you know she was pregnant?" Pete asked late on that day.

"I just did" was all Patrick said. 

*Flashback Ended* 

"I swear. That kid is like a god with pregnancy." 

"He's not really a kid anymore, Joe" Andy said. The two were cuddling on the bed. 

"I know. Feels like yesterday when I met the short little guy in Borders." 

"Feel like yesterday when me and you happened." Andy said.

"I would go back and relive our whole relationship" 

"I would love to do that as well" Andy sat up and kissed Joe. 

"So when do you want to start?" Joe asked before kissing him. 

"Mmm. After we get married" Andy said kissing him again

"Jeez. I can't wait for that day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So gonna start school tomorrow. Yay!! *Sarcasm* Not! I don't want to deal with people. So I'm gonna try to update soon. I'm working on my Freard fic and my other Peterick one. So those will be up soon. See you guys later and thank you for reading.


	29. Good to Bad

For the past month the tour had been going good. Tyler had talked to Josh and they decided to listen to Andy and keep the pregnancy a secret. Patrick and Pete were doing pretty well. Patrick had gone to go back to his habit of drinking which wasn't so great. 

Almost every night, him and Brendon would drink a whole bunch of beers and take a bunch of shots. Majority of the times Pete went to his bunk so he wouldn't have to deal with the drunk and horny Patrick out there. Every time he woke up Patrick would be pressed against him asleep. 

At the moment they were in San Francisco. Pete and Patrick decided to go out to eat before the show. 

"Three more shows and we're done" Pete said as they were starting to walk back to the venue. 

"Thank god." Patrick said as he held Pete's hand. 

Pete looked at Patrick as they kept walking. He still was skinny, but started to get a stomach. "Trick can you not drink tonight" 

"Yeah. I mean I probably should start cutting back" Pete smiled and the two finally got to the venue. There was a line outside and people stated screaming at the fact they were seeing them.

"Hope you guys like the show" Patrick said to the fans. They went back stage to see everyone in the large backstage room.

"Tyler you can't climb that high" Josh said. 

"But I want to. I won't get hurt" Tyler argued. 

"I'm not letting you take that risk." Josh said.

"Joshua, I'll be fine. I mean I've been climbing my whole life" Tyler said pissed off. 

"I get you have, but I don't want you getting seriously hurt. You or the baby" Patrick looked up at that. How could he not noticed? Tyler had gained weight and he heard him crying the other night. He had that glow the other day, but he just guessed it was the way the sun was hitting him. 

"Patrick!" Tyler shouted as Patrick got up and ran out the room. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. 

Pete ran after him and started knocking on the door. "Patrick! Baby! Open up the door!" 

"Go away Pete!" Patrick yelled through the door. He was sitting on the floor crying. 

"Baby please" Pete didn't get a response so he started to get worried. "Talk to me please. You don't have to open the door just tell me you're okay" 

"I'm just... I'm hurting so much" Patrick was still crying and he started feeling this pain that was familar. 

"What do you mean you're hurting? Did you hurt yourself? Please tell me you didn't" Tyler gasped and Pete turned to see that Panic and TØP where watching him. 

"No...I just...remember everything and I'm scared" 

"Why you scared?" Pete didn't get a response. "Baby why you scared?" Pete asked again. "Are scared it's gonna happen to Tyler? To you?" 

Pete still didn't get a response and he was freaking out. He laid on the floor so he can see through the small crack at the bottom of the door. He saw Patrick on the floor passed out. 

"Shit!" He stood up and started pounding on the door with his fist. "Patrick baby! Get up!" 

"Here I have a key" a roadie came over after Josh had ran to find someone. Pete quickly started unlocking the door and then ran in. 

"Baby" he kneeled down and put Patrick in his lap. "Wake up please" 

Pete checked his pulse on his neck to find that his heartbeat was slightly there. 

"Shit. Someone call an ambulance!" Pete started shaking Patrick slightly hoping that will make him wake up. 

"Come on baby. Get up." 

"Pete" Brendon said softly.

"Please baby. I need you" 

"Pete" Brendon said a little louder. 

"What! What do you want Brendon!" Pete yelled.

"He's bleeding" Brendon pointed and Pete looked in the direction. Right on his crotch of his pants. 

Pete instantly knew why Patrick was scared. He put his hand over his mouth and started crying. "No" he cried out. "No baby" 

"What's going on?" Brendon whispered to Andy. 

"I believe their going through it again" Brendon looked at Pete with sad eyes. 

The ambulance arrived and quickly took Patrick. Pete walked out with him and fans were asking what's going on. Pete road with Patrick to the hospital. All he can hope is that it really wasn't happening. Hoping this was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short. Next chapter should be eventful. Also comment if you want me to have a side book for the Joshler baby. Anyway comment any ideas you have or just your opinion on this chapter. Love you all.


	30. Why Us?

Pete sat in the waiting room with the rest of the guys. Joe thankfully told the venue owner to tell the fans the show will be postponed till tomorrow. Cecilia said to wait for about an hour and then go to his room. 

No one dared to talk to Pete. They knew he was upset by how quiet he was and the way he kept tapping his foot against the floor. Soon the time came for Pete to go to Patrick's room. 

He slowly walked in to see Patrick's back facing him. He was curled up on the bed facing the wall. Pete went and sat in the chair. He looked at Patrick and was tempted to say something, but decided otherwise. 

Patrick didn't want to talk at all. He had just got done with an ultrasound with Cecilia. As soon as he saw the small baby, that he now knows he won't be able to hold, he started to break down. Cecilia had just given him a sad smile and walked out with the machine. 

Patrick was quietly crying and had a hand on his stomach. He was offered a hospital gown but he denied. He used his cardigans long sleeve to wipe some of his tears away. 

Cecilia soon walked in and nodded her head at Pete. She went over and bent down in front of Patrick.

"So we're gonna have to go through the procedure but its gonna be later on tonight. You remember how that works right?" Patrick nodded his head. "You're gonna be okay Patrick. You were strong the first time" Patrick didn't say anything and she just stood up. 

"Can I talk to you?" She asked Pete quietly. He nodded and followed her out the room. "So we can confirm it is a miscarriage. We are gonna do the procedure later on today so you guys are gonna be here awhile. He will be perfectly fine tomorrow except for some minor things that Patrick already knows" she explained.

"Can I ask how far along he was?" 

"He was around one or two months along" 

"Fuck" Pete whispered. 

"Do you know if he was drinking? Cause from his urine sample I found traces of alcohol" 

"Yeah. He started drinking awhile back. I think it was how he was coping with the first miscarriage. Do you think that's what caused this to happen?" 

"Most likely yes" she confirmed.

"You think he'll be okay?" Pete asked. He wanted to be sure that his husband will be fine.

"I don't know. You just got to be there for him. Just be sure he doesn't go back to drinking. I saw on his record he was admitted in one time for it" she said looking in the room to make sure Patrick was okay. 

"He was admitted for drinking?"

"Yeah um" she pulled her clipboard up and started flipping through papers. "Right here says in early 2011 he was admitted for alcohol poisoning. He was in very bad condition that he was a short coma. I thought you would know about this. Four months later you guys were together." 

"I never knew about this" Pete thought Patrick told him everything, but he guess not. 

"Just keep an eye on him Pete" with that Cecilia walked away. 

Pete sighed and walked back into the room. He sat down and looked at Patrick. 

"She told you" Patrick softly said. 

"Yeah" was all Pete could say. He sat there looking at the floor for sometime until he looked back at Patrick. He stood up and got into the hospital bed with Patrick. He slowly wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist. 

Patrick was laying there trying not to cry. He wanted to be alone, but he knew that was a bad idea. Pete kissed Patrick's temple causing Patrick to turn around so they were facing each other. 

"I'm sorry" Pete said causing Patrick to break down again. He started crying into Pete's shirt and Pete just rubbed his back. 

"If I wasn't drinking we could of had a baby. I-I keep f-fucking everything up" Patrick said through his sobs.

"You didn't fuck anything up, Trick." 

"You don't have to lie Pete" Patrick moved back so he can look into Pete's eyes. "We lost the first baby cause I tripped and this time it's due to me drinking. We could of had three beautiful children if it wasn't for me." 

"Don't say that Patrick. Maybe we weren't meant to have three beautiful children. At least not at the moment." 

"You were right about me being baby hungry" Patrick said with a sad smile.

"You still think about that day?" 

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't leave me" Patrick said pressing his face against Pete's chest. 

"I'm glad I didn't leave too. I love you Patrick. We're gonna be okay" They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry this story is starting to get really sad. It will get more happy soon though. I'll gonna start on the Joshler mpreg once I finish four more chapters from this fic. Love you guys and leave comment about what you want to happen.


	31. New Story

Hey guys forgot to tell you guys about my new story out. It the second part to Never Meant For This To Happen. So if you like the first book than you should enjoy the second part. So yeah. I'm working on the new chapter for this bad boy so yeah. Should be up soon. Live you guys and I'm always open to ideas for any ideas.


	32. Should Of Cancelled The Show

After the procedure and what not they were finally able to leave. They headed to the tour bus so they can head to Los Angeles. Everyone was casting sad looks to Patrick, but he kept his head down and headed to his bunk. 

Pete went to grab a water and for some reason Tyler and Josh was on their bus at the moment. 

"He's gonna be okay right?" Tyler asked with worried eyes. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna talk to management to cancel the last show cause I think Patrick just want to be alone." Pete explained. 

"Yeah. We understand completely. We're gonna head to our van" Pete waved bye and headed to the bunks. 

He heard sniffling in the bunk so he opened the curtain and crawled in. He closed the curtain before wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist.

Patrick had placed his hand over Pete's and started crying more. He hated this feeling. He was hoping he wouldn't have to have this feeling ever again after the first time. 

"Shh. It's okay Trick. I'm right here" Pete soothingly said in Patrick's ear. 

Patrick turned around and just started crying into Pete's chest. Pete just rubbed his back as he tried to fight back his own tears. He never liked when Patrick cried cause he didn't want him to feel pain. 

Soon Patrick had stopped crying, but was slightly hiccuping. Pete just held him closer if that's even possible. 

"I'm gonna talk to management to cancel tomorrow's show" Pete softly said.

"Don't" Patrick lifted his head so he can look at Pete. "I think performing will help me" 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to"   
"I'm sure. I don't want to disappoint the fans" Pete nodded his head and wiped the couple of tears on Patrick's cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

"I'm tired" Patrick mumbled as he went back to pressing his face into Pete's chest. 

"Go to sleep then. I'll be right here" Patrick listened and drifted to sleep. Pete had quickly tired Tyler saying that Patrick still wanted to perform and to tell the guys. He then went to sleep so he would have enough energy for tomorrow.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete woke up to Patrick's face still against his face. He can tell he was still sleeping do to the soft snores. Patrick's shirt had lifted slightly so he can see his soft pale skin. Pete noticed that Patrick had took off the bandage that the doctors put on his cut. 

It was still slightly fresh but right by it was a scar. He lightly touched it and fully understood why Patrick did it to his own. He had some scars on his thighs and Patrick had always traced them.

Patrick had wacked his hand away and Pete looked up to make sure he wasn't wake. Luckily he wasn't. He went back to tracing the scar and this time when he wacked his hand he said, "Knock it off, Peter." He then held Pete's hand. 

Pete smiled and squeezed Patrick's hand lightly. He squeezed back and cuddled further into Pete. 

Pete smiled and ran his hand through Patrick's bed hair. "I need some advil" Patrick mumbled. 

"Alright. You're gonna have to let me go" 

"But you're so warm" Patrick mumbled holding Pete slightly tighter. Pete laughed but untangled their legs and got out the bunk. He walked into the small kitchen area and grabbed two capsules of Advil. 

"Hey. How's everything going?" Andy asked. Him and Joe were sitting on the couched area watching TV. 

"I honestly don't know. He wants to do the show so I hope everything goes well" Pete said as he filled a glass with water. 

Andy nodded and Pete headed back to the bunk area. He opened up the curtain and handed Patrick the pills and cup. 

Patrick took them and then laid back down. He started making grabby hands at Pete that slightly resembled Dylan. 

"Come cuddle" 

Pete sighed and said, "Fine." Pete hopped in the bunk and wrapped his arms around Patrick again. "Love you" 

"Love you too" Patrick said back. Pete can feel Patrick leave little kisses on his chest. "I'm excited for tonight's show" 

"Really?" Pete asked. 

"Yeah. Last show and we can see our baby boy" 

Pete had somewhat had forgotten Dylan due to all the stuff happening for the past week. Of course he missed his son dearly though. He always wondered what the little guy was up to. 

"God. I can't wait to see that little boy" 

~~~Time Skip Cause I Just want To Get To The Concert~~~

They had got to the venue and chilled backstage till it was time. TØP and Panic! did really good and the crowd was going crazy once Fall Out Boy came out. The opened with Phoenix like usual. They were halfway through the show Pete went to the mic to give his usual speech. 

"Hey guys so I hope you guys are enjoying the show so far. This is our last show for Save Rock n Roll tour so we are gonna miss you guys" 

The crowd cheered and than Patrick went to his mic. 

"Also we're sorry we had canceled yesterday's show in San Francisco. That was due to me if you didn't already know" 

Some people in the crowd was yelling at Patrick asking what happened. 

"Um you know somethings happen in life and sometimes it not so great" Pete walked up to Patrick causing him to stop talking.

"Patrick don't do this now" Pete whispered into his ear. 

"No! They deserve to know that I lost our baby! All because of me drinking! Even the first time was my fault!" Patrick practically yelled into the mic. He was full on crying and Pete just hugged him as he was crying into how chest.

Joe and Andy looked at each other not sure what to do. Joe gave the signal to turn the lights out. Once they did Pete was attempting to get Patrick off stage. 

"Come on babe. Let's go to the dressing room" Patrick was lightly fighting it but soon gave up. "Guys can you-" 

"We got you" Brendon said. Dallon grabbed his bass and head out on the stage. 

They did go backstage and Pete just sat on the couch. Patrick had laid his head in Pete's lap crying. Pete just wants everything to be okay, but he's not sure that it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is sad again, but I swear it will get happy again. I have posted the Joshler side story, but I feel like its not going so well. Also comment what you want Gerard and Frank to name their little one. Love you guys and thanks for reading.


	33. The Iero Family

Early next morning the happy couple headed over to the Iero's household. Pete had been holding Patrick's hand the whole time he was driving. They didn't really talk at all, but it wasn't like a worrying silence. 

Pete pulled up to the house and parked the car. Patrick unbuckled his seatbelt to get off, but Pete stopped him. 

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked turning to look at his husband. 

"Nothing. Just... I love you" Patrick smiled and leaned over to kiss Pete. 

"Love you too" Patrick said after he broke the kiss. They got off the car and knocked on the door. They waited until the door opened. 

"Hey guys" Frank said as he hugged the two. He was dressed pretty casual like usual. He was wearing Gerard's strip shirt and some ripped jeans. Frank was always cold and feared on stepping on one of Bandit's Lego's so he had his converse and hoodie on. "Come on in. Gee and the two little ones are in the living room" 

They walked into the large room to see Gerard on the couch and Bandit and Dylan on the floor playing. Pete nudged Patrick and said alittle loudly, "Oh Trick. I wonder where our cute little boy is" 

Dylan turned around fast to see his parents. "Da-da!" He said as he lifted his arms up to be picked up. 

Patrick smiled and sat down next to his son, hugging him tightly. "Missed you so much baby" Patrick murmured. 

Pete went next to Patrick and said, "Hey let me see the little guy." Patrick smiled and lift him up and over to Pete. 

"Oh god. You're getting pretty heavy" Pete said as he lifted him up high. Dylan giggled causing Pete to remember how much he loved the sound. It was most likely the second best noise he's ever loved. The first of course is Patrick's voice. 

Pete rested his forehead against Dylan's small one. Dylan was reaching up touching Pete's nose. "Love you, Little Sandwich. God I love you so much" 

"Love ya" Dylan faintly said. Of course you would have to listen closely to know he said that. He was still learning how to talk more clearly. 

Patrick smiled at the two sharing such a perfect father son moment. He then turned to notice Gerard watching the scene as well. "Hey Gerard. How you been?" Patrick moved to sit next to his good friend. 

"Pretty good. The little one has been kicking me nonstop" Gerard said as he rested his hand on his now larger bump. 

"Jeez, your how far along now?" Patrick asked as he noticed that Pete had sat down with Dylan playing with Bandit. 

"I'm past 6 months. So Frankie has been worrying like crazy" 

"Why would he be?" Patrick started thinking maybe Frank was having doubts. 

"Cause he knows you had Dylan at 6 months and he's worried something is wrong" 

"Nothing is wrong. I mean people are different. You might just carry to full term. Have you talk to Cecilia?" Patrick asked. 

"Yeah. She said exactly the same thing, but Frank was still being his worrying self" 

Patrick nodded and turned to his husband and son. "Panda" Pete turned to Patrick quickly since he hardly used that old nickname. 

"Yeah, Pattycakes" 

"Can you go and chat with Frank?" Patrick asked. 

"Uh, is there a reason?" Pete asked as he stood up after kissing Dylan's cheek and messing up Bandit's hair. 

"Um just you know talk to him about the tour. I think he just needs a friend right now" Patrick explained.

"Okay" Pete asked wary like as he went to find Frank in the house. 

"So have had any of those weird cravings?" Patrick asked Gerard. 

"Oddly enough yeah. I've been in love with honey and French fries. Sometimes I combine the two." 

"Oh that's not that bad. Mine was Mcflurry's and Doritos. Pete was glad it wasn't pickles and ice cream" Gerard laughed cause that was the same way Frank felt.   
"Oh!" Patrick looked at him slightly scared. "Let me see your hand" Gerard grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly. Patrick felt the light kick under his hand.   
"Oh my god. How adorable" Patrick said. He forgot how it felt feeling a baby kick in the womb.   
"Do you know if its a boy or girl yet?" 

"No. Frank wanted it to be a surprise. We decorated the nursery with neural colors." They went with a light red color. Frank had wanted it to be black, but Gerard won the argument. 

"Well then what do you hope for?" Patrick asked.

"I somewhat want a boy. I mean we have Bandit and it would be nice to have one of each" 

"It's gonna be a boy" Patrick said like it was nothing.

Gerard looked at him bewildered and said, "How do you know?" 

"Cause I had told Pete when I was expecting that it was gonna be a boy and I don't know. It was like a motherly instinct" 

"Huh. That's interesting" Gerard said thinking about it. The two ended up talking about child birth and other such things. Then they started talking about how they feel Tyler and Josh are gonna do with being dad's. Patrick was just glad that Gerard didn't mention the miscarriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete walked down the stairs to the basement. He should of known Frank was gonna be down there. He was sitting on the couches with his laptop on his lap. 

"Hey, Iero" Pete said so Frank would know he was in the room.

"Hey Pete" Frank said not looking up from the screen.

"You good?" Pete asked. There was something about the way Frank's presence felt that Pete knew something was wrong. 

"I'm fine. What's with everyone asking me that?" Frank said sounding annoyed. 

"Cause it's just..." Pete was trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't offend the short guitarist. "I've been in your shoes before. Actually to be more accurate I was in your shoes about a year ago." 

Frank moved the laptop off his lap and ran his hand through his longish hair. "I'm just super scared. Fuck" Frank tugged a little hard on his hair. 

Pete went and sat down next to Frank cause he knew this was probably gonna be a long conversation. "Scared of what exactly? Being a dad?" 

"Fuck no! I mean I think I had plenty of practice with Bandit. It's just...how can go on being happy and excited when there's that risk" 

Pete immediately know what risk he was talking about. "To be honest with you Frank, I was scared shitless. I don't know what I would of done if Trick died. I mean I was scared that I was gonna loss him and have to see him in our son. I was scared, but I stayed hopeful. Even when he did almost die on the hospital bed I still was hopeful. All you have to do Frank is to hope for the best for both Gerard and the baby." 

"I'm scared though. What if Gee does die? I know for sure I'm not gonna make it. I'm just gonna grab a kn-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Iero. I get that you are gonna feel suicidal if you lose Gerard cause I know he's the love of your life, but think about your baby and Bandit. They would need you more then ever. Promise me you won't do that Frank. If things go bad when Gerard goes into labor you call me and Patrick. We'll help you through everything"

"Thank you Pete. Really I needed to hear that" he went and hugged his friend as he felt tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much" 

"If anything I should be thanking you, bro" Pete pulled out of the hug. "You took care of Dylan while we were on tour" 

"It wasn't a big deal. Good practice for us" Frank said smiling.

"Dude. It's such a strong when you bring the little guy home after being born. Late nights man" Pete said remembering all the times they would have to get up to feed or change Dylan. Him and Patrick had at some point playing rock paper scissors to see who would get up. Of course Patrick always won. 

"I'm sure it'll be worth it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. Been working on the other fic I have. So I need your guys help with naming Gerard and Frank's baby. It's for sure gonna be a bit so leave names in the comments. Love you guys and thanks for reading.


	34. Life

The Wentz Family were finally home. Patrick carried Dylan in as Pete opened the door. The house was as cleaned as they left it before tour. "Let's go get you changed, baby" Patrick said to Dylan as he started heading up stairs. Pete went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He then went to sit in the living room to watch some TV. 

"Dylan wants you" Patrick said as he came back downstairs. Pete grabbed him and stood him in his lap. 

"I love your outfit, little Sandwich" Pete said as he leaned up to kiss his soft check. Dylan giggled and started putting his little hand into Pete's black hair. Dylan was wearing a little onesie that said Fall Out Baby on it with little deer antlers. 

Pete moved him to lay him on the couch and took a picture of his little outfit. He posted it to Instagram just tagging the bands account. 

"Oh my god, Peter!" He heard Patrick run into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Pete. "I just got the best idea" 

"What?" Pete asked as he pulled Dylan back into his lap. 

"We should get a dog" Patrick said in a very excited voice. 

Pete knew this was his way of getting over everything that's happen. They lost an addition to the family so he was gonna find another way to get one. 

"Babe we just got home. Can we just relax a few hours before making decisions on stuff?" 

"Okay. I guess" Patrick leaned over and kissed his husband. "Hey little guy. Your Uncle Gerard was telling me how you standing up on your own" 

Patrick sat on the floor and lifted Dylan off the couch. He stood him up on his two little feet and held his hands. He slowly let go of his sons hands to have him stand by himself. Dylan stood for awhile and then plopped down. 

Dylan had stared up at the balloon that was in the room. Pete look a picture of the look of determination on Dylan's face to get the balloon. Dylan then stood up and took a few steps to get the balloon. 

"Oh my god! Good job, Dylan!" Patrick said cheering happily. 

Pete took a video of Dylan walking into Patrick's open arms. He posted it with, 'Our baby boy is growing up so fast. @patrickstump' 

Pete looked up from his phone to see that Dylan had walked his ways to him. "Come here, Little Sandwich" 

"What you want to do?" Pete asked him.

"Play" Dylan said. 

"Alright. Let's go play outside" he said lifting him to be on his shoulders. 

Patrick smiled at the two and followed the two most important people in his life. They were running around chasing each other. Pete would grab Dylan and lifting him in the sky causing the little boy to giggle. 

*Time Skip*  
Patrick had grabbed Dylan out of his high chair and took him upstairs. He filled the tub up with warm water and added some bubbles. He put Dylan in the bath after undressing him. Dylan was making little splashes as he giggled. 

Patrick sat at the edge of the tub and started washing Dylan's growing black hair. He rinsed the bubbles out and let Dylan play for awhile longer. 

He soon then wrapped Dylan in a towel and carried him to his room. He pulled out some pajamas for him and put them on him. He laid him down in his crib. He put the red blanket over Dylan and gave him his elephant.  
He kissed his forehead and softly said, "Goodnight, Dylan. Love you" 

"Love mom" Dylan said so clear. It was probably the clearest sentence he's said so far. Patrick smiled and turned off the light so his night light glowed in the dark room. 

Patrick walked into the master bedroom to see Pete sitting against the headboard with his laptop on his lap. 

"Put the little one to bed?" Pete asked. He was pretty sure Patrick would want their son to sleep in their bed since they're finally home. 

"Yeah" Patrick went and sat next to him. It was completely silent in the room beside the noises of Pete typing on the laptop. "Should I be weirded out that our son just called me mom?" 

Pete stopped typing and looked at his husband. "He called you mom?" Patrick nodded his head. "Well you technically are his mom. You gave birth to him"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that" 

"He was staying with Gerard and Frank and one of them is pregnant. I'm pretty sure he can piece things together" Pete said looking back at the laptop.

"Peter, he's only one. He doesn't know what a pregnant person is. I'm 100% sure he doesn't even have pregnant in his vocabulary"  
"You never know Trick. He's pretty smart" 

"Yeah, but he's been calling me da-da and then all of a sudden he calls me mom. It's just weird" 

"Think of it this way, it.." Pete thought for a minute trying to find the right words. "It's gonna be easier for him in the future. Having two dad's and calling them both dad. It can get confusing. So it's probably easier for his little brain to call you mom and me dad" 

Pete went back to typing and Patrick just sat there thinking. "It's still weird though" He sighed slightly getting frustrated with his husband. He always couldn't drop a subject.

"Patrick, seeing a little human being coming out of you is weird. I'm honestly not even sure how I can still eat you out knowing that's where our son came out of. That's why I don't do it anymore. So just accept the fact that our son is gonna call you mom, because it's honestly not the weirdest thing in the world"

Patrick was quiet again as Pete started typing again. Patrick then broke the silence by saying, "It was pretty cute how he said it." 

Pete laughed frustrated as he ran his hands over his face. He then pushed the laptop of his lap since him writing was a lost cause. "I swear to God, Patrick. I'm about to tie a locket around your throat and weigh you down and watch you choke" 

"Do I look good in blue?" Patrick raised his eyebrows amused at the reference. 

"You look so good in blue" Pete leaned over and kissed Patrick. 

Patrick giggled against Pete's lips, because only they would make a reference to their own song. "I love you even though you drive me crazy sometimes" Pete said once he broke the sweet kiss. 

"I love you too" Patrick said kissing Pete's cheek. Maybe that's why they work so well. Pete had his own problems that Patrick helped him with. Then Patrick had his own problems that Pete helped him with. They just are like puzzle pieces that fit so perfect together. 

They kissed for awhile longer. It was nothing heated. It was just soft little kisses. The ones that Patrick always loved. It was the ones Pete would give him before a show or while they were performing. The ones he gave him when they are walking down the street holding hands. 

They then decided to lay down since it was getting late. They had their legs tangled together making there little space between them. 

"Is that really why you don't eat me out anymore?" Patrick said remembering what Pete said. 

"Yeah. I mean I regret looking a little bit. It was so crazy and weird to see a kid come out of you" 

"I wouldn't know since he wouldn't let me see" Patrick said pouting. 

"Alright. Next time I'll take a mirror so you can see" Patrick smiled at the fact Pete said next time. He just hopes he won't mess up again.

(Four Days Later)  
After eating the lovely breakfast Patrick made, Pete told him he was heading out for awhile. Patrick didn't really question it cause he didn't want to be that kind of spouse. 

Pete drove to the pet store in town. He walked in and started looking at all the dogs. He didn't want to get a huge dog nor a small one. He was looking for the perfect dog. The perfect dog for Patrick. Then he saw him. 

He was a medium size dog. He was all white and had slightly longish fur. Pete moved closer to the glass to inspect the dog more. He noticed he had one brown eye and one blue eye. 

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" The lady who worked there asked. 

"Yeah. I'll take this guy" 

*Time Skip*  
Patrick was sitting on the couch as Dylan next to him watching Yo Gabba Gabba. Patrick didn't understand how all little kids loved the show. Maybe cause there was bright colors. Pete had been gone for awhile and Patrick was really trying not to worry. He heard the door opening and footsteps. Also little clinking noises. 

"Hey ba-" Patrick turned to look at Pete and stopped short once he saw the dog on the red leash.

"Surprise" Pete smiled and let go of the leash. The gorgeous white furred dog ran over to Patrick and placing his head under Patrick's hand. 

"Oh my god! Pete!" Patrick said happy. He started petting the dog and Dylan leaned over to touch the dog. "Did you name him yet?"  
"No. Wanted you to have the honor of naming him" Pete said as he walked over and sat next to Patrick. 

Patrick looked as his eyes and softly said, "Bowie. Let's name him Bowie" 

Pete smiled and nodded his head. He knew Patrick was gonna name him after his idol due to the two different colored eyes. 

The spent the rest of the day playing out back with Bowie. Dylan would walk around and plop down next to Bowie. The dog seemed to immediately love the little black haired, blue eyed boy. 

Pete decided to get take out food since Patrick didn't feel like cooking. They ate and watched TV and Patrick went to put Dylan to sleep since he looked tired. 

Pete went to their room and got the extra white sheets they had in the closet. He draped them over the canopy. He dimmed the lights slightly. He lit some vanilla candles and then he heard the door opened. 

Patrick was looking around the room and then his eyes landed on Pete. 

"Surprise?" Patrick smiled and walked over to Pete, draping his arms over Pete's shoulder. 

"How many surprises am I getting today?" Patrick asked amused. 

"As many as you want" Pete said before kissing Patrick's lush pink lips. 

"You are such a romantic" Patrick said after they broke the kiss. 

"I like to think I am" Pete said with a smirk. Patrick pushed Peter so he was laying on the bed and Patrick went and straddled him. 

"You're mg romantic" Patrick said against Pete's lips. Pete smiled into the kiss cause he loved this. He loved how perfect his husband is. How perfect his life as came to be. 

The kiss got more heated where it got the point that Patrick was grinding against Pete. Patrick sat up with Patrick in his lap and took of Patrick's shirt then his own. He laid Patrick down so he was on top. He kissed Patrick's lips, then his jaw, then his neck, then his collar bone, and last, but not least, the little stretch marks that Patrick hates but Pete loves. 

Pete took Patrick's pants and boxers off. He kissed the inside of Patrick's knee and his thighs. Patrick loved when Pete did this. It made Patrick feel slightly confident. Just to know the fact that loved every single part of him. 

Pete took off the rest of his clothes and started to kiss Patrick. Patrick wasn't stopping him so grabbed the lube from the drawer. He pushed his slick fingers into Patrick. 

Patrick gasped against Pete's lips, loving how Pete's fingers felt. He wanted more so much more. Patrick was getting slightly louder so Pete removed his fingers. He put lube on his hard dick and slowly pushed into Patrick. 

Pete was slowly thrusting and rested his forehead against Patrick's. Patrick was letting out little gasps and moans as he wrapped his legs around Pete's waist. 

Pete moved down and started kissing and bitting at Patrick neck. "I love you so much" Pete softly said. 

"I love you too. I love you so much, Peter" Pete started thrusting harder since he felt close. Patrick came between them and Pete came deep in him.  
Pete pulled out and laid down next to Patrick. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the mess they made. Once he was done Patrick cuddled into his side. 

"Love you, Panda" Patrick mumbled against Pete's chest. 

"Love you too, Pattycakes" Pete kissed the top of Patrick's head. 

'This is the life' Pete thought before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Comment any ideas you guys have.


	35. I'm Okay (I Promise)

(1 Month Later)  
Gerard was sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who while Frank was upstairs with Bandit. She wanted help picking the most rockstar look. She had wanted her father to help her, but Frank wouldn't let Gerard get up. 

Gerard was now 7 months pregnant. Frank didn't really want him doing much and truthfully Gerard didn't either. Everytime he walked his feet would start hurting. 

Gerard started to get hungry so he slowly stood up from the couch. He waddled over to the kitchen and opened the pantry. He felt a slightly sharp pain in his abdomen. He felt something wet in his pants.

"Frank!" Gerard screamed. He can hear running.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked out of breath. 

"My water just broke" Gerard then doubled over and screamed in pain. 

"Oh shit!" Frank then ran out of the kitchen. 

"Frank! Why the hell did you disappear!?!" Gerard yelled before he felt the pain again. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" Frank chanted as he ran upstairs to get his phone. He shakily dailed Patrick's number. 

(At The Wentz Household)  
Patrick was chopping up some vegetables for the lunch he had planned. Dylan was in the living room playing with Bowie. Pete was up in their room writing. Patrick didn't really question what he was typing up on his computer. He was sorta hoping it wasn't lyrics. He didn't want to go on another tour.....yet. 

He felt a tug on his pant leg so he looked down to see Dylan. "What's wrong baby's?" 

"Celer" Dylan said pointing at the chopping board. He still couldn't fully pronounce certain words.

Patrick smiled and pulled a stick of celery from the stock. He bent down and handed it to Dylan. He smiled and bit the celery. He bounced out the room, happy with his celery stick. 

Patrick smiled and turned back to chopping up the food. His phone started blasting the stupid ringtone Pete put. It was of Kayne West making that noise he does on repeat.  

Patrick grabbed a dish towel and wiped his hands. He then grabbed his phone to see Frank was calling. 

"Hey. What's up?" Patrick said answering the phone.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I don't know what to fucking do. I'm fucking freaking out so fucking much" Frank said very quickly. 

"Wait. Slow down, Frank. What's wrong?" Patrick asked calmly.

"Gerard's going into labor" Frank said. 

"Okay. Just go and grab that baby bag you guys have. Then get Gerard and Bandit in the car and drive to the hospital. We're gonna meet you guys there" 

"Okay. Bye" Patrick could hear Frank rushing around before he hung up. 

Patrick quickly went to the living room. "Come on Dylan. We have to go" 

"Where?" Dylan asked while looking up at his "mom" with wide blue green eyes.

"We're gonna go see Uncle Gerard and Uncle Frank. So come on. Let's go" Dylan started to get off the couch and followed his mom.

"Pete!" Patrick called up the stairs. He grabbed Dylan's jacket that's in the closet. "Pete!" Patrick yelled again. He put Dylan's jacket on him. "Peter!" 

He finally heard Pete coming out of the room and down the stairs. "What's wrong?" 

"Gerard's going into labor" Patrick responded as he picked Dylan up. 

"Shit!" Pete grabbed his jacket and the car keys. They all got into the car and Pete started driving sorta fast. Not too fast because he knew Dylan was in the car. 

"Why weren't you responding to me when I was calling for you?" Patrick asked. 

"I didn't hear you. I was busy" Pete said. 

"With what?" Patrick pressed. 

"We're here" Pete said parking the car in the hospital parking lot. The family got off and walked in. 

"Uncle Patrick!" Bandit ran and hugged Patrick's legs. 

"Hey Bandit" 

"I'm guessing you are related to either Gerard or Frank Iero?" A nurse said. 

"We're good friends with the couple" Patrick informed her. 

"Oh okay. Gerard is in a room with Frank. We can't have little ones back there so I had to keep an eye on her" she said. 

"Oh okay" he put Dylan down since he was kicking his feet to go play with Bandit. "Can you watch them?" Patrick asked looking at Pete. 

"Yeah. If you need to send Frank out here so I can calm him down" Pete softly said. Patrick nodded his head and followed the doctor to the room. 

"Hey" Patrick said as he walked in. 

"Fuck. Thank god you're here" Frank said sounding stressed. He hugged Patrick thankful for his friend. 

"Hey. How you doing?" Patrick sat next to Gerard. 

"It fucking hurts so bad. I want this kid out of me" Gerard said on the verge of tears. 

"I'll get Cecilia" Patrick stood up and went to the nursing station to look for her. "Oh Cecilia" he said once he spotted the black haired woman. 

"Oh Patrick. Lovely to see you. You doing okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah. I'm doing really good. I just same to support Gerard. I think he might be ready to push. I'm not 100% sure" 

"Alright. Guess I better go. We can catch up afterwards" she patted his arm and then left to the room. 

Patrick went to the waiting room since Gerard will most likely be giving birth now. He walked in to see Dylan and Bandit playing with the toys that were always kept in the backpack they took everywhere. Pete was sitting there watching them. Patrick went and sat next to his husband.   
They both didn't talk for awhile. Just sitting there watching the kids. 

"Is Frank okay?" Pete asked after awhile. 

"Yeah. Gerard is giving birth now" Pete nodded and kept quiet.   
"So...are you gonna tell me what you were busy with earlier?" 

"I've been writing" Pete simply said. 

"Absolutely, but about what. What's got you so busy?" Patrick asked. He felt like all the time Pete was on his computer typing. 

"I'm writing another book" 

"Okay. Is there a reason you didn't tell me? Cause I don't mind" 

"It's about us. About everything we've been through. Our friendship, our relationship, our family, our losses" 

"I don't care, Pete. You can write about anything you want to write" 

"It's just...I didn't know if you would be upset with me writing about the kids" Patrick instantly knew what he meant by kids.

"Peter, I really don't mind. Do I really come off as not supportive?" 

"No" Patrick went wide eyed and Pete quickly turned to hold Patrick's hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean you are the most supportive husband I know. It's just that I didn't know if you wanted the world to know every thing about the baby's" 

"I don't mind. I mean I'm not fully over our lost and I don't think I'll ever be. Its okay if you write about it" Pete nodded and kissed Patrick softly. "I love you" 

"I love you too" Patrick said looking back at their cute son. 

(Meanwhile with Gerard Way pushing a kid out)

Gerard was pushing whenever Cecilia told him to. He was gripping Frank's hand tightly causing Frank to wince. 

"I hate you so much Frank!" Gerard yelled while he was pushing harder. 

"I love you and your doing so good" What Frank didn't see coming was Gerard throwing a punch. Directly at Frank's crouch. Frank groaned and bent down holding his crotch. "Keep pushing" Frank said from the floor. 

"Shut up!" Gerard yelled. Finally after the painful pushing there was a baby crying. 

Gerard leaned his head back and smiled. Frank had stood up and saw the baby that Cecilia was holding. He cut the cord and the nurses clean the little one up. Cecilia then brought the baby over and place the buddle into Gerard's arms. 

"It's a boy" Cecilia told the new parents. Frank moved to look at the little boy. He was squirming around a lot and Gerard was trying to calm him down. 

"Hey little guy" Frank said causing the little one to stop moving. 

"Wow. Guess he really likes you" Gerard said. 

"He's gonna love you more than me. Trust me" Frank kissed Gerard's sweaty forehead. 

"What should we name him?" Gerard asked. 

"How about we say the name we think will be great at the same time?" 

Frank nodded his head and started counting down. "1,2,3" 

"Miles"

"Miles" 

The couple smiled at each other and then looked down at their baby. 

"Guess your name is Miles" Gerard said. 

"Miles Iero" Frank softly said. Gerard looked at his husband and kissed him softly. 

"I'm gonna get Patrick and Pete. I'll stay out there to watch the two" Gerard nodded his head and looked at Miles. He had a small amount of dark brown hair and nice golden brown eyes. 

"Hey" Patrick said once they walked into the room. 

"Hey. Come here" Patrick walked over to his friend. Gerard placed the newborn in Patrick's arms and Patrick cradled him. Pete looked over Patrick's shoulders to look at the little baby boy. 

"What's his name?" Pete asked Gerard. 

"Miles" 

"Miles" Patrick softly said to the tiny bit in his arms. "I'm Uncle Patrick. I'm gonna always be here for you Miles." Patrick kissed his little forehead and handed him to Pete. 

"Hey buddy. I'm Uncle Pete. I'm sure you and Dylan will get along well" Patrick was looking at Pete loving the image. It reminded Patrick of when Pete first held their son. 

Pete looked at Patrick and they had one of their silent conversation. 

'I want another one Trick' 

'Me too' 

'Soon' 

Patrick nodded his head ending their conversation. Pete handed Miles back to Gerard and bid their goodbye. They had to put Dylan to bed since he was getting tired. Patrick kept thinking about how adorable Miles was. 

Next Day  
Gerard and Miles were release from the hospital. They got home and Gerard just wanted to go to bed. He felt so sore. Patrick didn't tell him about the feeling of afterbirth. He laid in bed and Frank followed with Miles in his arm. 

Gerard put the pillow they got for Miles and put it on the bed. Frank softly placed him in the middle. Frank was so tired that he rested his head by Miles and fell asleep with his son. He had put his arm softly around miles stomach. It was almost like a protective hold. 

Gerard smiled and pulled his phone out. He saw that Frank had tweeted yesterday the Miles was born. They had talked about telling the public about Miles and they agreed that they should. So Gerard took a picture of the two and posted on Instagram. 

He captioned it, 'Miles Iero with his dad @frankieromustdie. Can't wait for what's ahead for us' Gerard truly couldn't wait for what's ahead.


	36. Patrick To The Rescue

(1 month later)   
The Wentz family had been doing fairly well. Pete was still writing his book and spending time with his husband and son. 

Patrick was taking care of Dylan and acting somewhat like a housewife. He was pretty much being Pete's cheerleader. Some days Pete didn't want to write at all so Patrick would make a deal with him to write four pages an than he would get a reward. And man was that a great night for Pete. 

Dylan was being well Dylan. He's been saying some more words and walking around more. He still had an obsession with celery. 

Right now the family was all siting on the couch watching some TV. Pete had his laptop on his lap typing since Patrick made him another deal that he couldn't miss out on. Dylan was sitting between them hugging his favorite stuff animal. Patrick was petting Bowie who was sitting next to him. 

The moment was then ruined by Patrick's phone ringing. Patrick pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see that he didn't know the number. He normally wouldn't answer it, but something in his gut told him answer it. 

"Hello" he said. 

"Un-uncle Patrick?" A little voice that Patrick hadn't heard in three years.  

"Bronx?" Pete instantly looked at Patrick as he heard the name. 

"Yeah. Mom wasn't picking up her phone and I was scared to call Dad" Bronx said in a small voice.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Patrick went full mom mode. 

"I got in trouble at school for fighting with a kid. Can you pick me up?" 

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can" Patrick said already getting up from the couch. He hung up and started to put on his shoes. 

"Where mom going?" Dylan said. 

"Mom has to go pick someone up" Patrick had gotten use to Dylan calling him mom. It truly was adorable. 

"You want me to go with you?" Pete asked with worried eyes. 

"No. I'll be okay" Patrick took note to what Bronx had said about being scared to call his Dad. "Just watch Dylan. I'll be back soon" 

Patrick kissed Dylan's check and than kiss Pete's lips. He grabbed his keys and headed to Bronx's school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick walked to the front office to see Bronx sitting in a chair. He had a couple of brusies on him, but he looked fine. 

"Hi. Here to pick up Bronx Wentz" 

"How are you related to him?" The lady said. 

"Um I'm his.." He was trying to find the right word. 

"He's Patrick Wentz. He's married to his dad" another lady in the office said. She looked to be in her twenties so it made sense.

"Mr. Wentz will have to have a chat in my office" the principal said. Patrick nodded and followed her into her office. 

"Bronx got into a fight with another student and that is unacceptable. We do not tolerate that kind of behavior" 

"I completely understand. I'll be sure to have a talk with him" Patrick shook her hand and walked out. "Come on. Let's go"

Bronx followed Patrick to the car and sat in the front. Bronx just stared out the window as Patrick drove. 

"So what am I suppose to call you now?" Bronx asked breaking the silence. 

"Whatever your comfortable with. Some goes for Dylan" 

"That's what you guys named your baby?" He asked. 

"Yeah. We also got a dog named Bowie" 

"A dog?" Bronx said excited. 

"Yeah" 

"Mom won't let me get a dog. She won't let me do a lot of things" he said in a sad tone.

"What's going on with your mom? Why didn't she answer your call?" 

"She's just been busy with her new boyfriend. She doesn't pay much attention to me" 

"Well you can stay with your dad and I" Patrick said. 

"Is Dad mad at me?" 

"Why would he be mad at you?" Patrick glanced over to the boy before looking back at the road. 

"Mom said he was" 

"Well he's not. He was actually working on trying to get to see you. He misses you a lot actually" Bronx smiled slightly. 

Patrick pulled in their drive way and the two walked in. "Peter! I'm home!" 

"Still in the living room!" Pete yelled back. 

They both walked into the room and Pete just looked at his oldest son. He looked so much older. 

"Hey, Dad" Bronx softly said. Pete stood up and walked over to hug him. He missed him so much. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Bronx. I was trying to see you. I was trying so hard" Pete said crying a little bit as he hugged the boy. 

"I missed you" 

"Who that, mom?" Dylan asked Patrick. 

"That's your older brother, Bronx" 

"Br-on-x" Dylan said sounding it all out. "Bronx!" He said happily. Bronx looked over to see the little boy. 

"You must be Dylan. You look like Patrick a lot" 

"Yeah. Some days he looks like Trick other days he looks like me" Pete said sitting down again. 

"Play with Bronx?" Dylan said looking up at Patrick. 

"Ask him, baby" 

Dylan turned and looked at Bronx. "Play?" 

"Sure" the two went out back with Bowie and started running around. Patrick and Pete watched the kids as they looked so happy running in the sun. 

"He has to stay here" Patrick stated. 

"Why? You know Ashlee will be pissed" Pete said.

"He said she doesn't really care for him. He's staying here and you two will go to court so you can get full custody" 

"Alright. I'm gonna text her so she knows he's here. I don't need any police coming over" 

Pete grabbed his phone and formed the message. Patrick went to the kitchen to start working on dinner. He soon felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "Finished the four pages" Pete whispered in Patrick's ear. 

"Mmm. Really?" Patrick turned around to drape his arms over Pete's shoulders.

"Yep. I actually did six pages" Pete said smirking.

"Oh well that means you get two rewards" Patrick seductive said as he leaned in and kissed Pete. Pete deepened the kiss as he pulled Patrick even closer to his body. They kept making out and Pete moved his hands down to squeeze Patrick ass. 

"No, Pete" Patrick said moving his hands. "The kids" Patrick said with a pointed look. He then turned around to continue cooking.

"Ugh" Pete went and placed his hands back on Patrick's waist. He pulled him against his chest and Patrick rested his head back on Pete's shoulder. "Tonight?" 

"Tonight" Pete leaned down to kiss Patrick's lips again. If he could he would kiss them all day.   
Pete smiled and headed out back to play with his two sons.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sorry you have to stay in the guest room" Pete said as he tucked Bronx into bed. 

"It's fine, Dad. Glad I'm here" he said. 

"Me too, bud. Night" he kissed his forehead and turned the lights out. 

"Night" Pete closed the door and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of Dylan's door and opened it to check on him. He was soundly asleep in his crib. 

He closed the door and walked to the master bedroom. Patrick was sitting against the headboard looking at his phone. Pete smiled and crawled on the bed till he was on all fours over Patrick. 

"Oh, hello there" Patrick said once looking up to be face to face with Pete. 

"Hey gorgeous" Pete kissed him and Patrick kissed back eagerly. He tangle his hand into Pete's black hair. It was getting pretty long, he's gonna have to remind him to cut it. 

Patrick soon flipped them so he was straddling Pete. "So what's my reward, gorgeous?" 

"Close your eyes" Patrick said. He moved off him and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He then went back to his husband. He started kissing his stomach and mouthing at the Bartskull tattoo. He then pulled Pete's shorts and boxer briefs down. 

He licked the underside of Pete's hard dick. Pete moaned quietly and moved his hand down to grip Patrick's hair. Patrick put the head of his dick in his mouth and sucked. He started taking all of Pete's dick in his mouth. 

"Oh fuck" Pete groaned as he felt Patrick deep throat him. He couldn't help but open his eyes to look at his husband going down on him. He looked so perfect like usual. He placed one hand on Patrick's cheek, feeling the shift of his jaw. 

"Fuck I'm close" Pete groaned out. 

Patrick pulled off and looked up at Pete. "Don't you dare cum. Unless you can get hard again quick" 

"Fine. How is this a reward?" Pete asked.

"Because second reward is that you can fuck me in any position"

"Really?" Pete raised an eyebrow shock.

"Yes. Really" Patrick started kissing him again.

"Ride me" Pete said against Patrick's red bruised lips. 

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" Patrick said smiling. 

"I guess I'm a predictable guy" Pete said smiling as well cause fuck Patrick's smile is so contagious. 

Patrick kissed him one more time before grabbing the lube. He rubbed some on Pete's dick and position himself. He slowly moved down and moaning lightly from the feeling. 

Patrick grinded in nice slow circles. He then started to move up and down. Pete started breathing heavily as he placed his hands on Patrick's hips. He gripped them hard making Patrick stop moving. Pete started thrusting hard up into Patrick. 

Patrick was bitting his lip hard as he was trying not to moan loudly. He really didn't want to wake up his kids. Pete soon came deep in him and Patrick followed. He stayed in that position for awhile. He can feel some of Pete cum dripping out of him. 

Pete soon lifted Patrick so he can pull out. Patrick winced and moved to lay next to Pete. 

"That was better than the last reward" Pete said after awhile. 

"Keep writing and there will be more" Patrick said smiling. 

"Yeah. I've been writing some lyrics too. Enough for an album" 

Patrick was quiet for awhile. He was just staring at the ceiling. He was debating on telling Pete about how he's feeling at the moment. 

"Um about that" Pete turned to fully look at Patrick. "I some what don't wanna keep going on tour" 

"What?" Pete said confused.

"It's just I really like being home with the kids and I just don't wanna leave them again" Patrick explained sitting up.

"But we need to make money some how and I know you can't live without making music" Pete said getting out of the bed pissed. He started putting on his clothes causing Patrick to freak out a bit. 

"I mean we can still make music, it's just I don't know if I'm ready to started working on an album and tour. I'm not mentally ready for that, Peter" 

"So you're fucking telling me that you're quiting the band cause you can't fucking do that, Patrick!" Pete said yelling.

"I can do whatever the fuck I please!" Patrick can't believe him. 

"No you fucking can't! You can't leave the band again! I can't go through that shit again!" 

"It's different this time, Peter! You have me! You have the kids! This time you're not gonna be alone!" 

"I don't fucking care! You aren't quiting the band and that's that!" Pete opened the bedroom door and walked out. 

"Wait! Where the fuck are you going?!?" Patrick said pulling on his boxers and grabbing his long black coat that he had worn earlier that day. 

He grabbed his phone and ran out the room and down the stairs to see that the front door was opened. It was raining and he wasn't sure if Pete took a jacket.

He pulled out his phone and stood in the rain as he called Pete. It ringed, but he never picked up. "Fuck" he tried again but it went straight to voicemail.

"Baby come home, please. I'm sorry just please come home" Patrick went back inside after leaving his message. He sat on the couch texting Pete several times. He just wanted to know he was okay. He was crying as he tried calling Pete again. He soon just laid on the couch crying till finally he fell asleep.


	37. Pack My Bags

Patrick woke up with tear stained cheeks and his phone in hand. He looked to see if Pete called or texted him, but nothing. He sat up and went upstairs. He softly opened Dylan's door to check on him. He saw that he was awake. 

"Good morning Dylan" Patrick said as he went and took Dylan out of the crib. 

"Hi, Mom" he said hugging Patrick like he does every morning. 

"Let's change your diaper" Patrick had started going through his normal morning routine. He changed Dylan's diaper and changed him into a cute little outfit. He carried him as he went over to the guest room. He put Dylan down to walk a bit while he sent to wake up Bronx. 

"Hey. Time to get up" he said as he sat on edge of the bed. "Come on, Bronx" he said as he shook him lightly. 

Bronx slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleepiness out.

"I'm gonna start on breakfast. I know how much you like pancakes" Patrick said getting out of the room so Bronx can change and what not. 

He picked Dylan up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. He placed him in his high chair and started working on the pancakes. 

"Mom" Patrick turned to look at Dylan so he knew he had his attention. "Juice?" 

"Okay" Patrick grabbed one of Dylan's cups that had a straw and filled it up with some juice. He placed it on the tray and Dylan grabbed it happily. 

"Hey, Patrick" Bronx said sitting on one of the bar stools. 

"Hey, buddy"

"Where's Dad at?" Bronx ask as he grabbed one of the apples from the fruit bowl.

"Um...Not really sure" he said truthfully. 

"You guys okay?" Bronx never really liked when his dad and Patrick fought. 

"Uh hopefully" Patrick made a plate for both the kids and gave it to them. 

He sat down next to Dylan and cut his food into pieces. He then let him grab the fork and attempt to get pieces. He soon got use to it and ate while swinging his little legs. 

His phone than rang. He grabbed it and saw that it was Pete. He quickly answered it. 

"Peter. Thank god you fucking called. I was worried sick. You're missing breakfast with the kids and can you come home now, baby. I miss you" Patrick rambled. 

"Wow. So he is married" Patrick was instantly confused when he heard the soft feminine voice. 

"Who is this and why are you called from my husband's phone?" Patrick asked scared to hear the answer. He walked out to the living room cause he noticed Bronx was listening. 

"Um, my names Meagan. I'm pretty sure Pete doesn't remember my name since he was so drunk. Um he sorta convinced me to have sex with him" Patrick shook his head and started crying. He can't believe he would do that to him. 

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know he was married. He wasn't wearing a ring and he swore he wasn't in any relationship. I'm so sorry"

Patrick took a deep breath and said, "Why are you telling me this?" 

"I feel like he wouldn't tell you. He's still asleep so I got his phone and called the contact that seemed couple like"

"Where you guys at? I can go pick him up" Patrick said as he wiped his tears. 

"It's okay. I can take him home. I think it would be easier" she said. Patrick was just quiet. "You said kids earlier. How many do you guys have?" 

"Um, Bronx is five and from his first marriage. Then we had Dylan together and he's one" Patrick said turning to make sure they were all good. 

"I'm truly sorry, Patrick. If I could go back in time I would slap and say go back to your husband" 

Patrick laughed lightly. He was thankful that she was easing the tension. "Thank you for telling me, Meagan" 

"No problem. I think he's waking up so you'll see him soon" she said hanging up. 

Patrick put his phone down and ran a hand through his still messy hair as he cried. He didn't know wether to cry or go upstairs and trash their room. 

"Patrick?" He quickly wiped all his tears and turned around to see Bronx in the doorway. 

"Yeah" Patrick said weakly.

"Uh, Dylan wants you" he said. Bronx knew he was crying cause he looked like how his mom looked growing up. He always remembered seeing her crying late at night.

"Alright. I'm gonna make one more phone call and then be there" Bronx nodded and went back to the kitchen. 

Patrick grabbed his phone and dialed Andy's number. "Hey, what's up?" 

"Can come get the kids please?" 

"Yeah I'll be right there" Andy hung up and Patrick got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Guess who you guys are seeing today?" They both just looked at Patrick. "Uncle Andy" Dylan clapped his hands excited. "Let's get your bag ready" 

*Little Time Skip*  
Patrick helped Andy get Dylan's car seat in. Andy was pretty shocked to see Bronx. Even more shocked seeing Patrick with tear stained cheeks. 

"You okay?" Andy asked Patrick after they got the kids in the car. 

"Yeah. I'm golden" Patrick said lying.

"Hey where's Pete at?" Andy said realizing that the short black hair man is no where in sight. 

"Coming home soon" he said quietly. "Thank you for taking the kids. I'll pick them up later on today" 

Andy nodded and hugged Patrick goodbye. He walked back inside and sat on the sofa. He was staring at the floor thinking of what he would do when Pete got there.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks for the ride" Pete said to Meagan once they were in front of his house. 

"No problem" she said. He got out and was gonna walk in when she called him back. "Here" she gave him a folded paper. "Give that to Patrick" 

Pete went wide eyed as he watched Meagan drive away. "Fuck" he said under his breath. Patrick knew and he was scared shitless to walk into the house. 

He did though cause he had to face the music. He walked in to see Patrick in the living room.

"Hey Trick" he said awkwardly as he walked over. He kept a fair distance from Patrick though. "Where the kids at?" He asked. He knew if Dylan was home he would be sitting next to his mom.   
"With Andy" Patrick stood up and walked over to Pete. 

"Trick, I'm really s-" Patrick just slapped him hard. Pete had his head to the side from how hard he slapped him. He would turn his head back but he was too scared to look at Patrick.

"I can't believe you. After everything we went through. After losing the kids and fucking everything we went through. I fucking saved you, Peter. I saved you so many times and you still hurt me. I thought we were doing good. I thought we were getting our marriage back on track and we have Dylan and now Bronx. Plus we were planning to have another baby, but no you have to go and fuck everything up. You had to go and cheat on me over something so stupid"  

"You said you were gonna leave the band" Pete said quietly. He was hoping Patrick didn't catch it but he did. 

"Who fucking cares!?! Peter, we're parents now! We have a bigger responsibility than touring the world. You're just being selfish and thinking about what makes only you happy!" Patrick yelled. Pete just stood there so Patrick sat down in the couch. 

"I can't even look at you cause I'm so disgusted by you" Patrick started crying cause he hates Pete so much. He hates all the shit he has to put up with because of him. 

Pete didn't know what to say. He knew Patrick had every right to be pissed. He had a right to slap him for sure. He stood there and looked at the love of his life heart broken....for the millionth time. 

He got the paper out of his pocket and put it on the coffee table. "Meagan told me to give that to you. I'm gonna go pack my bag" 

Patrick just sat there crying. He didn't know if this hurt more than losing the babies. It hurt probably more cause he can feel his heart breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Had to add a plot twist cause I'm so evil.


	38. Sometimes You Need A Good Talk

Pete drove over to Andy and Joe's since that was the only place he can truly go. He would of gone to the Iero's but they just had a new addition to the family. Pete  pulled into their driveway and grabbed his bag. He went and knocked on the door. Joe opened it and looked shocked to see Pete.

"Hey man. Didn't know you were coming over" he said letting his friend inside. 

"Yeah. Sorry" Pete responded. Joe noticed the bag in Pete's hand.

"Is everything okay?" Joe asked scared.

"Sorta. I'll talk to you in a bit. Where the kids at?" 

"They're in the living room watching TV" Pete nodded and walked in the direction. He went over and sat next to Dylan.

"Hey Little Sandwich" he said pulling him into his lap. 

"Da" Dylan said as he wrapped his little arms around Pete. 

"Hey Dad" Bronx said. 

"Hey buddy" he messed up Bronx's hair as a hello.

"Where Mom?" Dylan asked looking up at his dad. 

"Um, Mom is at home" he found himself looking into Dylan's eyes. They were a blessing and a curse to Pete at the moment cause they looked like Patrick's. He can imagine Patrick at home crying in their shared bed. 

He placed Dylan back on the couch and went into the kitchen. Andy was cooking and Joe was standing next to him softly saying something. 

"Hey guys" Pete said. He was debating on asking if they had any beer, but that's what caused him to be in this situation. He just went and sat on their counter top. 

"So what's going on Pete?" Joe asked. 

"Yeah why weren't you at the house earlier?" Andy said chiming in. 

"Um I did something stupid last night. Patrick and I got into a fight that I now realize was over something stupid. I went to a bar and I got really drunk" he put his head in his hands as he continued. "I cheated on Patrick and I don't know what to do. He's really pissed and he sorta like kicked me out" he started crying the first time that day. "I don't wanna lose him and the kids. I don't know what I'll do without them" 

"You are such an idiot, man" Joe said shocked. 

"Dude that's not helping me" Pete said looking up at him.

"What was the argument about?" Andy asked. 

"I had told him that I wanted to start recording another album so we can tour soon" 

"And he said?" Andy pressed on.

"He said that he somewhat doesn't want to be in the band anymore. That he liked being home with the kids and how we're planning to have another baby" 

"Well he's right, Pete" Andy spoke. "You guys have a family now and Joe and I are getting married next week. Plus we have plans that will interfere with touring. I mean we can make the music, but going on tour will be impossible" 

"I know. I just...what should I do to get Patrick not to leave me?" 

"Just give him time, bro. That's what I do when I get Andy mad" Andy nodded agreeing. 

"Okay. So do you guys mind if I stay here for a few days?" Pete asked.

"It's cool, bro. Now go spend some time with your kids"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was still on the couch. He had ran out of tears so he was just sitting there. Now it was just all rage. He screamed frustrated and ran upstairs. All the way there he had grabbed all of Pete's paintings he had hanging and threw them on the floor. He ran to their bedroom and screamed again. He grabbed all the pictures of him and Pete on the floor causing there to be lots of broken glass. 

He soon just broke down. His legs gave out on him as he started to cry again. He thought he was done crying, but the heavy wet tears wouldn't stop. He knew this time it wasn't sadness of a brokenheart. It was anger and rage for what Pete done. He hates feeling angry. He wants to be happy again. He spent his whole life being happy and not thinking about the bad things in the world. Of course that changed after him and Pete started going out. Even before they started having flings every now an than when he was younger.

He grabbed the closest broken frame by him to see it was one of their wedding pictures. That was one of his happiest days of his life. Finally marrying the only person he truly loved. He spent his teenage years crushing on The Pete Wentz. The one everyone talked about when he was in high school. Everyone use to talk about him like if he was some God. In fact, he was really this short guy with personal problems he hid deep in his heart and soul. It was weird to think after only a few hours of knowing him, Patrick felt he knew him his whole life. Like them meeting was destined to happen. That them being in love was suppose to happen. For fucks sake it did happen.

Patrick knew he for sure loved him the first time he saved Pete. When he had locked his bedroom door making Patrick to freak out and demand for Pete to let him in. To have someone to break down the door to see his knuckles pouring out blood and empty pill bottles by him. He was horrified to loss Pete. He saved him the second time and talked him out of the third time. That was the worst night. That night in New York City in that hotel. After their last concert before they went on hiatus. 

All the shit they went through leading up to this. To Pete going and sleeping with someone else. Someone that was probably prettier than Patrick. He knew that he couldn't leave Pete. He couldn't throw their love in the gutter. Even if he did the media had took their love and turned it into what everyone wanted. They made them seem inseparable. They made them seem happy which they were at certain points. But their relationship was like any other relationship. There was arguing, there was lies, there was threats of leaving the other, there was insanity. 

He soon got up from the floor and ran downstairs. He grabbed his phone and was gonna call Pete, but then realized what he was doing. He couldn't forgive Pete that easily. He had always done that an Pete never learned his lesson. Then he saw the paper on the coffee table. The one that Pete said was from Meagan. It just had her name and phone number. At the bottom it said, 'Call if you need anyone to talk to' So Patrick called her. 

"Hello?" She said. 

"Hey. This is Patrick. From this morning" 

"Oh I'm still really sorry about that. I honestly can't really forgive myself" she said with an apologetic voice. 

"I know you are. Can you like come to my place so we can talk?" Patrick spoke.

"Okay. You're not gonna kill me right?" 

Patrick laughed and said, "God no. I can't even hurt a fly" 

"Alright. I'll be there soon"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The doorbell rang so Patrick went and opened the door. There stood a beautiful woman who looked like a model. She had long chestnut hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Her make up was flawless as well as her outfit. 

"So your Pete's husband" she said. Patrick nodded feeling self conscious since she was so stunning. "Wow. Lucky man" 

"Um come on in" Patrick said moving to the side to let her walk in. 

"So you wanted to talk?" She asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Sorta. I mean I was gonna call Peter, but than he wouldn't learn anything"

"Oh yeah" She said cutting him off. "Make him beg to take you back. That's number one rule. You kick him out and then see how much he loves you by seeing how he begs" 

"Okay. But I'm gonna have to see him today cause I have to pick up the kids" 

"Oh do you have pictures? I want to see your guys cute kids" he said excited.

Patrick pulled out his phone and showed pictures of Bronx and then pictures of Dylan from birth to now. 

"Wait so you gave birth to him?" Meagan asked shocked. 

"Yeah. Weird right?" Patrick said smiling. 

"Super. So you and Pete conceived him. Than after nine months you pushed him out of you?" 

"Yeah. It was for six months though" Patrick corrected her.

"That's amazing. He looks like the perfect combination of you guys" she said looking back at the pictures on Patrick's phone. "You guys plan on having more?"   
"Um yeah. We actually had started trying after our wedding. I had two miscarriages" Patrick said staring at the phone. Meagan had looked up and stared at Patrick with sad eyes. 

"I'm so sorry. God I can't imagine that" 

"Yeah. You know its still hard thinking about it sometimes, but you know you have to push forward" Patrick said.

"I really hope you and Pete make up and have another little one. You deserve it after everything, girl" 

Patrick laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah we have been having unprotected sex for awhile now, but nothing" 

"Don't lose hope Trick. You never know" she said hopefully. The spent the next few hours talking and then she offered to help him clean the mess upstairs. 

"I had lots of fun. It's nice to talk to someone so nice and kind" Meagan said as Patrick walked her to the front door. 

"Yeah. You're a really sweet girl" 

"Girl, call me soon. We can go out to eat and get some drinks" she requested. 

"For sure" Patrick said hugging her. 

"Also I better be the first person you call when you find out your pregnant" 

"I promise I will. I'll see you soon" she hugged him again and then got in her car and drove off. 

Patrick cleaned up a little more and then decided to pick up the kids. He drove to Andy's and Joe's and knocked on the door. Joe answered. 

"Hey man. Come on in. The kids are in the living room" 

Patrick went in and saw the Pete was sitting on the couch with them. Dylan was asleep in his lap. It was around nap time so it made sense. 

"Hey" Patrick said softly so he wouldn't wake Dylan up. Bronx had started getting up and getting Dylan's bag for Patrick. Pete stood up and carried the little sleeping one. Patrick went to grab him but Pete stopped him. 

"I got it" Patrick nodded his head. They walked outside and Pete buckled the sleeping Dylan in his car seat. Patrick just stood and watched him. 

Pete closed the door and turned to look at Patrick. "Hi" 

Patrick laughed at how dorky Pete could be. "Hi" Patrick said back after awhile. 

"How you been?" Pete asked. 

"Good. Made a new friend. She's really nice girl" Pete had a feeling that it was Meagan. Pete was just looking at down at the pavement. Patrick moved closer and grabbed Pete's hand to hold. He rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on the back of his hand. 

"We'll be okay" Patrick kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later" he then got in the car and drove back home with the kids.


	39. Author Note

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a update. I got a new phone and it's where I write everything. So I had three really long chapters that I was gonna publish and they deleted so I'm gonna have to start all over and it's gonna take awhile. So but I promise I'll upload soon. Also I'm looking for a cowriter for my othe story's so if you're interested contact me on Tumblr. My account is SmokingThemOutBasements. Love you guys and thanks for reading.


	40. We Danced

Patrick was laying in the large bed that normally him and Pete slept in. Now it was just him. He honestly missed Pete a lot. He missed Pete hogging all the blankets, or Pete wrapping all his limbs around Patrick like a octopus, or the soft little noises he makes when he's getting a good night's rest. 

Patrick sat up in the bed and was gonna get his phone. He found himself opening Pete's contact and forming a message. He realized what he was doing and he shook his head, feeling so stupid. He remembered what Meagan said. Make him beg.

So Patrick settled on grabbing his laptop. He did the one thing that always made him happy. Making some music on Garageband. 

Soon he heard the bedroom door creek open. He looked to see that it was Bronx and Dylan. Bronx stood there with Dylan's hand in his. Dylan had his purple stuffed elephant in his other hand. 

"What's wrong guys?" Patrick asked. 

"Can we sleep in your bed tonight?" Bronx asked with big eyes.

"Pwease" Patrick couldn't help but smiled at how cute Dylan sounded. He nodded his head as he moved the laptop to the nightstand. 

Bronx helped Dylan up to the bed since it was too high for him. Dylan immediately crawled over to curl into Patrick side. "Love Mom" 

"Love you too, Dylan. And you too Bronx" he said wrapping an arm around the two. 

"Sleepy song" Dylan asked. Patrick smiled and started singing the lullaby he always sang to him. 

Halfway through they feel asleep, but Patrick kept singing. It was more to himself than anything. He found himself falling asleep with a smile on his face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete was sitting in the guest room that Andy and Joe had. He had his songbook opened and crumpled papers around him. He was just writing random words. He found himself thinking about Patrick. About when they went on their first somewhat date back in 2005. 

*Flashback*  
"Where are we going?" Patrick asked as he sat in the passenger seat of Pete's brother's car. 

"Out. We need a break from all this fucking bullshit" Pete was driving pretty fast. Patrick was sure he was going over the speed limit. 

"People are gonna worry since we didn't tell them we were leaving" Patrick reasoned. 

"Dude, just shut up. Enjoy this. We probably won't be able to do this in the future. Just relax, Pattycakes" Pete went and higher the volume on the radio. He smiled as he realized it was Rancid blasting out the speakers. They found themselves singing the lyrics loudly and dancing. Pete would sometimes glance at Patrick and smile. He looked so perfect. He had his trucker hat on, but you can still see his hair blowing from the windows being down. He was doing these cute little dances that Pete couldn't help but smile. 

He pulled into the hidden spot on top of the mountain. He parked the car and left the music on. He got out and sat on the hood of the car. Patrick followed and sat next to him. 

"So this is what you wanted to do. Take me to the high school spot" Patrick said.

"What's the high school spot?" Pete asked playing dumb.

"You know. The spot where teenagers go to make out. This is the make out spot" Patrick said. 

"Really? The make out spot?" Pete looked at Patrick smirking. He started moving closer to him. 

"Yes" Patrick whispered as Pete's lips were close to his. Pete closed the small gap to kiss Patrick's soft lips. He deepened the kiss so it was all tongue and teeth. He placed his hands on Patrick's hips and Patrick had one hand tangled in Pete's hair and the other on his neck. Patrick laid down on the hood so Pete was leaning over him. Patrick broke the kiss since he needed to breath. Pete took the time to bite and kiss at Patrick's pale neck. 

"You better stop" Patrick breathed out.

"Why?" Pete questioned. 

"Cause we are not teenagers" Patrick said stopping Pete's hand from moving to his crotch. 

"You still look like one. You're such a fucking twink" 

"Shut up" Patrick said hitting his arm. Pete moved to be sitting again. 

Pete noticed that the CD had transitioned to Danzig. "Come on" Pete jumped off the hood and reached out for Patrick's hand. "Let's dance" 

Patrick grabbed his hand and Pete pulled his body close to his. He put wrapped his hands around Patrick's waits and Patrick placed his around Pete's neck. 

"So..." Patrick said as he was playing with the hair on the nape of Pete's neck.

"So..." Pete repeated.

"So is this like a date?" 

"I suppose. I would of went for a more romantic path" 

Patrick laughed and said, "This is enough for me"

*End Of Flashback*

Pete grabbed his been and started writing about that whole day. He wrote on the top Favorite Record and boxed it. He grabbed his phone and started texting Patrick. Each text more meaningfully. He finally realized that it was four am. He knew Patrick would be asleep for sure since Dylan always woke up early. So he took some sleeping pills to knock out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick woke up to see the two kids still soundly asleep. He kissed both their foreheads and quietly got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. He walked back into the room to grab his phone from the charger. He looked to see that there was several notifications. He opened his text messages to see Pete texted him 10 times.

From Peter: I miss you

From Peter: I understand if you never want to see me again.

From Peter: You'll always be my favorite record.

From Peter: Do you remember our first some what date? Where we danced to Rancid and Danzig?

From Peter: I never said sorry about that.

From Peter: I'm sorry that I left you when I promised I wouldn't. 

From Peter: I knew deep down it hurt that you had to be my secret for so long.

From Peter: I'm sorry I caused you so much pain.

From Peter: Tell the kids I love them.

From Peter: I guess so long and goodnight. 

Patrick went wide eyed at the last two texts. He shook Bronx awake as he grabbed the sleeping Dylan. 

"Let me sleep some more Mom" Bronx said burying his head further in the pillow.

"Come on. We have to go" Bronx reluctantly got up and put his vans on real quickly. Patrick rushed outside and buckled Dylan in his car seat while Bronx sat in the passenger seat. He drove over to Andy and Joe's pretty fast since he was freaking out. He pulled into the drive way grabbing Dylan and Bronx ran to ring the doorbell. 

They weren't answering so Patrick started knocking on the door frantically. The door opened to show Andy. "Pat-" 

Patrick just handed over Dylan and ran upstairs to the guest room. He opened the door to see Pete sprawled out on the bed. He ran over and started shaking him. 

"Pete wake up. Please wake up Peter" Patrick begged shaking him.

What the fu-" Pete said lifting his head. He cut short once he saw it was Patrick. "What are you doing here?"

"Fuck. You scared me to death, Peter!" Patrick said trying to slow down his pounding heartbeat. 

"Why?" Pete asked sitting up.

"Why?!? You're fucking texts made me think you were gonna kill yourself!" Patrick yelled shoving him.

"What? No" Pete said running his hand through his messy hair. 

"Such an asshole" Patrick went to walk out but Pete called out to him. 

"Trick, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that" 

"It's fine" Pete was gonna talk but Patrick kept talking. "It really is fine, Peter" Pete nodded his head understanding. "You can have the kids for today. They're downstairs. I'm heading out" Pete let him walk out this time since he remembered what Joe said. Give him time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas you guys have.


	41. Big Day

*Three Days Later*  
Patrick was sitting in the room with the nervous Andy. He kept making sure his tie was straight and fixing the cuffs of his suit jacket. 

"Andy just calm down. Everything's gonna be okay" Patrick reasoned. 

"You're not the one getting married today" Andy said back. 

"I did a year ago" Patrick stated. 

"How were calm at your wedding?" Andy asked.

"Oh I was freaking out in the inside. I mean it's understandable for everyone to be nervous when they get married. It's the same person for the rest of your life, but it would be worth it in the end. Cause you love the person" Patrick told.

"You still love Pete?" 

"Of course I do" Patrick sighed before continuing. "He can make mistakes a lot, but there's just something about him. I can't imagine not loving him" Andy nodded understanding the feeling. 

The door open reveling Andy's mom. "It's time dear" Patrick smiled and hugged Andy good luck. 

He walked out and into the huge room where everyone was sitting. Patrick took his seat next to Pete who had Dylan in his lap. Dylan ended up moving to be in his mom's lap. The music started and both side doors opened. They both walked into the middle with their moms. It was different then the traditional way which made it more special. 

As they were exchanging vows, Patrick felt Pete's hand in his. He looked at Pete to see him looking at him with that look. The look he gave him when ever he woke up and Pete was watching him. Or when he would be cooking dinner and he would turn around to see Pete sitting on the bar stool watching him. The look he gave him when he was walking down the aisle himself. 

Patrick smiled at him and watched as Andy and Joe shared their first kiss as husband's.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the reception everyone was dancing and talking. Patrick saw Tyler and Josh sitting at a table talking to each other so Patrick decided to walk over. 

"Hey guys. Haven't seen you guys for awhile" Patrick said taking a seat. 

"Yeah. We've just been home" Josh said. 

"So how far are you now?" Patrick asked looking at Tyler. 

"Three months now" 

"Oh enjoy walking as much as you can" Patrick said taking a drink of his water. 

"He already has me carrying him. I think he just likes when I do" Josh said. 

"Shut up" Tyler pushed him playfully. "Anyway we've been working on some music" 

"Really?" Patrick asked. 

"Yeah. I mean I'm just playing the ukulele and piano which isn't no harm to the baby" 

"He just can't be in the room when I'm playing the drums" Josh said taking a swig of his beer. 

"You know it's okay to right. I mean I was doing shows when I was pregnant" 

"Yeah. J is just being protective of our little one" Tyler explained. 

"Understandable" 

"So how have you been?" Tyler asked.

"I can do slightly better, but pretty good" 

"Is there something you'll like to tell us?" Josh asked smirking as he watched Patrick drink some more water. 

"What are you guys-" Patrick was cut off by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around go see Pete. 

"Hey" he softly said. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" 

Pete reached a hand out. "Can I have this dance?" 

Patrick took his hand and said, "I'd love to" They headed to the dance floor and started slow dancing. 

"How you been?" Pete asked looking into Patrick's eyes.

"Pretty good. And you?" 

"Missing you" Patrick smiled at him sadly. "How's the kids?" 

"Good. Dylan's been talking some more. Bronx has a talent show coming up soon" 

"I'll be sure to make it" Pete made a note in his head to mark his calendar. 

"He'll be happy to know you'll make it" Pete smiled and pulled Patrick closer to him. 

"You look good" Pete whispered into Patrick's ear. 

"You do too" Patrick said back.

"Love you" 

"Love you too. Just cause I'm still slightly mad at you doesn't mean I don't love you" Patrick explained.

"Good. I can't live without your love" Pete kissed Patrick cheek.

"You can kiss me now" Patrick said truthfully. 

Pete leaned down and kissed the lips he's missed so much. Patrick kissed back right away cause he just couldn't resist him. Pete broke the kiss and rested the forehead on Patrick's. 

"I love you, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III" Patrick said resting his head on Pete's tone chest. 

"I love you too, Patrick Wentz" Pete then felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Dylan. 

"Da" Pete smiled and picked his son up. 

"Hey little sandwich" he kissed his cheek and held him close. The little family spent time dancing and laughing the night away. Patrick couldn't help, but think everything will go back to normal. 


	42. Killing It

Today was Bronx's big day. Patrick and Dylan was sitting in the chair waiting for the kids to take the stage. Some parents were looking Patrick's way since they most likely knew he was famous. Pete still hadn't arrived but Patrick stay saved him a seat. 

The show started and I was some kids doing a dance routine. He was watching when he heard some people moving. He looked to see it was Pete. 

"Excuse me...pardon me....sorry" he said as he was trying to make it to Patrick. He sat down and sighed. "Sorry. I'm late. Got caught in traffic" Patrick nodded.

"He hasn't performed yet. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing" 

"I'm sure he'll do fine" they watched as several kids performed. 

"Wow what an amazing performance. Up next we have Bronx Wentz who's performing a song he says that means the world to him. He would like to dedicate the song to his mom and dad. Patrick and Pete Wentz" 

The curtain opened to revel Bronx sitting behind a drum set. Patrick immediately knew what song if was. It was the song they always closed out with. It was Saturday. He was heating ever beat perfectly and Patrick couldn't help but smile so big. He felt so proud. He felt Pete hold his hand and he turned to see Pete was smiling as will. 

When he finished the two parents stood up calling for the blonde haired boy. "Whoa! That's my boy!" Pete yelled. 

"Bronx!" Dylan yelled as he clapped in Patrick's arms.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my god! You did so good" Patrick said hugging Bronx. 

"I'm glad you guys liked it. I was nervous" Bronx said smiling.

"We didn't even tell. You killed it. Your Uncle Andy will be really proud" Pete told him. He was sure the newlyweds would of came but they were at their honeymoon. 

"For having such a good show. Let's get some ice cream" Bronx threw his fist in his air and fan ahead of them to the car. 

"He's growing up so fast" Pete said as he watched him. 

"Yeah. Pretty soon that's gonna be Dylan" 

"God. We're getting old" Pete groaned.

"You mean you are" Patrick said laughing.

"Shut up" Pete kissed Patrick to truly shut him up. 

"You coming with us?" Patrick asked. 

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys there" Pete kissed him one more time before heading to his car. Patrick smiled as he walked to the car with Dylan in his arms. He can honestly say he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry these two chapters have been short. I swear the next one is longer. I love you guys and comment any ideas you guys have.


	43. Sick

(2 Weeks Later)   
Patrick woke up to hear crying. Not settle crying, but crying like wailing. He quickly got up and went to Dylan's room. He was in his crib crying like crazy. 

"Baby's what's wrong?" Patrick said picking him up. He felt his forehead to find it burning hot. "Oh baby's" Patrick said rocking him in his arms. This was the first time Dylan ever gotten sick so Patrick somewhat didn't know what to do. He went down stairs and sat him on the couch as he ran back upstairs. 

"Bronx, sweetie, wake up" Patrick said shaking the sleeping boy. "Time for school" Bronx sat up so Patrick left. He went back downstairs with the medicine for Dylan. He went to the kitchen to get a spoon and back to the couch. 

He poured some of the bubblegum flavored medicine on the spoon and held it up to Dylan's mouth. "Come on. It'll help you feel better" Dylan turned his head away. "Come on. Be a good boy" 

Dylan said, "no" and whacked the spoon. The liquid spilled on the floor and Patrick quickly cleaned it up. 

"What's up with him?" Bronx asked coming downstairs fully dressed and his backpack on. 

"He's sick and he won't take his medicine. Do you mind catching the bus today?" Patrick asked.

"Sure. Don't worry mom. I'll be careful" Bronx ran to Patrick and kissed his cheek before running out the door to catch the bus. 

"Alright now. Let's try this again" Patrick said to himself as he poured more medicine. 

"Alright open up" Patrick said holding the spoon out to the crying black haired boy. 

"No!" Dylan yelled as he cried. 

"Come on. Do it for mommy" Patrick reasoned. 

"No! I want da!" He cried. 

"Come on take the medicine" Patrick begged. 

"No!" Dylan moved to face his back to his mom. 

Patrick groaned frustrated and grabbed his phone. He dialed Pete's number and held the phone to his ear. After three rings Pete picked up. 

"Hey Trick. What's up?" Pete mumbled into the phone. 

"Can you come over?" Patrick said in an desperate tone. 

"What's wrong? I just woke up" Pete said. Patrick can hear through the phone Pete sitting up in the bed. 

"It's Dylan" 

"Is he okay?" Pete asked in a scared frantic voice. 

"Um he has a fever and he wants you" Patrick stated. 

"Alright. I'll be there in five minutes" Pete said as he started getting dressed. 

"Alright. The door will be unlocked" Patrick hung up and stood up. He grabbed Dylan and headed upstairs. He sat the still crying boy on the unmade bed. Patrick started getting dressed and brushed his teeth.

He picked up Dylan again and headed downstairs. "Are you hungry, baby's?" 

Dylan shook his head and of course at that very moment he threw up on Patrick's shirt. Patrick closed his eyes and sighed frustrated. "Its like you're a month old again" 

Patrick heard the front door opened and he turned to see Pete. "Perfect timing" Patrick said. "He just threw up on me" 

"Let me see him. Go change" Pete said as he grabbed Dylan from Patrick's arms. 

"Come on Little Sandwich. No need to cry" Pete said as he sat down on the couch. He just cried more into Pete's shirt. It was more like a whining cry. 

Patrick came downstairs with a new clean shirt on. "Have you gave him medicine?" Pete asked. 

"No. He won't take it. He keeps saying no to me" Patrick plopped down on the couch. "Why must he be so stubborn?" 

"Um..did you forget he's your son" Pete said looking at Patrick smiling.  

"What are you trying to say about me?" Patrick asked crossing his arms.  

"That you're stubborn. I know you know it" Pete said as he grabbed the medicine from the coffee table. 

"Yeah, but you're not suppose to say it to my face" Patrick said feeling angry out of no where. 

"Alright I take it back" Pete said as he poured the liquid on the spoon. "Open up buddy. It'll help you feel better" Dylan opened his mouth and took the medicine. 

"Da" he said as he hugged his dad, crying. 

"I'm right here, buddy. You'll feel better soon" Pete said rubbing his back. 

The couple just sat there watching Dylan slowly stop crying and falling asleep in Pete's lap. Pete softly picked him up and took him up to his room. 

When he came back down he sat right next to Patrick. They just sat in a comfortable silence. Then out of nowhere Patrick straddled him and attacked Pete's mouth with his own. Pete kissed back loving the taste of Patrick's mouth. Patrick moaned and grinded down on Pete. 

Pete broke the kiss and Patrick went back to kiss him, but Pete held him still. "Wait. What's going on?" 

"Shut up. I'm horny" Patrick said going back to kissing Pete again. Pete hummed into the kiss and pulled Patrick away again. 

"Wait. Are saying you want to have sex when Dylan is upstairs?" Pete asked. 

"Who said anything about sex?" Patrick asked as he kissed Pete's neck and grind down on him. 

"Well you just told me you were horny and you're grinding on my dick."  

"Just shut up and kiss me" Pete obligate and kissed Patrick. It became a heated make out session, but then Patrick broke the kiss. "I'm hungry" Patrick got off of Pete and walked to the kitchen. Pete groaned and followed. 

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Pete asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. 

"No. Why?" Patrick asked as he was taking out eggs and bread. To make some breakfast for him and Pete. 

"It's just you've been acting....weird" Pete said. 

"What do you mean by weird?" Pete noticed his husband was getting angry so he tried to talk softly. 

"I just mean your emotions are all over the place" That didn't help. "I mean you got angry at me then you got horny then you're hungry" Patrick got more angry. "Now you're mad at me again" Pete truly felt like he was signing for his death wish. 

"Why would you say that!?! What do you think is wrong with me!?! I've just been all over the place it's not my fault!" 

Patrick had started crying and Pete just watched with wide eyes. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Patrick like that since... Realization hit Pete like a ton of bricks 

"Patrick" Pete softly said walking up to the crying Patrick.

"What! What do you want!? Why am I crying?" Patrick asked as he wiped his tears.

"Baby I think I know what's wrong" Pete softly said as he held Patrick's hands in his own. "I'm gonna have to go to the store. Stay here with Dylan" 

"Okay. I love you" Patrick said. Pete smiled and kissed him and wiped his stray tears. 

"Love you too. I'll be right back"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete walked into the house with the bag in hand. He walked into the kitchen to see Patrick sitting there eating a sandwich. "Hey" Pete said. 

Patrick looked up and waved at Pete as he kept eating. "Where did you go off to?" Patrick asked once he cleaned his plate. 

"Here" he handed Patrick the bag. Patrick looked at Pete with a questioning look then looked into the bag. 

"No" Patrick sternly said. 

"Just take one test" Pete plead. 

"No because I would know if I was pregnant" Patrick argued. 

"Well all the signs are there, Trick. You're emotions are all over the place, you got hungry out of nowhere, and you haven't been drinking. You being pregnant is the only answer" 

"Fine" Patrick said angrily as he stormed upstairs the the master bathroom. He closed the door and locked it so Pete wouldn't get in. 

Pete had followed him and sat at the end of the bed. He just sat there looking at the closed door. He was bouncing his leg out of nervousness. This is the first time he's done this. Wait for the results to know if he's gonna be a dad again. 

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't take the suspense. He was about ask Patrick how much longer, but he heard the door click open. 

Patrick stood there with tears in his eyes and the test in his hand. Pete just watched him standing there. Patrick gave him a small smile and nodded his head. 

"It's positive?" Pete asked. 

Patrick nodded his head again and softly said, "yeah" Pete smiled largely and stood to hug Patrick tightly. Patrick hugged back as he laughed with joy. He felt himself crying again, but this time due to being happy. 

"Are we really becoming parents again?" Patrick asked once they broke the hug. Pete smiled and got down on his knees. He lifted Patrick's shirt and he started leaving light kisses on Patrick's stomach. Pete stood up and kissed Patrick's lips lightly. 

"You're gonna be a mom again" Pete said. 

"Finally?" Patrick asked smiling. Pete smiled and wiped Patrick's tears. 

"Finally"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So I'm sure tons of you guys are happy. I am. So just wanted to say let's just imagine they have been working on the album. I really didn't want to write about it so let's just say that happened. Okay that's all. Love you guys.


	44. Having Fun

(Week Later)  
"Hey buddy" Pete said as he and Patrick were walking into the living room.

Patrick had gotten Dylan to eat lunch and then put him down for a nap. The two had talked it over and decided to tell close family and friends the news. Patrick had argued that they couldn't tell the fans until the second month. Pete hated it, but agreed. Now the two had to break the news to the first person. Bronx. 

"Hey. What's up?" Bronx said as he paused the game he was playing. 

"So um.." Pete looked at Patrick since he didn't know how to say it exactly. 

"You know when two people love each other they show it to each other" Bronx looked at his mom confused. 

"That's how you came into the world" Pete said making Bronx even more confused. 

"So me and your dad love each other a lot and.." Patrick looked at Pete to continue.

"That's how Dylan came to be" Pete said sorta too nervous to get to the point.

"And..." Patrick looked at Pete again. 

"You're having another baby?" Bronx said slightly confused but understanding where his parents where coming from. Patrick nodded his head. "Why didn't you guys just come out and say it rather then saying that confusing speech?" 

"You're the first person we told so we were nervous" Patrick said as Pete held his hand. 

"Well I'm happy for you guys. It'll be fun to have another little brother or sister" Patrick smiled and hugged Bronx. 

"Wait. Aren't you guys going on that short tour tomorrow?" 

"It's only for a month so we'll be fine" Pete said. The band had released an EP and did two music videos. The fans were loving it so they decided to do a few shows before fully releasing the album. 

Pete's phone rang so he walked to the kitchen to pick it up. "Are you sure you'll be okay, mom?" Bronx asked. 

"I'll be fine. It's just a few shows" Patrick said reassuringly. Bronx nodded and continued playing the game. 

"Hey. Brendon's throwing a little get together with the guys. He said the kids can come" Pete said as he sat down next to Patrick. 

"Yeah. We can tell them then"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys!" Dallon said hugging the two. "So glad you guys can make it" 

"Gireff" Dylan said hugging the tall man's legs. Dylan couldn't say Dallon very well so he called him giraffe or at least what sounded like giraffe. 

"Oh hey little guy" Dallon picked up the boy dressed in a cute outfit. "You've gotten so big. Hey Bronx nice to see you again" Dallon barely noticed the blond haired boy behind Pete. 

"Come out back. Everyone's out there" they all walked out to see the Iero family and the Trohman's. Brendon was standing with Miles laying in his craddled arm and he was holding a beer in his other hand. 

"Hey everyone" Pete said. 

"Hey. Long time no see" Gerard said hugging Patrick. Bronx had ran to Andy going on about his performance at the talent show. As soon as Dylan was put down he ran to play with Bandit. 

"So how's it been with Miles?" Patrick asked. 

"He won't let us sleep" Frank said sounding slightly tired. "He wakes up every two hours" 

"Jeez. I forgot about that. Pete's go-" 

"Here" Joe said coming out of nowhere. He had a beer in his hand offering it to Patrick. 

"Oh no. I'm not drinking" Patrick declined. 

"Why not?" Joe asked. Pete had walked over and placed an around Patrick's waist so his hand was resting on his stomach. 

"That brings us to why we came over" Pete said as everyone looked at the two. 

Patrick looked at Pete then to their friends. "I'm pregnant" Patrick said with a huge smile. 

"Oh my god!" Gerard said. 

"Holy shit" Frank mumbled. 

"Congratulations" Andy said. 

"Whoa!" Brendon and Dallon cheered.

"Fucking about time!" Joe exclaimed 

They all hugged Patrick and then Pete. They all knew this was an exciting moment for the couple since they knew the struggles they've been through. Dylan walked over to his mom and tugged on his pant leg.

"What's wrong baby?" Patrick said picking him up.

"Why hug?" Dylan said with a confused face. 

"They're hugging me cause I shared some news. You're gonna have another brother or maybe a sister" Patrick explained. 

"Sis or Bro" Dylan repeated. 

"Yeah, Little Sandwich. That means you're gonna be a big brother" Pete said. Dylan just hugged Patrick happily. Patrick smiled and kissed the boys forehead and put him back down to play. 

Pete had walked over to Frank and Brendon who were talking and drinking. Brendon had handed Miles back to Gerard since he was getting fussy. 

"So you finally got it to happen. You finally fucked him good enough to get him pregnant" Brendon said. 

"Uhm.." Frank said after hearing what Brendon said. "You know that's..that's not how it works... Right?" 

"Then how the hell does it work? I thought you just have really good sex. I mean like.." He turned to fully look at Frank. "You and Gerard had really good sex. Like the best sex ever. Then he comes and he's like Frankie I'm pregnant" he said in Gerard's voice. "Then couple months later he pops out Miles" 

"Umm...Brendon that's not how it works" Pete stated. "It's like when a girl gets pregnant. You just don't use protection" 

"No that's not true" Frank said pointing at Pete. "Gerard and I used protection, but he still got pregnant" 

"Damn. I give you props Iero" Pete said fist bumping him. 

"Well I'm sorry that I'm normal....At least I think I am" Frank and Pete looked at each with a knowing look. 

"Anyway so you're having another kid. You nervous? Excited? Scared shitless" Brendon asked fastly.

"Um. I'm fine. I mean glad I finally knocked him up" 

"And I'm glad too" Patrick said coming out of nowhere. "Been waiting for awhile" 

Brendon and Frank couldn't help but smile at the two. They were staring at each other with so much. 

"How the fuck did this happen?" Brendon said.

"I was gonna say the same thing" Frank looked at Brendon. 

"What happen?" Patrick asked with curiosity in his eyes. Pete couldn't help but smile cause he gets to see that look everyday from Dylan. 

"You guys. I mean when I met you guys whenever Pete did anything remotely affectionate you'll get all grossed out and push him away. Now you're like" Brendon went to be draping all over Frank. The short man was very disturbed. "I love you so much. Never let me go. I'll let you do that thing you like" 

"Dude. Get the fuck off me. My husband is right over there" Frank said pushing Brendon off. 

"Shut up" Patrick rolled his eyes and moved to be under Patrick's arm.

"By the way what was that thing?" Brendon asked.

"What are you on about?" Patrick was always confused when he was around Brendon. He just started up such random conversations. 

"About that one time we went to that club in I think Arizona. Patrick got really drunk and he was like I'll let you do that thing you like once we get to the hotel room. I've still been trying to figure out what that thing was since it sound like some porno shit" 

"Oh yeah. I remember. I threw up on your shoes right?" Patrick said looking at his husband who just nodded. "Oh I never got you new shoes" 

"It's fine. I don't need them Trick" 

"Are you sure? I can get you some Y-" 

"Enough with the fucking shoes!" Brendon interrupted. "What was the thing. Did Patrick get a spanking?" 

"Why does everyone think I like getting spanked while having sex?" Patrick asked slightly frustrated. 

"Because you're a feisty little bastard" Brendon said causing Patrick to roll his eyes. "Come on what was it? Did Pete have you do some furry shit?" 

"Why does everyone think I was into that?" Frank and Brendon gave him a really look. "It was just a phase" 

"A phase I made you end" Patrick softly said. 

"A phase he help me end" Pete said pointing at Patrick. 

"Why do you even want to know? I mean we don't even do it anymore" Patrick pointed out.

"I know what it is" Frank said nodding his head. 

"You know!" Brendon yelled. 

"Yeah. At least I think so. I understand why you don't do it anymore Pete" Pete nodded his head and gave Frank another fist bump. 

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me" Brendon chanted fastly as he had his face close to Frank's. 

"Get your fucking face out of mine" Frank shoved his face away. 

"Hey guys" Joe said joining the group. "What's going on over here?" 

"I'm trying to figure out the thing Patrick let Pete do during a hotel night. Frank won't tell me" 

"Oh it's rimming" Joe said like it's nothing.

"Ohh" Brendon did this little bouncing dance. "That is some porno shit" 

"Wait a sec!" Patrick said stopping Brendon. "How the fuck did you know that Joe?" 

"Oh guess we got to go down memory lane" 

(Flashback)  
Patrick was sitting in the living room watching TV. The whole band were staying in one house since they felt they need more of a connection for the album they were working on. 

Andy was working and Joe had went to the mall to buy some more clothes. Pete was asleep in his room since he hadn't slept in two days. Patrick had convinced him to get some rest since he knew he was just gonna be grumpy in the studio. 

Patrick was watching some random movie Joe left on. For some reason Patrick felt turned on by the sex scene that was on the screen. He looked around like if someone was in the room and he laid down then popped open his jeans. He pushed his jeans and boxers down enough to pull his dick out. 

He was just slowly moving his hand up and down. He then found himself sucking on two of his fingers and moving them down to his hole. He pushed them and moaned lightly. Every since that drunken night with Pete, Patrick had found himself fingering himself. He was thrusting his fingers in at the same pace as his hand on his dick. He was moving his fingers trying to find his prostate. 

"You need some help" Patrick froze and looked towards the hallway to see Pete standing there. He didnt have a shirt on but he had pants on. Patrick can see his hard on through his skinny jeans. Patrick didn't know how to respond so Pete slowly walked over to him. 

He went to straddle the boy and leaned down to kiss his lips. "I got you" Pete moved Patrick's hands and pulled his pants and boxers all the way off. He moved his body down so he was in between his legs. "You trust me?" Patrick nodded his head cause he was at a lost of words. He felt like he was dreaming. 

Pete gave him that large grin that should creep Patrick out, but he can't help but love it. Pete moved his head down to kiss Patrick's hip bone then his milky white thighs. He had moved Patrick's legs to be over his shoulders. 

Patrick wasn't sure what he was doing until he felt something wet against his slightly stretched hole. Patrick gasped and looked down to see Patrick's head between his thighs. Pete kept licking Patrick open more until he finally stuck a finger in. Patrick tangled his hands into Pete's long black hair as he moaned. 

Pete was thrusting three fingers into him while licking around them. He loved hearing Patrick moan and gasp while withering under him. 

"Oh fuck more. Please" Patrick begged. He wanted so much more. He wanted all of Pete. 

Pete pulled back slightly to hold Patrick open and stuck his tongue deep into him. "Oh fuck" Patrick moaned while pretty much fucking himself on Pete's tongue. 

Joe had opened the door to hear moaning. He looked to see Patrick with his eyes closed moaning and Pete in-between his legs. He slowly walked back out and softly closing the door. 

He walked downstairs and to the cafe under the place where Andy worked at. He went up to the counter that the Andy was wiping down. 

"You'll probably not want to go upstairs" Joe said. 

"Why? I'm getting off in like five minutes" Andy said going to make Joe his normal order. 

"Don't ask" 

(End Of Flashback)

"You walked in on us!" Patrick exclaimed as he felt his cheeks heat up. He was so embarrassed. 

"Dallon walked in on you guys too. I wanted to see, but he wouldn't let me" Brendon said.

"You should start locking the door" Frank said before taking a swig of his beer. Patrick was sorta wished he didn't make an appearance to this party.


	45. Favorite Record

(Skip Tour)   
The guys were finally back at home. Patrick had made an appointment with Cecilia for a check up. The tour had went good. They had released the album half way through and the fans were loving it. They now were able to release another music video. When they stopped in New York, Pete had met someone who would like to publish Pete's book. He said the ending needed some work, but he would love to publish it. 

The couple was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Cecilia to call them back.

"You okay?" Pete asked his husband. 

"Yeah. Why?" Patrick said back.

"Just I'm nervous so I thought maybe you were too" 

"What are you even nervous about? It's not like it's our first time coming in here" Patrick questioned. 

"I don't know. I just do" Patrick smiled and held Pete's hand to calm him down. 

"Everything's fine. We're fine" Patrick said resting their hands on his forming bump. Patrick felt like it was larger then when he was expecting Dylan. 

"Patrick" they looked to see Cecilia standing by the door. "Ready for you" The couple stood up and followed her into the doctors office. Patrick sat on the examining table while Pete sat in the chair next to it. "So how you been?" 

"Good. Um.. I took a test and it said I was pregnant" 

"That's good. So you want make sure everything is all good" Cecilia said putting on a pair of gloves. Patrick had nodded his head. "Alright so let's do an ultrasound to make sure everything is all good" 

Patrick knew to left up his shirt so she can put the cold gel on his stomach. She grabbed the transducer and spread the gel around. She then started moving it to see more clear on the screen. She had it so only she can see it. "Oh my god" she murmured softly. 

"What? Is everything okay?" Pete asked frantically. 

"Um they're both fine" she looked at them smiling. 

"Both? What do you mean?" Patrick asked confused. 

"It appears that" she turned the screen to face the couple. "You're having twins" 

"Twins?" Pete said shocked. Patrick had sat up a little more so he can look even closer at the screen. 

Right there in front of his face were the two developing babies that were growing in his stomach. He smiled as he felt himself crying. He's been wanting a baby for so long and now he was blessed with two. He turned to look at Pete who was also looking at the screen. 

"Two babies, Pete" Patrick said happily. Pete nodded his head and leaned in to give Patrick a sweet kiss. 

"Two gorgeous babies" Pete said as he rested his forehead against Patrick's. 

"Would you guys want some pictures?" Cecilia asked. 

"Of course" Patrick said excitedly. They got the print outs and walked out smiling. 

"So how are we gonna tell the world?" Pete asked as he was driving back home. 

"I don't know. I'm so excited though. Two babies, Pete. Not one. Two" Patrick said smiling. 

"I know. I was there, babe" Pete couldn't help but smile as well. It was an exciting moment, but Pete was still nervous. He wasn't gonna tell Patrick his worry's yet. He couldn't ruin his husband's happy spirit. 

"Oh my god! Imagine if we have identical twins. We can dress them up in cute little matching outfits" Pete smiled and glanced at his adorable husband. "Or if we have girls we can spoil them. Holy smokes. We're gonna need a new house" 

"I know, Pattycakes. I'm already thinking everything through. Don't worry your pretty little head" 

Patrick looked at Pete with a slightly not as happy face. "What are you worrying about?"

"It's just that we need to get a new house, about touring, about the music video we have to get started on soon, and the fact that you have a even higher risk. I just keep fr-"

"Peter" Patrick interrupted. "I'm going to fine when the time comes" he placed a hand on his stomach as he continued talking. "The three of us are going to be fine. Plus I have a perfect idea for the music video"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay guys. You two just act how you normally would" the director said to the two. Pete and Patrick were sitting in the car that was like Pete's brothers old car. The one Pete always stole. 

"Okay. Got cha" Pete said. Patrick went and pressed to turn on the radio so the song was playing. 

He looked at Pete who was driving to the location he picked. Patrick smiled and looked out the window. He put his arm out the window and did a wave movement to the wind. Pete looked towards him smiling. 

Patrick turned to Pete and lean across to kiss his cheek. Pete smiled and moved so he can kiss his lips. He got to the top of the hill that was similar to the make out spot. They opened the door and sat on the hood of the car like they did oh so long ago. 

Patrick cuddled against Pete, singing softly to his own voice. Patrick then tilted his head back so he can look into Pete's eyes. Pete smiled and kissed his lips. 

They kissed for awhile till Pete got off the car and pulled Patrick with him. They started dancing to the tune. Pete laughed and smiled as he watched Patrick do his cute little dances. They honestly didn't feel like cameras were on them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had took the scene back to their house. They were all in the kitchen Patrick was cooking with Dylan standing right next to his leg. He was camera shy so he decided to hid behind his mom. Pete was sitting on the barstool throwing pieces of napkin at Bronx who was across from him. 

Soon he stopped and stared at Patrick. He couldn't help but notice the glow he had or the slight smile on his face. Pete honest hasn't seen Patrick not smiling since he took the test. Even when he was asleep he would have one hand resting on his stomach and a little smile on his face. Patrick had turned around to see Pete's eyes on him. Pete made a mental note at the fact that the little smile Patrick had got larger when he looked at him. 

"You're beautiful" Pete said so quietly that he was sure no one heard. He knew the person he was saying it to heard because they grinned and blushed as they turned back to the stove. 

When the song got to the pre chorus Pete went and engulfed Dylan into his arms. He grabbed one of his little hands to do a dancing motion. Patrick smiled at the two and soon Bronx joined in. The three were dancing like a bunch of dorks and Patrick stated that out loud.

Pete put Dylan down and he did a little run over to Patrick. "Mom" he said as he did a little bounce and did a little movement with his arms that was so damn cute. Patrick turned off the stove and turned back around to pick up the little happy boy. The family was dancing around and Patrick's arms soon got tired from holding the one year old. 

He put him down and before he can do anything else, Pete pulled him so Patrick's back was pressed against his chest. Pete had his hands on his husband's waist as he made them sway back and forth. Patrick soon turned around in Pete's strong arms to wrap his on Pete's neck. Pete watched as Patrick bit his bottom lip before saying, "I love you so much Pete Wentz" 

"I love you too, Patrick Wentz" Pete smiled as he rested his forehead against Patrick. "I'll spin for you like your favorite record use to" he softly sang.

Patrick smiled as he leaned up to press his pink lush lips against Pete's. Pete loved the fact that Patrick's kisses were his kryptonite. They made him weak in the knees and he still gets butterflies in his stomach. They calmed him down on his worse days and they normally were the highlights of his best. 

Once they broke the kiss they slow danced for awhile longer. Then they decided to do the last scene. They went up to their bedroom. Patrick stood infront of the camera and pretended to make it look like he was using it as a camera. He then stood back and looked down at his stomach. He poked his stomach a couple of times then Pete came into frame. He held a poster bored over Patrick's stomach. They had put a large picture of the sonogram they got and on the top in Pete's messy handwriting it said my favorite record with a arrow pointing up at Patrick. At the bottom in Patrick's handwriting it said is pregnant with twins. 

Patrick bit lip as he did a little laugh with so much joy in it. Pete smiled and had so much love in his eyes as he looked at the person he loved. Change that to three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I couldn't stop smiling as I wrote this chapter. Anyway.... Comment any ideas you guys have for this story. I'm gonna wait till like two more chapters before reveling what gender the twins are. Which I have no idea what they're gonna be so comment what you want their gender to be and if you want them to be identical. I feel like I'm asking for a lot so I'm sorry. Anyway love you guys and thank you for reading.


	46. New House and Gender Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Marcela for the ideas.

"So this is the last house I have in mind for you guys. It has a large family room and kitchen is this way" the relator walked the couple over to the kitchen. 

"Wow" Patrick softly said amazed. 

"These are great marble countertops and as you can see lots of cabinets" Patrick walked around looking at everything. Pete just stood there because he's not gonna be allowed in the kitchen. When he planned to make dinner he almost burned the house down making Patrick yell at him, but then kissed him for being so thoughtful. 

"And how rooms are here?" Pete asked as Patrick sat down on the random chair in the kitchen. He was now four months along and, from the extra weight, his feet were killing him. 

"There are seven rooms including the master bedroom. Five of them has bathrooms connected" 

"And the backyard?" Patrick asked.

"Oh would you guys like to look" Pete nodded his head and sent to help Patrick stand up. 

"So you get a great view of the city and in this area you can go hiking over there" the relator said. 

Patrick nodded his head, liking the scenery. "So, what do you think Trick?" Pete asked.

"I like it. I'm sure the kids will" Patrick responded.

Pete nodded his head and looked at the relator. "I think this is the house we've been looking for" 

(Next Day)  
The family were now moving into the new home. Pete had called the Trohman's, Brendon, Dallon, Josh, Tyler, and the Iero family to help move in. They all agreed to help out and some just wanted to gush over Patrick's baby bump. 

Patrick walked over to the moving truck to get a box. "No, no, no, no" Pete quickly said as he ran over to get the box from his husband.

"Pete, it's okay. It's light" Patrick argued. 

"No. You can't be lifting anything. You'll hurt our juice boxes" Pete said back. 

"Juice boxes?" Patrick asked confused. 

"Yeah. I just thought of the name for the two" Pete handed the box to Joe as he grabbed Patrick's hand to go inside. 

"Why juice boxes?" 

"Because like when you open your lunch boxes you expect that your mom packed one juice box, but it was your lucky day. You got two" Pete explained as he lead them to the backyard where the kids were playing. 

"I guess that makes sense" 

"Now you just sit back here with Tyler and relax. Me and the guys got this"

At the moment there was a large crash inside and somebody yell sorry. They looked through the glass sliding door to see a box on the floor and Brendon standing there. "That was there when I got here" he said as he walked away.

"You really got this?" Patrick asked with a pointed look. 

"Yes. Stop worrying, please. You don't need no stress" Pete kissed Patrick's forehead as he spoke.

"I know. I just wanna help" Patrick never liked sitting around as people did things. He wanted to be helpful. 

"I know. I love you" 

"I love you too" Patrick smiled and moved to kiss Pete quickly. He then went inside to start moving more boxes.

"Hey Tyler. How you been?" Patrick asked. 

"Pretty good. Just nervous. You know six months now" Tyler said.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure of it" Patrick assured the other.

"Hopefully. Just wanna give birth to our baby boy already" Tyler said as he rested his hand on the bump. 

"Yeah after awhile you just want the kid to come out" 

"So have you guys found out the genders on the twins yet?" Tyler asked.

"No. We have an appointment tomorrow" Patrick was a little excited for tomorrow. He was sorta hoping to have at least one baby girl. "Have you been thinking of names for your baby boy?"

"Yeah. We have a full name figured out. We're keeping it a secret though" 

"Understandable. We did the same thing with Dylan. We knew someone would try to change our mind about his name" The two ended up talking more and watching the kids run around playing. Well Miles was sitting and playing. 

(Next Day)   
The couple were back in the waiting room once again. There was a comfortable silence between the two. They were both excited and nervous. Soon they were called back and Patrick sat on the examination table. 

"Hey guys" Cecilia said as she put on gloves. "How been Patrick?" She asked.

"Good. Just really excited" he said.

"Excited to see what their gender is?" She said as she put the gel on his stomach.

"Yeah. I'm sorta hoping we have at least one girl" he said as she looked at the screen that was facing them. 

"Well lucky for you. Your having two baby girls" Patrick smiled largely and looked at Pete.

"Just what you wanted" Pete said smiling as well.

"Just what I wanted. Two baby girls" Pete leaned in and kissed Patrick sweetly. 

"So before you go, have you been having any problems?" Cecilia asked Patrick.

"No. Just peeing a lot and fatigue" Patrick responded.

"Alright. Well I'll see you next time. Congratulations by the way" she said as she walked them out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, baby. We should start thinking of names" pets said as they laid in bed. They had put the kids to bed and now had sometime to themselves. 

"Okay. What names you got?" Patrick asked as he moved to his side as he cradled his stomach. 

"Sally" 

"Of course" Patrick said with a smile. 

"Fine. What do you got?" Pete asked.

"Bliss" 

"Bliss" Pete repeated. 

Patrick nodded his head and said, "Bliss Jane Wentz" 

"I love it. How bout for our other juice box. Sally Dot Wentz" Pete said.

"I love it. So we have Sally and Bliss" 

"Sally and Bliss" Pete softly said as he put his hand over Patrick's bump. 

"Sally and Bliss" Patrick placed his hand over Pete's. Pete thought it would be a good picture so he grabbed his phone. He took a picture from above as he kiss Patrick's lips, but you can see their hands on the bump. He captioned it, 'We're lucky to have twin, but even more lucky to have twin girls. Love you so much @patrickstump and out juice boxes.'


	47. Baby Shower

Patrick was getting a snack in the kitchen while the others were in the backyard. He had started craving pickles like crazy which Pete didn't really like. It wasn't fun kissing a pickled breathed Patrick. That didn't mean he didn't kiss back because holy fuck he still kissed back. He walked out back to see Dylan sitting in front of where Patrick was sitting. 

As Patrick walked over, the baby boy lifted his arms up for his mom to pick him up. "Dylan, I can't pick you up"

Dylan pouted and lift his arms with a tiny whine, "Mom" 

"No, Dylan" Patrick sternly said. He watched as his sons eyes started getting watery. "No. Please don't cry baby" The upset boy immediately bursted into tears. He was crying with his arms still up towards his mom. 

"Pete! Pick him up" Patrick said to his husband who just walked over after hearing the crying boy from far away. 

"Come here, Little Sandwich" Pete said as he picked Dylan up. He just cried even louder and wiggled in his dad's arms to try to get into his mom's. "Come on Dylan. There's no need to cry" 

"Mom!" Dylan cried loudly.

Patrick couldn't stand seeing his baby boy with tears down his face. He wanted to see that cute little smile of his. "Let me see him" Patrick said to his husband. 

"Trick, you know you can't. He's heavy" Pete stated. 

"Please. It won't hurt to hold him for a little bit" Pete frowned at Patrick as he handed over the crying boy. Dylan instantly quieted once he was in his mother's warm arms. 

Patrick walked inside to go sit on the couch. Dylan just cuddled more into his mother's warmth. "Now Dylan this is the last time I'm gonna hold you" 

"Why?" Dylan looked up at him, giving his signature curious face. 

"Because you're getting too big. Maybe once your sisters come then I can carry you all you want" Patrick explained. 

"Sis's getting in way" Dylan poked Patrick's now large swollen stomach. He had his angry face on that looked similar to Pete's.

"Come on" Patrick lightly pinched Dylan's little arm. "Aren't you excited to be a big brother?" The boy looked down and shook his head. "Why not, dear?" 

"Take mom" he sadly said. 

"No they aren't. I'm still gonna love you, Dylan" Patrick moved to kiss his forehead. 

"Love mom" Dylan moved so he can fully hug him. Patrick smiled and kissed both of the black haired boys cheeks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Trick" Pete called from the bedroom. 

"What's up?" Patrick asked from the bathroom that was connected. He had finished brushing his teeth and was looking in the mirror. 

"Um so Nick wants to meet up to get the book done" Pete said. 

"Okay" Patrick was half listening. He was staring at his body in the mirror. 

"He wants me to go to New York to get everything done" 

"So what's the problem?" Patrick softly asked. 

"The problem is that you're gonna be six months along in two days when I leave. You can go into labor when I'm gone" Pete said nervously. He would never forgive himself if he missed the twins birth. 

"I'll be fine" Patrick walked out of the room shirtless. "Do you notice anything different?" 

Of course Pete noticed a lot of things. Patrick's pale skin, his large bump, and was those...

"I think I'm growing boobs, Peter" 

"Are you sure?" Pete didn't want to say yes because then Patrick would blow up on him. 

"Yeah. I mean I've been feeling sore but I thought it was nothing. Now though I'm freaking out a bit" Patrick said going to go get a shirt to wear to bed. 

"Maybe you should see Cecilia if you're freaking out" Pete reasoned.

"I will" Patrick go into bed and cuddled into Pete's side. "If it makes you feel better when I'm exactly six months along I'll go see Cecilia. Then I'll go to Gerard and Frank's. Or maybe Meagan's if she isn't busy with her boyfriend" 

Pete's been somewhat okay with Patrick being friends with Meagan. Of course it was awkward when they were in the same room, but he wasn't gonna tell Patrick anything. Then he will get really offended and make him sleep on the couch.

"Alright. You know I'm just worried for you and the juice boxes" Pete said as he kissed Patrick's forehead and rubbed his hand on the bump. 

"I know. I also know how hard you worked on this book of yours so I want you to focus on that" Patrick said.

"You and the kids are always gonna be my main focus" Pete tilted Patrick's head up so he can kiss him. "Wish you can go to New York with me" 

"You know I can't though" 

Pete smiled and said, "A man can dream" 

(Two Days Later)  
"Remember call me if anything happens with Bronx or Dylan or the juice boxes. You call me immediately. Text me too so I know your okay and-"

"Okay Dad" Patrick rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna be fine. I have Meagan here" he grabbed her arm to pull her close. She was holding Dylan who was playing with her long necklace. Bronx was just playing on his DS. 

"I know, but I'm still gonna worry, babe" Pete pulled Patrick close by his waist. Patrick smiled and moved his arms to Pete's neck. 

"Glad to know you still care after all this time" Patrick teasingly said. 

"Shut up" Pete kissed him and then went on his knees to kiss his stomach. "Now you girls be good and wait till dad comes home to make an appearance" Pete felt a kick under his hand causing him to smile. "I don't know which one of you kicked me, but thanks for listening"

Pete heard his flight over the intercom so he stood up. "I'll text you when I land" 

"Alright. I'm gonna miss you" 

"I'm gonna miss you too" Pete kissed him like it was the last. He never really liked going on planes. He always freaked out so that's why he always loved when Patrick went with him. 

Pete walked over to Dylan and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be home soon Little Sandwich" 

"Bye Da" he said waving. 

"See ya soon" Bronx said not really caring. Pete shook his head and messed up his hair. 

"Keep an eye on him please, MJ" he said as he stood in front of her. 

"I will. Don't worry. Just get that book of yours done" Pete smiled and kissed her cheek. He kissed Patrick one last time before leaving to get on his flight with his rolling suitcase behind him. 

"Okay. Now to the doctors"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Patrick. No Pete today?" Cecilia said as she walked into the exam room. 

"No. He's in New York doing business. My friend brought me. She in the waiting room with the kids" Patrick responded. 

"I was about to say you better not drove here by yourself. So what brought you in?" She asked. 

"It was somewhat a reassuring thing for Pete that I wasn't going to go into labor which I know I'm not in control of. He was worried that I'm now six months and he's away for four days. Plus I have questions" 

"Okay. Ask away" Cecilia said as she sat down on the doctors stool. 

"So um.. I've been gaining.." Patrick just made an awkward circle motion with his head in front of his chest. 

"You've been gaining breasts?" She asked. 

"Yeah" Patrick awkwardly said. 

"It's completely normal, Patrick. It's typically for when males have their second child that they develop milk and-" 

"Wait a sec" Patrick said cutting her off. "Are you saying I can breastfeed?" 

"Yes. Normally you would but you don't have to. It could be painful if you don't though" she said. 

"Okay" Patrick said taking all that in. "Is there anything else I need to look forward to?" 

"Um...increase in mood swings, baby moving more, and increase in sex drive" 

"When the time comes when my sex drive increases, is if okay if I have um sex?" Patrick really felt awkward. 

"It is okay for you to have sex. It will case no problem to the twins" Patrick nodded. "Is that all your questions?" 

"Yes. Thank you so much"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was putting the kids to bed after dinner when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He waited tell he was in the master bedroom to pull it out. Of course it was Pete. 

From Peter: Call me. I miss ur voice :( 

To Peter: We've released six albums the hell you mean you miss my voice. 

As soon as the message was sent his phone showed he had an incoming call. He let it ring for awhile then answered it.

"Hello" 

"Thanks for being a dick" Pete said into the phone. He was laying in the large bed feeling lonely. 

"You know what you signed up for when you married me" Patrick said back.

"Of course I do. Love everything about you" Pete mumbled into the phone.

"What are you even doing up? Isn't it like 11 PM over there" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. Just can't sleep. I miss you" Patrick smiled lightly cause he understood what Pete was feeling. 

"I miss you too. The kids miss you too. Even the girls. They won't stop kicking" 

"Tell them I said to stop" Pete said with a smile.

Patrick looked down at his stomach and said, "Your dad said to stop kicking me" 

"You know that's not gonna work right" Patrick still felt them kicking. Before it was hurting, but now he got use to it. "They aren't gonna listen to me cause they wanna hear your voice"

"Then put the phone to your stomach" Pete said with no duh voice. 

"That's weird. I'm not gonna do that" Patrick said. 

"Do it" Patrick sighed and pressed his phone against his stomach. 

"Now girls be nice to your mom" Pete said in a soft voice. "I know you miss me, but I'll be home soon baby girls. Once I'm home I'll talk to as long as you want me to. I love you so be good" 

Patrick felt two soft kicks and then it stopped. He pulled his phone back up to his ear and said, "What did you tell them cause they stopped"

"That's top secret. If anything you should thank me" Patrick sighed and rolled his eyes before saying thanks. "How was the doctors?" 

"Good. Just asked a couple questions. Little awkward but good" 

"The kids were good too?" Pete asked.

"Yeah. Dylan wanted me to pick him up, but he remembered what I told him" Patrick explained and then yawned. 

"Go ahead and get some sleep. I'm probably gonna take a walk so I can get tired" Pete softly said. 

"I'm not hanging up" Patrick said sorta half asleep. 

"Why not?" Pete asked as he was putting a shirt on. 

"Cause your voice is soothing. It's like having a nice cup of hot chocolate on a cold day. It soothes your soul. It truly is lovely" Patrick drifted off to sleep as soon as he finished speaking.

Pete smiled as he listened to his husband's soft little snores he made. "Night girls. Night Trick" Pete hung up and went off to have a nice walk to make him feel slightly tired.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick woke up to his phone vibrating and ringing. He blindly grabbed it from the bed and looked at the screen. It was Pete facetiming him. He sighed and answered. 

"Hey sleeping beauty" Pete said grinning. He was obviously still in bed by the white sheets contrasting against his olive colored skin. 

"Hey sexy" Patrick bit his lip as he felt himself getting a little turned on by seeing the shirtless Pete. 

"Did you sleep good?" Pete asked as he rolled onto his side. 

"Yeah. How was your walk last night?" 

"Good. I was walking around and I came across this kid store. So I went in to check it out and I got the girls this dragon" he moved his arm to get the white stuffed dragon. 

He moved the head of it over his shoulder and made a growling face. Patrick couldn't help but screenshot the dorky yet incredibly sexy face his husband was making. 

"Did you get one or two?" Patrick asked.

"I got two since I didn't know if they would fight over one"

"Most likely they would" Patrick chimed in.

"So yeah got this white one and this blueish colored one so we know which one belongs to who" 

"We need to start doing their nursery soon" Patrick said. They had been so busy with the album and Pete with his book that they no time to go baby shopping. 

Pete was about to talk, but over on Patrick's end he heard the doorbell. "Hold that thought" Patrick spoke as he slowly got out of the bed. He carefully made his way to the front door. He opened it to see no other then his and Pete's tall hyper friend. 

"Hey! What's up Patrick! How's it going girls" Brendon pointed at Patrick's large stomach while smiling.

"Brendon?" Pete asked.

Patrick nodded his head and said, "Brendon" 

"Oh what!" He went so he can see Pete on Patrick's phone. "What's up, Wentz! Heard you were in New York" 

"Yeah. I am. Now what are you doing at my house? If you hurt Patrick so help me God I will fucking-" 

"I'm not here to hurt Patrick. I'm hear to throw him his surprise baby shower" Brendon said with a matter of fact voice. 

"I know I'm standing right here so it's not really a surprise" Patrick looked at Brendon questioning him. 

"We know. Anyways Sarah and MJ are getting the stuff and the guest will be here soon so-" 

"Wait you know Meagan?" Pete interrupted.

"Yeah. You don't remember her coming to my birthday party two years ago. Everyone was checking her out. Even you were dude" 

"So you always had a thing for Meagan" Patrick was slightly getting pissed off cause ouch that hurt. 

"Baby, it wasn't lik-" 

"No it wasn't. You always had your eyes on her" Patrick sneered.

"Wait, what's going on?" Brendon asked confused.

"No it wasn't like that" Pete insisted.

"No just- whatever. I gotta go" 

"Wait baby, don't" Patrick ignored his pleads and hung up.

"What's going on? I'm serio-" 

"Shut up Brendon! Fuck! You never fucking shut up!" Patrick yelled mad. 

Brendon looked with sad eyes. Patrick had never yelled at him and it hurt. Patrick noticed Brendon getting sad and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Bren. I didn't mean that. I'm mad at Peter and my hormones are everywhere" 

"It's fine, Patrick. I understand. You're pregnant not with one, but two kids. I would get angry easily too. I don't know what Pete did, but I'm sure you'll forgive in a few minutes" Brendon patted Patrick shoulder and then walking away.

"Little brats get up! Uncle Brendon is here!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs. Patrick can hear him go into most likely Dylan's room first. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand so he turned it over to look at the screen. It was a text from Pete of course. 

From Peter: Patrick it wasn't like that. Everyone was looking at her cause she was wearing this really small bikini. I was just wondering how nothing was showing. 

From Peter: Fuck I don't mean it like that. You know I always have my eyes on you baby.

Brendon was right. Patrick felt bad and forgave Pete. He truly was just over reacting. He texted Pete an apology and head upstairs to get dressed for this so called baby shower.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meagan and Sarah showed up and decorated the whole house with pink balloons and streamers. Gerard, Tyler, Josh, Gabe, William, and Dallon showed up with gifts in their arms. Gerard said that Frank stayed home since he wanted to spend sometime with the kids before he had to go on a short tour for the album he just released. Patrick nodded his head understanding completely. 

They ate and drank non alcoholic drinks. It was actually Brendon's idea to have no alcohol at the party what so ever which was shocking. They also played a few games. One was where they had to cut a string however big they thought Patrick's bump was. Dallon won. 

Patrick then unwrapped all the gifts. He had gotten several cute little matching outfits and a killjoy outfit for the girls from Gerard. Frank gave him three cute pair of converses. He knew it wasn't Dylan's day but he felt like the little boy might feel left out. He was right. Tyler and Josh presents consist of two cute red beanies, more cute outfits, and some pacifiers. Dallon had got the girls bibs and baby bottles. He also had gotten Dylan a stuff giraffe to go along with the stuff elephant Brendon got him before he was born. Gabe and William had got two cribs and said that once Pete got back they would help with the nursery. Meagan had got a jar of pickles for Patrick which caused him to say he loved her very much and she said that her gift was something that Cecilia said she should get. Patrick knew what she meant and blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sarah had gotten the girls cute hair accessories. 

Brendon then shoved his gift bag into Patrick lap demanding him to open his now. He rolled his eyes and compiled. He got out the card first since his mother always told him to open the card before the gift. The front of the card read, You are the greatest mom ever, Patrick smiled and opened it to see some papers. He looked at the first one to see it was like some made up coupon. That read, you can use this coupon anytime you want. Just call me and I'll babysit with Dallon. I know you can't trust me. Patrick laughed lightly cause he wasn't gonna let Brendon babysit without Dallon. He then notice the other two things. He read them and then looked up at Brendon with huge eyes. They were two tickets to Cancun. 

"Bren, you didn't need to" Patrick said.

"I know it's just that I know you are gonna be tired once the girls get here. Plus you'll be taking care of Bronx and Dylan. So I thought you and Pete will need a break. Also I made it so you can use them anytime you want. Since I know you didn't want to leave Dylan alone with anyone else for a long time" Patrick had felt himself crying and Brendon panicked. "No I wasn't suppose to make you cry" 

"It's not you, Bren. It's just damn hormones again" Brendon smiled and went to hug Patrick. "Now open your present" 

Patrick had listened to him and pulled out the tissue paper to see some baby panic mech and he glared at Brendon once he saw what was at the bottom. 

"Hey. Pete's gone. Hormones. Thought it would come in handy" Brendon said with a smirk.

"Told you he was gonna hate it" Dallon said as he wrapped an arm around Brendon's waist. 

"He'll thank me later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This was super fucking long, but I loved writing it. So next chapter is gonna be exciting. There's gonna be some smut maybe and maybe the birthing of Bliss and Sally. So comment anything you want to say about this chapter or anything really. Thank you for reading. Love you guys.


	48. It's Patrick's Big Day

Patrick had been sitting on the couch watching this movie Pete said he watched over in New York. It was called SnowPiercer and it was pretty crazy. He had a bowl of popcorn resting on his bump. His stomach came in handy when he was eating on the couch. Bronx was in his room playing some games and Dylan was most likely with him. Dylan had grown attached to his older brother which Patrick loved. Patrick then heard little pitter patter. He looked to see it was Dylan entering the room with his now favorite stuffed giraffe. 

He was wearing cute little sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt since it was a slightly cold day. Patrick smiled at the socks the boy was wearing. This morning he requested to wear the socks covered with pock a dots. Patrick wondered if Dylan sensed that one of his sister's middle name was gonna be Dot. 

He climbed up onto the sofa and crawled over to Patrick. "Hi, baby's" Patrick said as the little boy moved to cuddle into his mom's side.

"Hi mom. Hi sis's" he said waving at Patrick then his stomach. 

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked once he saw the sad look on Dylan's face.

"Miss Da" 

"He's coming home tomorrow baby. He's gonna be home as soon as you wake up" Pete had got a late flight out in New York so he would be home before the kids were awake to go to school. He told Patrick that he would get a cab home so he wouldn't drive. 

"Okay. Love mom" he said giving Patrick a side hug. 

"Love you too, Dylan" Patrick kissed the top of his sons head and smiled. He loved this little boy so much it hurt. 

"What watchin?" The little boy asked while looking at the screen with wide eyes. 

Patrick felt the movie was too bloody for his one year old son so he grabbed the remote and changed it. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's" 

Dylan clapped his hands happy and hugged his stuffed giraffe as he watched the cartoon. Dylan then got up to get some toys. He grabbed one of Bronx's hot wheels. He was rolling it next to Patrick on the couch. He then handed it to his mom. 

"Look it watch" Patrick got the toy car and rolled it along his large bump while making car noises. Patrick smiled as the boy giggled and said, "Again! Again!"    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete got out of the cab with his suitcase behind him. He payed the taxi guy and thanked him. He pulled out his keys for the house and quietly opened the door. It was 5 AM and he knew Patrick and the kids were still asleep. He softly placed his suitcase by the front door and headed to the master bed room. 

He opened the door and looked to so Patrick soundly asleep. He was laying on his side and his hand was cradling his stomach. Pete walked over and bent down to be face to face with his husband. He smiled softly and kissed the strawberry blondes forehead. He didn't mean to wake up Patrick, but his eyes fluttered opened to see Pete. 

"Hi, Petey" Patrick sleepily murmured. 

"Hi, Pattycakes" Pete said back. Patrick smiled and moved his hand so he can hold his husband's, who he missed dearly. "I missed you, baby" 

"I missed you too" of course at that moment the twins kicked. "So did the girls" 

Pete smiled and moved his face down to his stomach. "Hey girls. Dad's back and I'm staying. I'm not leaving again juice boxes" Patrick smiled down at Pete who was leaving butterfly kisses against his stomach. 

Pete then moved up to kiss Patrick. It was a soft kiss, but Patrick deepened it. He moved one of his hands to tangle into Pete's blonde hair. When Pete first said he was dying it, Patrick thought he would look weird. Fuck was he wrong though. Now his black roots were coming in which made him look even more hot. 

Pete broke the kiss and laughed lightly. "Guess you missed me a whole lot" 

"Fuck. You have no idea. My hormones have been all over the place" 

"Jeez. What did I come home to?" Pete said slightly scared. If Patrick was gonna be more angry then he was probably gonna get hit a lot. 

"Just me getting upset as in crying, self conscious, and extremely horny" Pete raised an eyebrow at the last one. 

"When did the last one kick in?" Pete had to ask.

"Just when my sexy as fuck husband got home" Patrick said as he got closer to Pete to kiss him again. Pete smiled and immediately kissed back. Patrick moaned as Pete bit his lip. He can feel himself getting hard in his pajama pants. "Fuck me. Please" Patrick said against his husband's lips. 

"I can't, Trick" 

"It's cause I'm fat huh?" Patrick said getting slightly mad. 

"No, baby. You're not fat. You're pregnant with twins and you're six months along" 

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Patrick asked.

"Because we have to get the kids up in like" he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "5 minutes"

"Alright. That's a good excuse" Patrick said smiling. 

"Now come on. We got kids to take care of" The two head downstairs to start breakfast. 

Patrick had left Pete downstairs to set the table while he went to wake the kids. He woke Bronx up and then went to see Dylan already up in his room. He got Dylan into a nice outfit and put on his new little shoes from Frank. He held Dylan's hand as they walked to kitchen with Bronx behind them ready for school. 

"Da!!" Dylan yelled happily once he saw his father. He let go of Patrick's hand and ran over to Pete. 

Pete had bent down to catch Dylan in his arms. He stood up with the boy in his arms as he kissed his cheek. "Hey Little Sandwich. I missed you. You been good?" 

"Ya" Dylan nodded. Bronx had just sat down at the table and started eating the plate Pete had already served him.

"Hey, buddy. Were you good while I was gone?" Pete asked his oldest son as he sat down while still carrying Dylan. 

"Yeah. I've been hanging out with Dylan" Bronx said. 

"I'm sure that makes your mom's job easier" 

"Very much" Patrick said sitting down with his own plate of food. The family made small talk and then headed out to take Bronx to school.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was laying in bed not feeling tired at all. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand quietly to check the time. It was three in the morning. He put his phone back and turned his head to look at his husband. He was soundly asleep. He was laying on his back with one arm draped over his head. Patrick started eyeing Pete's tattoos wanting to trace them. Better yet he wanted to trace them with his tongue. Now Patrick felt himself get hard as more and more dirty thoughts popped into his head. 

"Fucking hormones" he whispered. He then decided to try to wake his sleeping husband. "Pete" he softly said. "Pete" he said a little louder as he poked his side. "Peter" 

"Mmm" Pete hummed. 

"Are you awake?" Patrick asked.

"I am now since you been calling my name" Pete said with his eyes closed. Patrick felt himself get even harder from hearing Pete's voice. It was rough and deep and you can hear the sleepiness laced in it. "What's wrong?" Pete asked.

"I'm horny" Patrick said as he bit his bottom lip.

"Go to sleep. It'll go away" Pete said. He was honestly super tired. He was running around with Dylan all day since he knew the little boy missed him.

Patrick had took off his bottoms and moved to straddle Pete. He honestly didn't know how he did it so fast. "I don't want to. Come on. I want your dick in me" Patrick had leaned forward to leave soft kisses on Pete's jawline. At the same time he was grinding down on Pete. 

"I'm tired, Trick" Pete mumbled as he tried to some what stay awake. 

"Then I'll do all the work" Patrick had pulled Pete's boxers down to his thighs so his dick was out. Pete was half hard from Patrick grinding down on him. Patrick moved his hand down to warp around Pete. He started jerking him off to get him fully hard. 

Soon Pete was and he was thrusting up into Patrick's hand. He was somewhat still falling asleep but he would let out a little groan as his hips thrusted up. 

Patrick grabbed the lube from the nightstand and put some on three of his fingers. He pushed one finger into his whole, moaning lightly. He was thrusting just one, but then added another and another. He was moaning as he stretched himself out so he can finally have Pete in him. 

He looked at his husband to see him drifting off to sleep. He sighed frustrated and lightly started slapping Pete's cheek with the hand that wasn't covered in lube. "Hey. Wake up. Don't fall asleep on me" 

Pete opened his eyes to be looking in Patrick's gorgeous ones. "Hurry up then" 

Patrick rolled his eyes, but complied. He guided Pete's dick to his stretched hole. He moaned as he sank all the way done till Pete was fully in him. 

Pete groaned as he looked at Patrick in a daze. It felt so good to feel Patrick all tight and warm around him. Patrick rolled his hips just to savor the light moan Pete gave. He put his hands on Pete's chest as he lifted himself up until just the head of Pete's dick was in him. He then sent back down fast. He kept doing that as he moaned. It felt so fucking. 

Patrick started going faster and he started breathing heavily. He looked down to see Pete falling asleep again. "Fuck, Pete" Patrick moaned out. "Wake up" 

"Fine" he groaned. He flipped them so Patrick was underneath him. He rested his head into the crook of Patrick's neck as he started thrusting fast and hard. 

"Fuck. Right there" Patrick moaned as Pete started hitting his prostate. Pete started to mouth at Patrick's neck feeling so close. "Fuck. Kiss me" 

Pete listened and kissed Patrick. It full of tongue and teeth but it was perfect. Patrick moaned as came between them. Pete thrusted a couple more times till he came deep in Patrick. 

He pulled out of Patrick and laid next to him. Patrick grabbed some tissues by the bed to clean up the mess they made. As soon as he was done Pete moved to cuddle into Patrick's side. 

"Are you tired now?" Pete asked.

"Yeah" Patrick mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Pete smiled at his husband and kissed his cheek. He then one moved one hand to be on the large baby bump. 

"Sorry we were loud girls. I'll get you earmuffs for next time" 

(Few Days Later)  
"Mom!" Dylan and Bronx yelled as they ran into their parents room. The got into the bed and Bronx started jumping on the bed as Dylan crawled to be between his mom and dad. 

"What's going on?" Patrick mumbled as he opened his eyes to his two sons. 

"Happy birthday, Mom" Bronx said as he finally stopped bouncing on the bed. 

"Thank you boys" Patrick said as he kissed Dylan's check. 

"Meagan's here. She's making a birthday breakfast for you" Bronx said.

"You two better go help her then" the two smiled and ran back out of the room. Patrick turned his head to see Pete looking at him with his huge grin on his face.

"Happy birthday, Trick" 

"I honestly forgot" Patrick admitted. 

"Only you would forget about your birthday" Pete as he laughed.

"Shut up"

"So what's on your to do list for your birthday?" Pete asked.

"Um...how bout a kiss from my husband?" 

"That I can make happen" Pete smiled as he moved closer to press his lips against Patrick's.

"Now what do you want to do?" Pete asked as he got out of the bed.

"How bout we call our friends and go to the park to have a barbeque" 

"That's sounds lovely. Now let's go feed you and the girls"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was at the park having a blast. Pete and Frank were barbeque as everyone was talking amongst each other. Once the food was done everyone had sat down at a table after serving themselves a large plate. 

"Pete" Patrick said as he saw his husband walk by. Pete walked backwards so he would be next to his husband.

"What's up, babe?" 

"I don't mean to bug, but can you get me some ice cream? I'm craving it like crazy" Patrick said.

"Yeah. Any requests?" Pete knew if he got the wrong kind Patrick would be pissed. 

"Cookies and cream" Patrick said smiling.

"Alright. I'll be back" Pete kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" Patrick gave him a large grin as his husband went off to get him some ice cream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Here you go babe" Pete said handing Patrick an ice cream cone. 

"Oh my god. I love you so much" Patrick said kissing his cheek. Pete couldn't help but smile at the sight of Patrick. He hand a hot dog in one hand and the ice cream cone in the other. He was glowing which caused Pete to smile more. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of his gorgeous husband. 

He posted it on Instagram with the caption that said, 'Happy birthday @patrickstump. I feels just like yesterday that were 15. So glad I married you. Can't wait for the girls to be born. Love you baby'

After eating the boys all decided to play a game of football. "Play" Dylan said as he sat next to his mom.

"Go ask your dad if you can play" Dylan got off the chair and ran over to where all the guys were at. 

"Da!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look at the little boy. Each one of them smiling. Patrick couldn't help but take out his phone to take a picture of the scene. He posted it but didn't put a caption. 

"What's wrong, Little Sandwich?" Pete asked as he bent down to be the same height as his son.

"Play" 

"How bout you go play with your brother and Bandit and Miles?" Pete said.

"Kay" Dylan then ran to the other kids to play. Patrick, Meagan, Sarah, and Gerard sat there watching the guys play. 

"Hey that's not fucking fair! You're a fucking giant!" Pete yelled at Brendon.

"Hey! Language!" Patrick yelled at his husband.

"Oh shit! Sorry babe!" He yelled back as he ran over to Patrick.

"Yet you still cuss when you apologize" 

"Come on. Don't be mad at me" Pete said as he moved closer to Patrick.

"I'm not. Just watch your mouth" Patrick put one of his fingers to Pete's lips. He was turned on by how Pete looked right now. He was all sweating and out of breath. 

"I will" Pete closed the gap between them and kissed him. "Happy birthday, baby. I love you" 

"I love you, too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Just so you guys know, the part with the toy car, is based on my mom. She used to do that when the pregnant with my two older brothers.


	49. Mother's Day

Ever since Patrick's birthday, his hormones have literally been everywhere. He would be happy and then burst into tears. Pete would always ask what's wrong and tried to calm his husband down. Patrick would just respond, "I don't know why I'm fucking crying. I just want these kids out of me already" 

Now that it was Mother's Day, Pete wanted everything perfect for Patrick. He had woken up before Patrick and went to get the kids up. He got Dylan into the outfit Patrick always loved him in and carried him to the living room. Pete heard a soft knock on the door and smiled as he went to go answer it.

"Hey Patricia" Pete said as he hugged his mother in law.

"Hey. Patrick still asleep?" she asked as she walked in. 

"Yeah" Pete had took her coat and bag from her and put them in the closet by the front door. He then lead her into the living room to see the kids.

"Gam!" Dylan happily said as he smiled at his grandma. 

Patricia went to pick up the boy and kissed his cheek. "You gotten so big, Dylan" 

"Yea" Dylan said as he smiled. He always loved his grandma even though he hardly sees her. It was only on holidays when the boy saw her. 

"Oh I don't know if you remember Bronx" Pete introduced.

"Wow. Last time I saw you, you were Dylan's age" 

"That's cool" Bronx just stared at. "I'm sorry I don't really know you" 

"I'm Patrick's mom" Patricia said.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you" Bronx said before turning to the cartoons. 

"Raised a nice one" Patricia said to Pete. "Come on. I'll make my famous pancakes" 

"Yes" Pete said following her into the kitchen. Pete was glad he married Patrick sometimes cause his mom's food was so good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick woke up expecting Pete in bed, but he wasn't. He struggled a little getting out of bed, but he soon did. He walked down the hall to look into Dylan's room to not see him. He also looked in Bronx's to see it empty as well. 

He walked to the kitchen saying, "Peter have you seen the ki-" he stopped short once he saw his mom by the stove. "Oh my god, mom. What are you doing here?" He said as he walked over to hug her.

"Your wonderful husband flew me in for Mother's Day" she said smiling.

"Pete" Patrick said smiling as he looked at his husband.

"Thought you might want to see your mom. Plus you're gonna be a mom soon again and I know Dylan has been missing his grandma" 

"Pete" Patrick said again with tears in his eyes.

"No. Don't cry please" Pete softly said as he went to hug Patrick.

"I know. It's just the stupid hormones" Patrick soon felt something tugging at his pants. He pulled out of the hug to look down. He saw Dylan hugging his leg. "What are you doing, silly?" 

"Love, mom" he said looking up at his mother with his gorgeous eyes. Pete picked up the boy since he always had to now.

"Mommy, loves you too" Patrick said kissing his cheek. 

"Come on. Let's go watch TV with your brother" Pete said carrying him to the living room. He felt like Patrick and his mom can have some alone time. 

"So how you been, Rick?" Patricia asked as she flipped the pancake. 

"Pretty good. I feel like the girls are like killing me. My hormones have been everywhere, I've been eating so much and my ankles have been swollen as well as my chest" Patrick said as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Chest one is a new one" she said curious. 

"Yeah. Since I'm having twins and it's my second time being pregnant, I gain boobs" 

"That makes sense. How's Dylan been with the whole being a big brother thing?" She asked.

"At first he wasn't so keen on it. After I had a talk with him about why I can't carry him no more and how to be a good big brother, he was okay" 

"That's good. I'm pretty sure he's gonna throw a tantrum once the girls are born" 

"Yeah. I'm dreading that day. It's gonna be so hectic once the girls are born. Taking Bronx to school and dealing with Dylan on little bit of sleep cause of the girls keeping us up" 

"You're gonna be fine, Patrick. You and Pete are great parents. You guys have been through so much. Having two more kids are nothing compared to the other things you guys went through" Patricia said reassuringly.

"To be honest, I'm so scared mom. I haven't told Pete how terrified I am about when I have to give birth to the twins" Patrick said feeling like crying again.

"Why?" 

"Because what if I don't make it this  time, mom. I mean I almost died when I just gave birth to Dylan. Now I'm gonna be pushing out two kids that's so much more dangerous" 

"Sweetie, you're gonna be fine" she went hugged her son as he was crying. "You were always a fighter. This is just another battle to go through" 

"I love you mom" Patrick whispered.

"I love you too, sweetie"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete was watching TMNT with the boys since he always loved the show. He felt his phone vibrate so he pulled it out of his pocket. 

From Ashlee: Do you think I can see Bronx today?

Pete sighed as he read the text again. After going to court, the judge said that she was an unreliable parent so he gave Pete full custody. The judge told Ashlee she would have to go to rehab and then be sober for a year and he would consider giving them split custody. As far as Pete was concerned, she hasn't worked at that at all. 

Pete looked at Bronx and sighed. He figured he can do the right thing as a father. "Hey Bronx" he said getting his attention.

"What's up, Dad?" He asked.

"Um, did you wanna see your mom today?" He asked.

"Mom's in the kitchen" he said with a confused look. It honestly scared Pete how much Bronx looked like him. He was still terrified with the thought that he would be exactly like him.

"No. I mean your mom mom" Bronx shook his head no. "Alright. I just wanted to check with you buddy" 

To Ashlee: He doesn't want to. He said happy mother's day though.

Pete felt bad so he decided to lie just a bit. He continued watching TV with the kids. He then heard a knock at the door. He looked at it with a puzzled look since he knew no one else was coming over. He stood and walked to the door.

"Mom. Dad. Oh my god" he said as he hugged his mom then his dad. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Thanks for saying happy mother's day" Dale said putting a hand on her hip.

"Of course. Happy mother's day, mom" Pete said hugging her again. "I'm just so shocked. How did you guys get here?" 

"Oh that would be me. Hi" Pete looked behind his parents to see Brendon standing up from hiding in a bush. 

"What the hell?" Pete mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. I figured Patrick probably forgot mother's day so I flew your parents in, cause I'm a good friend. You're welcome" Brendon said smiling goofy like. 

"Come in guys. You too Urie" Pete said opening the door wider for everyone. 

"Come on babe" Brendon said. Dallon came out from hiding behind the tree. 

"Of course you're hiding behind a tree. You're a freaking giant" Pete said as the two walked inside. 

"Hey! Don't judge my boyfriend!" Brendon said pointing a finger at Pete accusingly.

They all walked into the dinning room to see the kids and the table all set. 

"Hey! How's my soon to be Mama doing?" Brendon said hugging Patrick. 

Patrick just tilted his head in confusion and pushed Brendon to the side to look at his husband.

"Peter, what is Brendon and his giant boyfriend doing here?" 

"Oh they had flew my parents in so I thought the best way to thank them is to invite them in to have pancakes with us" 

"Oh sweet! Pancakes!" Brendon yelled excitedly as he sat next to Dylan and served himself a plate. 

Patrick smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend. He then saw Dale and Peter II. "Oh my god. It's so great to see you guys" Patrick said smiling widely and hugging his in laws. 

"You too, Patrick. Oh my god. Look at you're bump" Dale said pulling Patrick at arms length to take a good look at him. 

"Yeah. You're granddaughters are driving me nuts" Patrick said as he sat down next to Pete who served him a plate. 

"I can imagine. With two of Pete's spawns in you" Peter II said smiling. 

"Wow. Thanks Dad" Pete said with sarcastically. 

"I think everyone here knows how difficult you are Pete" Everyone got quiet at the table, except for Dylan who was happily eating, and looked at Pete who looked slightly pissed and sad. 

"What is Grandpa talking about Dad?" Bronx asked.

"Nothing" Pete said through gritted teeth as he kept staring at his dad. Pete sat there for awhile as everyone awkwardly ate. Pete soon just stood up and walked out. 

Patrick sighed and started getting up from his seat. Brendon saw Patrick struggling and was about to stand up to help him. "No, Bren. I got it" he said as he finally got up. He waddled into the master bedroom to see Pete standing by the dresser. Patrick can tell Pete was really upset by how tense his shoulders were. 

"Pete" Patrick said softly as he closed the door behind him. 

Pete turned around to look at Patrick. "He had no right, Trick!" Pete yelled. 

Brendon winced as he looked down at his pancakes. He knew how Pete getting angry goes. He would yell maybe throw somethings and then Patrick would calm him down. 

"Here, Kiddo. Listen to some of my music" Dallon said handing Bronx his earbuds.

"Pete. Calm down please" Patrick softly said.

"No! He had no fucking right to say that in front of my kids! Even the guys and your mom!" He ran his hand in his hair. 

"I know, Peter, but please calm down" 

"How am I suppose to calm down! Because of him I have to explain everything to Bronx! I was gonna wait till he was older!" 

"You can still wait Pete. You can do it at your own time" Patrick reassured.

"I don't wanna tell him Trick! I don't wanna tell how fucked up his own Dad is! I don't wanna tell him how my parents didn't know what to do with me so they send me away! I fucking hated that place Trick! I hated it" 

Pete had started crying so he pulled his head to his chest to calm him down. He remembered that Pete always seem most relaxed when he was listening to his heartbeat. 

"I'm sorry Pete. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Please calm down honey" Patrick soothingly said as he ran his fingers though Pete's hair. 

"I'm sorry for yelling" Pete whispered as he placed a hand on Patrick's stomach. 

"It's okay" 

"I was talking to the girls, but okay" Patrick smiled and kept playing with Pete's hair. "Do you think my mom's mad at me?" 

"Maybe. She's probably more mad at your dad if anything" 

Pete looked up at Patrick with sad eyes. "Am I a disappointment?" 

Pete had asked this before. Right after he got out of the hospital when he first attempted suicide. They were sitting on the couch in their shared apartment with the guys. Pete had his head in his lap as he asked the question. Patrick remembered crying and telling him how he was his best friend. How he wouldn't be were he was without him. He remembered kissing Pete and told him how he was an idiot for scaring him. He remembered Pete smiling and softly saying into his thigh that he was Patrick's idiot. 

"No. You are far from a disappointment. Look at what you've done Peter. You have me and Bronx and Dylan. Plus you knocked me up with twins. That is far from a disappointment" Patrick kissed the top of Pete's head as he felt Pete hold him tighter. 

They stayed like that for awhile. They could care less about everyone out there. Finally Pete spoke up. "These are pretty comfy" he said as he nuzzled his head on Patrick's chest. 

"Shut up" Patrick grumbled.

"You know I love you" Pete said looking up and smiling at Patrick.

"Come on. I didn't finish my pancakes"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey. You okay, bro?" Brendon asked as he walked outside to sit with Pete. The kids were playing and Dallon was chasing them around. 

"Yeah. Why?" Pete asked.

"Nothing" Brendon decided not to mention it. He knew if he did Pete would get mad again. "Have you seen Josh and Tyler's post?" 

"No. What was it?" Pete asked.

"They finally posted a picture of the little guy. He's been home for like a month and a half but they didn't want to show him to the world yet"

"What did they name him?" Pete asked.

"Johnny. Johnny Patrick Dun"

"They choose Patrick as their middle name?" 

Brendon nodded his head. "They tagged Patrick in about something else. I forgot. I'm sure he'll see it soon"   
Pete nodded feeling happy for the couple. 

They just sat there watching them. Dylan then went to his toy basket. He found his bucket he normally take to the beach. He was walking and decided to put it on his head. Pete laughed light at the boy cause only he would do that. He took a picture and posted it on Instagram. 

He continued watching the boys, smiling. He was happy. That's all that mattered.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was sitting on the couch as Pete's parents were on one side while his mom was on the other. "Hey mom. Do you think you can go play with the boys outside? I know Dylan has missed you" 

Patricia nodded knowing there was a reason for her son requesting her leave. "Is everything okay?" Dale asked.

"Yeah. I just..." Patrick was finding it hard to find the right words. "I wasn't happy with what happened at breakfast" 

"I'm really sorry about that" Dale said.

"I know you are Dale, but I want to hear it from your husband" Patrick said looking at Peter II.

"It's not my fault he's messed up" 

"No. You know what, it sorta is" Patrick said loosing his patients. "He has your DNA. Being bipolar isn't something that you just magically get. It's genetic. You didn't want to believe that so you sent him away go that boot camp. That place didn't help him one bit. He needed family to get him through that" 

"I know dear. We didn't-" Dale spoke.

"I know you didn't want to send him" Patrick said cutting her off. 

"How did you know?" She asked softly. 

"After being a mom I know. I've worked so hard protecting my kids and especially my husband. I was always the one there for him. I was only 15 when I meet your son and yet I protected him more then you had" Patrick was just staring at Peter II. 

"I saved your son not once, but twice almost three times. I was there after that telling him that he wasn't a disappointment. That he wasn't a failure. That he was loved and was needed in this world. You never thank me once. You never came up to me for the past 15 years for being there for Pete. I get he can be difficult some times but he's your son. He's your oldest son. You should be proud of him. Proud that he got through this disorder and that he's happy. He's finally happy after all the years of him feeling miserable. Yet you aren't. You saying that at the table made Pete finally let some of the anger he has towards you. He wants to forgive you but he can't when you're not making an effort" 

"Like I said it's not my fault. He made those choices in his life" Peter II said.

"That's it!" Patrick shouted making Dale jump. "Get out of my house! I don't give a shit who you are right now because you just full on disrespected my husband! So get the fuck out!" 

Peter II stood up and left not really caring of course. "You don't have to leave Dale. You didn't do anything wrong" 

"I know. I'm sorry about him. I never knew you and Pete felt like that" she said softly.

"Yeah. After all this time I finally decided to say something" Patrick said.

"I'm proud of you" she said as she hugged Patrick. 

Pete was standing behind the wall listening to everything. He finally walked in to see the two hugging. Dale noticed him so she broke the huge and kissed Patrick's cheek. She then stood and headed to the backyard. Pete walked over to Patrick and sat next to him. All he can do is hug Patrick. 

"What was that for?" Patrick asked once the hug naturally broke. 

"Thanks" Pete said. "You said everything I always wanted to say to my dad for so long" 

"You heard?" Pete nodded. "I had to say something" 

"I love you, Lunchbox" 

"I love you too, Petey"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They all had a nice dinner and started talking. They were memories about tour or about their current relationship. The kids were getting tired since it had been a long day so Pete took them to their room to tuck them into bed. 

"Hey Patrick. Dall and I are gonna head out. We have plans tomorrow so yeah" Brendon said. 

"Alright. I hope I see you soon. The kids always love when you come over" Patrick went and hugged the taller man. 

As he was pulling out the hug, he felt a sharp. He couldn't help but groan at the pain. "Oh my god. Are you okay? What did I do?" 

Patrick felt the pain again but worse. He doubled over in pain and screamed as he was holding his stomach. Pete had ran back into the room as soon as he heard Patrick screaming. He saw Patrick doubled over breathing heavily as every surrounded him trying figure out was wrong.

"Pete, what's wrong with him?" Brendon asked scared. 

"Fuck" he said as he ran to hold Patrick up. All Patrick could do is nod his head at his husband. "Fuck! Guys watch the kids! We gotta go" Pete said as he started to rush Patrick to the front door 

"Wait! What's going on!?!" Brendon yelled. 

"He's giving birth to the fucking girls!"


	50. Bliss and Sally Arrive

Pete parked the car in the hospital parking lot and got out. He ran to the other side to help Patrick get out. "I got it" Patrick said as he got out the car with a hand protectively over her stomach. Of course at that time he felt a contraction. "Oh dear Lord. I do need help" he cried out as he gripped Pete's arm tightly. 

"That's what I thought" Pete murmured. He help Patrick and then remembered something. "Wait" he opened the door to the car and got what he needed from the glove compartment. 

"Why do you have a mirror?" Patrick questioned. 

"I promised you I would bring one when you were giving birth" Patrick smiled at the fact that Pete remembered. He kissed his husband softly and then they continued rushing into the hospital.

"Hi. We need to get a room for my husband. His doctor is Cecilia and he's gone into labor" Pete said to the lady at the front desk. She nodded and got another nurse to get Patrick a wheelchair. "Sir I'm gonna need you to feel these papers out" 

Pete sighed and kissed Patrick's cheek before he was wheeled to a room. Pete stood there quickly filling out the papers with his husband's information. As he was doing that he saw the kids, the guys, and Patricks mom walk in. 

"Where's Patrick?" Patricia asked worried. 

"They took him to the back I have to fill out these papers" Pete said frustrated.

"Here I got it dear. Go. Rick really needs you right now" she said.

"Thank you so much"

He handed them to Patricia and then ran in the direction they took Patrick. 

He walked into the room to see Patrick already in the bed wearing a hospital gown. "How you doing?" Pete asked as he sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. 

"Good. Just hurts every once in awhile" Patrick said trying to find a sitting position that doesn't hurt his back.

"Everyone just got here. I'm sure someone will come in soon" Pete said as he held Patrick's hand. 

"How are you doing?" Patrick asked.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked back.

"I mean how are you feeling?" 

Pete sighed and said, "Nervous, excited, scared" 

"Everything's gonna be okay. I know it will. I have good feeling" Patrick said smiling hugely. Pete smiled back and moved so he can kiss Patrick. 

"Oh ow" Patrick winced once he broke the kiss. Pete couldn't help and smile at how even in pain his husband was so adorable. Now Pete isn't a sadist because he still felt bad for him. 

They sat there holding hands waiting for the contractions to be closer. Pete had pulled his phone out and took a picture of his and Patrick's hands. He smiled as he looked at the image. He loved seeing the contrast of his tan skin against Patrick's milk white skin. He loved how perfect the wedding ring looked on Patrick's finger. He posted it on Instagram and captioned it, 'Was having a good day and now it's gonna be ten times greater soon.' He tagged Patrick and smiled as people started liking and commenting. 

Patrick's phone buzzed and he grabbed it to see the picture Pete posted. He smiled and commented back so excited. He realized he hadn't posted in a long time so he held up his phone to take a video. He was looking at the camera and then moved it so Pete was in the frame. Pete was looking down at his phone and his other hand was still tangled with Patrick's. 

"Peter" Patrick softly said to get his attention. He looked up and smiled at the camera.

"After how many years, you finally got me" Patrick laughed and then winced in pain. Pete just lifted their joined hands and kissed the top of Patrick's hand. Patrick posted it and captioned it, 'Love you @petewentz' 

Fans were commenting with questions about if he's going into labor. He decided not to say anything. They sat there until the door opened. They looked to see it was Patricia. 

"Hi sweetie. How you holding up?" She asked as she moved to stand next to the bed.

"Good. Just waiting" 

"How far apart are they now?" She asked.

Patrick looked at Pete cause he wasn't sure. "Four minutes" 

"It's almost time then" she said. "I'm so glad I'm here this time" she smiled.

"Me too, mom. How's Bronx and Dylan?" Patrick wondered.

"They both fell asleep. I should probably go back with them. I'm sure Brendon and Dallon want to see you now" Patrick nodded and his mother kissed his forehead before leaving. 

Soon the two friends walked in. "Oh my god I was so worried!" Brendon yelled as he ran to Patrick. "I thought I hurt you, but once Pete yelled you were having the girls, I freaked out more" 

"I'm fine, Bren. We're all fine" Patrick reassure. 

"I told you, babe" Dallon said. 

"Doesn't mean I don't have to worry" Brendon replied. 

"Hello everyone" Cecilia said as she walked in. 

"Oh I remember you!" Brendon somewhat yelled as he pointed at Cecilia. 

"Oh yes. I remember you as well. You came to look under the blanket and freaked out" 

"You looked at-" Dallon was cut off by his boyfriend. 

"Can we not talk about that. I don't want that image in my head again" Patrick smiled at him and then felt another contraction. At this point he some what wished he got the epidural. 

"Sounds like they're getting closer let's take a look" she lifted the sheet go look and Brendon instantly looked towards the wall. "Well you're ten centimeters so you're ready. That means I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave the room" 

"Okay. Good luck Patrick" Dallon said as he turned Brendon around. 

"Yeah good luck bro" the two walked out and a nurse walked in. 

"Alright. You ready, Patrick?" Cecilia asked once he was in position to push. He nodded his head as he held Pete's hand tightly. 

"You're gonna be okay" Pete said before kissing Patrick's lips. Patrick nodded and then looked at Cecilia. 

"Okay on the count of three I want you to push. 1. 2. 3. Push" Patrick did as he gripped Pete's hand harder. 

"Alright again" Patrick listened. After pushing three more times, Patrick was breathing heavily and was feeling so much pain. "Alright she's finally crowning. I'm gonna need you to push hard" 

"I wanna see Pete" Patrick said. 

"Okay" Pete got the mirror and moved it down so Patrick can see where one of the girls was coming out.

"Oh my god" Patrick softly said once he saw. "That's so gross" he said smiling. 

"Told you" Pete said as he moved back.

"It's cool though. That's where Dylan came from" Pete rolled his eyes cause of course his husband would find it cool. 

"Alright. Push Patrick" Patrick pushed but he felt like he couldn't anymore. He stopped and threw his head back against the pillow. "I need you to breath, Patrick" Cecilia said after she noticed he was holding his breath. 

"Come on, baby" Pete moved some of Patrick's hair off of his sweaty forehead. "Breath baby. Just like we practice" Pete started doing the hee hee ho ho breathing technique and Patrick started doing it to. 

"This isn't fucking helping Peter! It still fucking hurts!" Patrick yelled. 

"Alright. You're gonna have to push again" Patrick nodded and sat up a little bit as he pushed. "Harder, Patrick" 

"I fucking am!" Patrick yelled as he kept pushing. 

"Come on, baby. A little harder. She's almost here" Pete whispered into Patrick's ear. 

Patrick screamed as he listened to his husband and pushed harder. Finally the room was filled with the cries of a baby. Patrick smiled breathlessly at the baby Cecilia was holding. Pete went and cut the umbilical cord. The nurse took the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. 

"Oh my god!" Patrick yelled as he felt the pain again. 

"Okay. Baby two is coming. Push, Patrick" Cecilia said. Patrick did and and Pete kept encouraging him. "Alright she's crowning. Pete, I need your help" 

"What?" Pete asked with wide eyes. 

"Just get over here" he did and just stood next to her. "Alright. I'm gonna need-" 

"Fuck! I can't fucking wait! I'm pushing!" Patrick yelled. 

"Okay. Pete I need you to help pull her out" Pete looked wide eyes and listened. He was glad that he listened to the nurse and put scrubs and gloves on. 

Pete pulled her out as she cried. "Oh shit" Pete said smiling. Cecilia cut the cord and grabbed the baby from Pete. 

Pete looked to see Patrick to see him laying back looking sweaty. He walked over to him smiling. "I just pulled a baby out of you" 

"I know. I saw" Patrick laughed. "Where are they? Where the girls at?" Patrick asked panicking.

"Don't worry, Trick. They're just cleaning them and taking their measurements" Pete assured. 

"Did I really just push two kids out of me?" Patrick asked smiling.

"Yeah. I would never think babies are slimy" 

"You're such a dork" Patrick said before kissing Pete. 

"Hey" Cecilia said. They looked to see she was carrying one of the girls and the nurse was carrying the other. "Thought you might want to see them. They are both perfectly healthy by the way" she said. The nurse handled one to Pete and the other to Patrick. 

Patrick smiled as he looked down at the baby girl in her arms. "Hi. I'm you're mommy" 

She looked exactly like Patrick. Down to the hair, the nose, the mouth, the light skin color. She was so gorgeous. Pete smiled as he looked down at his daughter in his arms. She looked like him beside the light skin. She had a cute little smile on her face as she wiggled a little in his strong arms. 

"This is Bliss" Pete somewhat whispered. 

"Why do you say that?" Patrick said in the same tone as he looked up at Pete. 

"Because she's smiling. She has since they gave her to me" Pete said as he kept looking down at the adorable girl. 

"Then you must be Sally" Patrick said in a soft tone as he looked down at her. "Do you wanna switch?" Patrick asked. Pete nodded and stood up. They had trouble transitioning but they got it done. 

"Sally looks just like you, Trick" Pete stated. 

"Bliss looks like you" Patrick smiled down at her and then up to Pete. 

Pete looked to see that Patrick was tearing up. "What's wrong?" He asked worried. 

"Nothing. It's just...It doesn't feel real. The girls are finally here" 

"I know. They're perfect, Trick" he kissed his forehead and they both kept looking at the girls. "Here" Pete soon said. Pete attempted to hand Sally over.

Finally after a few tries, Patrick had both of the twins craddled in his arms. "I'm gonna go tell everyone" Patrick nodded as he kept looking down at the girls. 

Dallon and Brendon were talking to Patricia probably to pass time. Andy and Joe had came to pick up the kids since Bronx had school. He also saw Meagan. He didn't remember texting her. Most likely Patrick did. She saw him first and said "Hey" to get everyone's attention. They all looked at Pete. All he can do is smile and nod his head. 

They all went with Pete to the room. Patrick looked up to see them and smiled. Pete couldn't help but love the picture. 

"Oh my god. Look at them" Patricia said as they surrounded the bed to look at the twins.

"They're so small" Dallon said.

"And adorable" Meagan added.

The twins both yawned at the same time causing everyone to go aw. "Did you guys figure out their names?" Brendon asked.

"This little girl is-" Pete said getting the tiny baby with strawberry hair. "Sally Dot Wentz"

"And this beauty is Bliss Jane Wentz" Patrick said.

"Such beautiful names for such beautiful girls" Patricia said as she looked at Bliss. Pete wasn't lying that she was smiling. Guess the name really worked for her. 

Patrick noticed Brendon just standing next to Dallon who was looking down at Sally. "Come here, Bren" Brendon did and stared at Bliss. He couldn't help but smile with the baby. "Here" Patrick said handing her over to Brendon.

Brendon looked at Bliss as he craddled her in his arms. He lifted one hand to softly touch her smooth skin with his finger. She moved her tiny hand to wrap around his finger. Brendon couldn't help but smile at the newborn. 

Patrick looked at Pete and smiled. Pete went to hand Sally to her grandmother. Patricia immediately cooed at the baby. She smiled at the fact that her granddaughter looked exactly like Patrick. 

"Hey Bren" Patrick said. Brendon looked up to look at his friend.

"Yeah" 

"We want you to be the twins godfather" Patrick said as Pete went to sit next to his husband. 

"Really?" Brendon said looking at them shocked. 

"Yeah. I mean dude you've been there throughout the whole pregnancy pretty much" Pete said.

"That's a lot of responsibility to give me" Brendon said raising an eyebrow.

"I know. Don't make me regret this decision" Patrick said in a serious tone. 

"You won't. I promise"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone had gone home to get some rest meaning it was now Pete, Patrick, and the girls. Patrick had Sally while Pete had Bliss. Sally soon started crying. 

"I think she's hungry" Patrick said since the nurse had changed both of them earlier. 

"I don't think she left a bottle. I can go get one" Pete was about to get up, but Patrick stopped him.

"No. It's fine" Patrick thought his plan through and decided to go through with it. He moved the blanket he had to be over his shoulder and pushed the hospital gown off his shoulder.

"Wait. Are you gonna.." 

"Yeah. Cecilia said it would be natural and I have to try it at least once before I jump to conclusions" Pete nodded his head understanding. He just looked back down at Bliss who was asleep. 

Sally latched on and started sucking to get some milk. It felt a little weird for Patrick but not as bad as he thought. 

Pete looked at the scene and then back down at his daughter. "I'm probably not gonna get use to that" Pete said.

"I'm not either. It's not that bad though" Patrick softly spoke.

"Can you like..feel the milk coming?" Pete asked. He was always a curious person. 

"Yeah. A little bit" Patrick responded.

"What do you think it feel like if you had piercings?" 

"I don't know. I'm not you" Patrick said smiling.

"Jerk" Pete smiled as well. "How does it feel though?"

"It's like when anyone would suck on your nipple. But like not in a sexual cause that would be wrong" 

"True" Pete said. He looked down to see Bliss awake. "Hey. She has your eyes" 

Patrick noticed Sally stopped and he looked down to see she was done feeding. He moved her so he can burp her. 

Once he was done he moved to put her in the wheeled crib thing the hospital has. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Sally has your eyes. They're gorgeous" 

Pete smiled and moved over to put Bliss in the same crib. He then pulled out his phone to take a video. Patrick was leaning against the bed rail to look into the crib. 

"Hi girls" Pete can see through the camera the girls lifting their little hands to reach for their mother's voice. Patrick was making cute little faces causing the girls to giggle. Soon Patrick laughed with them. 

That's were Pete stopped filming he posted it to Instagram with the caption, 'Love them' 

Patrick grabbed his own phone to take a picture of them. They both stared up at their mom with wide eyes. He posted it to Instagram and decided to put a caption on this one. 'Today @petewentz and I were graced with the arrival of our twin daughters, Sally Dot Wentz and Bliss Jane Wentz. So happy to finally have them here. We waited a long time and it was totally worth the wait. Couldn't ask for anything better. Four gorgeous children and the best husband in the world'


	51. Author Note

Hey guys. So wanted to make an announcement. There are four more chapters before it's the end. I have an idea for two of them so the other two are anything you guys want. So comment anything you want. If you want some one on one time with any of the couples in the the story or a family day with any of the families. 

Also I have an idea for a sequel where it's about the kids being older and lots of drama. So tell me if you guys want that or not. Next chapter should be up soon. I promise. Love you guys and thank you again for reading and leaving kudos. I honestly don't thank you enough.


	52. I'm Sorry I'm So Much Work

Patrick was released from the hospital so Pete and him got the kids in their car seats. Pete drove as Patrick looked out the window. Once they got to the house, Pete got Sally off while Patrick got Bliss. The two were still asleep which was good. 

Pete unlocked the door and opened it. They then heard running. They looked to see the two boys running their way. 

"We missed you!" Bronx yelled as he hugged Pete. 

"Miss mom an da" Dylan said as he hugged Patrick's legs. 

"They've been waiting" the two looked at the doorway leading to the living room to see their band mates.

"Let's see the famous Wentz twins" Joe said as he walked over to the couple. The two decided to go the nursery that William and Gabe did help make. They took the two out of their carriers and sat down on the two chairs they had in the room. 

"This is Bliss" Patrick said. 

"And this is Sally" Pete said as he noticed the newborn was waking up. 

"They're so adorable" Andy said. 

"They look just like you guys" Joe spoke as he wrapped an arm around his husband's waist.  

"Sis's" Dylan said as he moved closer. 

"Yeah. These are your sisters" Patrick said. Dylan smiled and kissed Bliss's forehead and then Sally. He then went to play with the end of Sally's blanket she was wrapped in.

Bronx was looking at his sister's and smiled as he saw his parents look at each other with so much love in their eyes. He was happy his father was finally happy. He knew he wasn't happy with his mom mom. Bronx wasn't exactly a dumb kid. 

They all then heard the doorbell. Joe and Andy went to answer it while Pete and Patrick put the girls in their cribs. The walked into the living room to see the two friends sitting on the couch with three boxes of pizza on the coffee table.

"Pizza party" Joe said. They all sat on the couch and watched some Fairy OddParents. 

Three Months Later  
"Do you have to go?" Patrick asked his husband as he moved the end of the sleeves of his cardigan over his hands. 

It was almost noon and the two where in their bedroom. Patrick was sitting on the bed with the twins and Dylan. Patrick had the twins on their belly's so they can play with some of their toys. Dylan was sitting on the other side of Patrick playing with his own toys. 

Meanwhile Pete was standing at the bed of the bed looking in the body length mirror to make sure his tie was right. 

"You know I have to go baby" Pete said still looking at his reflection. 

"You don't have to though" Patrick replied in a distressed voice 

Pete sighed feeling slightly frustrated as he was very familiar with the tone of voice his husband had. He turned to face Patrick and said, "Why are you freaking out?" 

"I'm freaking out because I'm gonna be here alone with the twins, who are barely three months old, and Dylan, who's still a baby himself. Plus it's almost time to get Bronx which is more on my plate" 

"You can call someone to come over to help out. It's not just you so stop being dramatic" 

"Dramatic?" Patrick said getting mad. 

Pete knew exactly where this was going. He felt like all they do now is argue. About who's taking Bronx to school, what to fed the kids, how pizza isn't a dinner anymore. 

Pete sighed again and just went over to the bed. He kissed all three of his kids foreheads before heading to the door. "I'm be home soon" 

"Yeah at like 9" Patrick said still pissed off.

"Yeah. It'll go by fast" Pete said.

"I don't get why you can't just stay home" 

"Patrick. I have to go back to work" Pete sternly said.

"Work which is just you sitting around with Brendon. I don't get how you can't do all the stuff you do over there here at home. I mean you're the boss" Patrick argued.

"I don't-" Pete stopped short and just closed his eyes. He sighed again frustrated and tried to calm himself down just slightly. "You know what. I'm not gonna argue with you. Especially not in front of the kids"

"Fine then leave" Patrick somewhat yelled.

"I fucking am" Pete whispered as he walked out. Patrick ran a hand in his hair as he groaned angrily. Bliss made a gurgling baby like noise causing Patrick to look at her. He put his usual smile on cause he didn't want to feel negative around the kids. 

"Come on. Lets go to your room" Patrick said as he picked up both the twins. "Come on Dylan"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete walked into the studio with his Starbucks cup in hand. Brendon was sitting in the meeting room with Dallon next to him.

"Are you guys ever apart?" Pete asked as he was taking off his sunglasses to sit down. 

"Actually no. Neither are you and Patrick normally" Brendon said smiling. 

"Yeah" Pete made a face that Brendon knew. He was annoyed. 

"What's up, Wentz?" He asked him.

"Nothing just feeling overworked" Pete said as he rubbed his temple.

"With the kids?" Dallon asked.

"Sorta. More like with Patrick" 

"What do you mean with Patrick?" Brendon asked confused.

"It's just all we do is argue. It fucking sucks" Dallon and Brendon looked at each other and then looked back at their friend. 

"Maybe it's cause you guys have the twins now. I mean that has to be a lot of work" Dallon reasoned. 

"Yeah. Most likely. Enough about me. Let's get to work"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick had just finished putting all the kids into bed when he heard the front door open. He knew it was Pete so he just stayed in the master bedroom. He was already dressed for bed so he was moving the blankets to get into bed. 

Pete walked in to see Patrick and he just watched him for awhile. He couldn't help but take in his husband's beauty. He always looked perfect even when Patrick thought he didn't. 

He pulled at his tie as he went to set his phone down on the nightstand. Patrick just watched him and didn't say anything. He wondered why Pete came home later then he said he was going to. He felt paranoid and he hate the feeling. 

"How was work?" Patrick asked as Pete moved to hang his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Fine. Just started setting up recording time and what not. You know how it goes" Pete shrugged off his shirt and put it where all the dirty clothes go. 

"That's good" Patrick softly said as he sat down on the bed.

Pete was debating on talking to Patrick or not. He knew it would end up in an argument, but he felt like it was needed. He noticed that something was on Patrick's mind too.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked.

"Nothing. It's stupid" Patrick replied.

"If you're thinking about it then it's not" Pete said as he took his pants off. 

"Were you really at work?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to Brendon and Dallon and I hadn't realized how fast time went so I came home late" Pete explained as he was taking off his watch. "Why? You don't believe me?" 

"I do, but it's just..." Pete just watched Patrick since he paused. Patrick was just looking down at the blanket instead of Pete. "You know why I wouldn't have believed you" 

"You know I wouldn't do something stupid like that again, Trick" Pete said.

"I get that, but it's always a thought in my head now. I mean who can fully trust someone again when they know the person cheated on them" 

"Well I'm sorry. I've fucking said it a million times since it happened. There's nothing I can do" Pete said getting annoyed.

"You're not even gonna try to earn it back!" Patrick yelled pissed.

"How the fuck would I do that!?! I'm not gonna lie to your face! I know you're never gonna forgive me because you're fucking stubborn!" 

"I'm not stubborn!" Patrick got off the bed and marched straight to Pete. "Take it back!" 

"No because you are, Patrick. You're a stubborn bossy whiny bitch" Pete watched as he saw the anger flash through Patrick's eyes. 

Next thing he knows Patrick tackled him down and started punching his chest. "Take it back!" Patrick yelled with each punch.

Pete flipped them so he was on top and tried to grab Patrick's wrists. After struggling for awhile Pete pinned Patrick's wrists above his head. "Take it back" Patrick sneered.

"Knock it off, Trick" Pete calmly said.

"Take it back!" Patrick yelled.

"Knock it the fuck off!" Pete yelled pretty violently. Patrick flinched and looked at Pete with horror. "Knock it off" Pete said in a softer tone. "If I let you go will you stop hitting me?" Patrick nodded his head since he was too scared to talk. 

Pete let him go and went to lay on his back next to Patrick. He was trying to catch his breath since he was practically wrestling Patrick. "What the hell happened to us?" Pete said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick questioned.

"I mean look at us, Patrick. All we do is argue. Just right now I had to pin you down because you were hitting me" 

Patrick turned his head so he can look at Pete. "Maybe we're in over our heads?" 

"What do you mean?" Pete was the one now confused.

"I mean, Peter, we have four kids. Two that are not even one yet and another that is. Bronx isn't much of a problem since he's a little bit older, but still it's a lot of work"

"Yeah. I get cha" Pete nodded.

"Plus my chest has been hurting like crazy" Patrick said pouting.

"Do I wanna know why?" Pete asked as he looked at Patrick with face with slight disgust. 

"It's just cause of the girls feeding" Patrick said. Pete laughed lightly cause only Patrick would complain. 

Patrick moved closer to Pete to rest his head on his chest. He then there his right arm and leg over Pete. Patrick then looked up at his husband with a smile on his face. 

"I love you, Lunchbox" 

"I love you too, Peter" they both ended up falling asleep on the floor. Well until the twins started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm gonna ask you guys to vote for who you want a chapter to be about. So there's The Trohman's. The Iero Family. Dallon and Brendon. Maybe Meagan. So go ahead and vote. I have an idea on what's gonna happen in one chapter and I'm not sure if I should announce this since you guys will be heart broken. But there is gonna be a very very sad tragedy. Please don't hate me.


	53. Oh My God

Joe was sitting in the living room with his guitar in his lap. He was strumming it while watching TV. He was pretty bored. He had called Pete earlier if he wanted to go out, but he said that he was taking care of the kids while Patrick was out. His friend then started ranting about how Patrick had been going out with Meagan almost everyday. Joe just listened not really caring. 

Andy had sat down next to his husband and moved the guitar so he can lay his head in his lap.

"Hi cutie" Joe said.

"Hi. I'm bored" Andy said with a pout. 

"Same. Pete doesn't want to go out" 

"Let's go out then. Let's go out to eat" Andy said. 

"Alright. I'm down" The two then went upstairs to get dressed for their dinner date.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is there a reason we came to the steak house?" Joe asked as the hostess sat them at a table. Andy just shook his head as he looked at the menu  for something that's vegan. "You sure?" 

"Yeah" Andy said.

"Shit. Is it like the anniversary for when we met or something? If it is I'm sorry I forgot. I'm bad with days" 

"It's not an anniversary, Joe. More of a" he paused as he thought of the right word. "An announcement" 

"Okay. What is it?" Joe said excited as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"You don't want to wait till after dinner?" Andy asked. That was his original plan. 

"Like hell I do. Come on Andrew tell me" Andy started playing with the end of the napkin on the table. He was so confident earlier and now he's nervous. 

"Hey" Joe softly said as he placed his hand over his husband's. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm actually more then okay" Andy said smiling.

"Then what's wrong?" Joe was really starting to get worried. 

Andy looked up from his hands and looked straight into Joe's eyes. "You're gonna be a dad" 

Joe's eyes went wide as he lightly smiled. "Really?" Andy just nodded his head. "That's wonderful. That's amazing. Why don't you look so happy?" 

"I am. It's just...I don't know if it's the right time to have a baby" Andy wasn't lying when he said he was happy. He was jumping up and down once he saw the test positive. 

"Why do you say that?"Joe asked concerned.

"Because everything with the band. I know Pete is gonna want us to tour once the twin get a little older. I don't want that when I can stay home with our baby. It's just I'm wor-"

"Hey" Joe softly said as he moved his hand to be on top of Andy's. "Stop worrying so much. We can not play. I mean maybe we should take a break. I mean we're gonna have a family and Pete and Patrick has theirs. It would be for the best"

"Yeah. I know Pete and the fans won't take it well" Andy said feeling sad. 

"I know. Its just a break for awhile. We have to focus on our kids not the band" Joe responded.

Andy nodded his head and smiled. Joe leaned across the table to lightly kiss his husband's lips. The only thing going through his head that night was I'm gonna be a dad.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The couple went back home after the delicious meal. They cuddles up on the couch while watching Law & Order: SVU. Joe rested on Andy's flat stomach while smiling. Andy would look at him and smile as well before kissing him lightly. 

Ring!

Joe grabbed his phone off the coffee table and looked to see it was Patrick. 

"What's up Trickster?" Joe answered. 

"We're at the hospital" Joe can instantly tell the distress in his friends voice. 

"Why?"

"Somethings wrong with Sally" 

That's all Joe had to hear. "We're on our way"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The couple ran into the hospital and into the waiting room. They went to the couple sitting in the uncomfortable chairs. They stood up once they saw the two.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"We don't know. She like passed out. Bronx had started calling for me" Patrick responded. 

"The doctors haven't said anything?" Joe asked.

"Naw. We've been here for thirty minutes" Pete said as he wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulder. Patrick instantly moved to rested his head into Pete's chest. He was so worried. What if something serious happened? He felt like a bad mom. 

"I'm sure everything's gonna be okay. We'll just have to wait" Andy said. They all sat down and nervously waited.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After twenty minutes Cecilia walked into the room. She waved her hand for Pete and Patrick to follow her. They did and they walked down the hallway.

"So is Sally okay?" Patrick asked once they were outside her room. 

"Yes. She is awake and perfectly fine. I just wanted to ask you guys some questions if you don't mind" she said.

"It's fine" Pete said as he held Patrick hand. 

"So has she had a normal sleeping schedule?" Patrick nodded yes. "Normal eating?" Patrick nodded his head again. "Has she had any symptoms of being sick? Like a cold or fever?"

"No. She's been perfectly fine" Patrick responded.

"Was she put in a stressful environment at all?" Patrick looked at Pete with sad eyes. Just before Bronx started calling for his parents, they were arguing. It was pretty bad. It was about Pete wanting to tour soon and Patrick not wanting to. 

"I suppose you can say that" Pete said to Cecilia.

"Do you think us arguing had caused it?" Patrick asked.

"It somewhat works with my theory. I believe Sally some thing called vasovagal syndrome"

Pete looked at with wide eyes and asked, "What's that?" 

"Vasovagal syndrome is when someone faints do to being in a stressful situation. It's actually pretty common" she spoke.

"Is there anyway of fixing this?" Pete asked as Patrick just softly cried.

"The only solution is to keep her away from stressful environments. It's gonna be hard especially since she's young. Once she's in her preteens it'll be easier until then you'll have to keep an eye on her" 

"Alright. Thank you" Pete said. Cecilia nodded her head and walked off. Patrick went into the room to be with Sally. She clapped her hands as soon as she saw her mother. 

She was crawling now and trying to talk. Her and Bliss were always together. When they were separated they would cry. Thankfully when they left the kids with Brendon and Dallon, Bliss was asleep. 

"Hi sweetie" Patrick sat on the bed she was on and lifted her to be in his lap. She made those baby gurgling nosies and she moved her hand to reach for her mom's hat. 

Pete walked in and sat in the bed with them. Sally seemed perfectly fine which made the two happy. They had signed Sally out and Cecilia gave them some papers so they know more about the syndrome. 

Andy and Joe felt bad about the news but glad that she was perfectly fine. The two couples went their separate ways to go home. 

"Guess we'll tell them the news another time?" Andy said as he held one of Joe's hand in the car. Joe's other hand was on the steering wheel. 

"For sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not so great and it took me forever to upload. I promise the next chapter will be better. We'll do a small time skip and there will be smut. Love you guys and thank you for reading.


	54. Taking A Break

It's been a week since Sally had gone into the hospital. Everything had been going super good. Dylan had been learning how to talk more clearly and still being attached to Patrick's hip. If he wasn't by his mom he was with Bronx watching him play his game. Bronx was doing good in school and being a good big brother. Whenever Patrick went out with Meagan, Bronx would help his father take care of the three little ones. The twins were learning how to talk a little more and we're starting to stand up. 

Pete had been working at the studio with the new band he signed called New Politics. He also completely finished his book and the finally copy is being mailed to him before he can give an okay to publish it. Patrick had been taking care of the kids and sometimes he'll surprise Pete. Which is right now. 

Patrick had walked into the DCD2 building and went up to Pete's office. He set the box of pizza he brought down on one of the chairs. He then went to look at Pete's schedule he had on his desk to make sure he had the same lunch break. He did so Patrick just sat on top of his desk waiting. Patrick mentally counted down till Pete came into the room. 

Pete had pushed his office door opened to look in to see his husband. He instantly smiled cause Patrick looked so adorable sitting on his desk. 

"Hey gorgeous. What you doing here?" Pete said as he walked in and stood in-between Patrick's legs. 

"Decided to have lunch with my wonderful husband" Patrick said biting his lip.

"Well ain't I lucky" Pete pressed his lips against Patrick's cause he was just so adorable. 

Patrick broke the kiss and smiled as Pete rested his forehead against his. "We should get away" Pete softly said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"I mean get away from work and take a break from watching the kids. Just me and you. Alone" 

"That sounds lovely. We can go to Cancun. I have those tickets" Patrick said. Pete hummed in response cause it sounded so nice. 

"I think we have ourselves a plan" Pete said smiling. He kissed Patrick one more time before sitting down and opening the box of pizza. "Are the guys still coming over for dinner?" 

"From what I know of yes" Patrick said as he grabbed himself a slice. 

"I wonder what they wanted to talk about" Pete said with his mouthful. These were the moments when Patrick wondered why he found Pete attractive. If only the fans saw how unattractive he can be sometimes. 

"Guess we'll have to wait and see"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Peter! Can you get the door!" Patrick yelled out from the kitchen. Pete moved Sally off his lap and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Wentz" Joe greeted. 

"Hey. Come on in. Patrick's in the kitchen" he said as he headed back to the living room to continue watching Corpse Bride with the kids. 

"Hey guys" Patrick said noticing the couple walking in. He put down the kitchen utensil and went to hug the two. "How you been?"

"Good. And you?" Andy asked as Joe went to go hang out with the rest of the Wentz family. 

"Pretty good. Just been busy with the kids" Patrick said as he went back to stirring the food.

"I can imagine. Four kiddos running around" 

"You mean two running around and the other two crawling after them" 

Andy smiled and nodded his head. "Have you been working out?" Andy noticed that his friends frame was slightly smaller than normal. He wasn't skinny like Soul Punk but he was close to that. 

"Oh yeah. I've been doing this exercise routine with Meagan almost everyday. I'm at the same weight as I was when we started working on Save Rock and Roll" Patrick proudly said. 

"That's really good. Any reason. You decided to do that" Andy knew there had to be reason. There was always a reason when it came to Patrick.

"I don't know. I mean I was self conscious. I gained a lot of weight after the twins so I knew if I didn't do anything now I won't change later" Patrick said.

"I get what you're saying. Worried about that" Patrick turned around and looked at Andy with a slightly confused face. 

He looked at Andy noticing anything different. He noticed how he was sitting like he was happy. How he was wearing one of Joe's shirts that was baggy on him. He also remembered how Joe had an arm around his waist so his hand rested on his stomach.

"Oh my god" Patrick smiled. "You're pregnant" 

Pete walked in as Patrick said pregnant and he went wide eyed. "Wait a second. Who's pregnant?" He asked scared cause holy fuck. He and Patrick can't deal with another kid. 

"Andy is" Patrick said excited as he hugged the drummer. 

"What's going on?" Joe asked as he walked in.

"Oh my god. Congratulations" Patrick went and hugged Joe. He hugged back confused. 

"Thank you, but what are you congratulating me on?" Joe asked politely.

"About you being a dad" Patrick said smiling.

"I thought we were gonna tell them together" Joe whined. 

"He figured it out" Andy simply said.

Joe shrugged his shoulders not really bothered. He sat next to Andy and held his hand. 

"So is that why you guys wanted to come over for dinner?" Pete asked as he went to pick at the food cooking. Patrick whacked his hand and shook his head.

"Yeah also though we wanted to talk about the band" Pete looked at them slightly scared.

"We were somewhat thinking of going on break. I mean we're having a baby and we don't want the band to get in the way of raising them" Andy said.

"So you want to quit forever?" Pete said slightly pissed.

"Peter" Patrick went and placed a hand on Pete's forearm. It was a gesture he normally did to calm Pete down. "I don't think that's what they meant.  I believe that they want to do what I always argue with you about" 

Pete ran his hand through his hair feeling defeated. "Yeah. Alright. It's not like I can argue it since it's three against one" 

"Pete don't be like that" Patrick sighed. 

"Be like what. You got what you want" Pete said before walking out of the kitchen. 

Patrick sighed and debated with himself if he should go after his husband. He decided to let him be alone for awhile.

"What's up with him?" Joe asked.

"It's nothing. We have this type of talk several times" Patrick went back to stirring the food.

"Why doesn't he ever want to take a break?" Andy questioned.

"Its his crutch. It's what made him feel normal for so long. He has the kids and me now, but he can't let the band go. It means so much to him" Patrick informed.

"Yeah. I mean we've been doing this our whole life, but we can't keep doing this. I mean we're gonna repeat history if we keep doing this. Sure there was drama between you two when we decided to go on hiatus, but we never had a break. It was always touring or being in the studio or constant interviews. We can't do that again Patrick" Joe said wisely. 

"I know. Sometimes it takes Pete awhile to understand" After Patrick said that Bronx had walked in and opened the fridge. "What are you looking for?" 

"Found it" Bronx said pulling out the soda Patrick had hidden in the very back. 

"I had it hidden for a reason, Bronx" Patrick pointed out.

"You should hid it in a better spot, mom. Where's dad at?"Bronx asked as he cracked the can open.

"He's in our room. He nee-"

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go talk to him" Bronx said running off.

"Bronx just leave him alone" Patrick called out to their oldest son. He sighed as he heard him open the bedroom door. "That boy never listens"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bronx walked into his parents bedroom to see his dad sitting on the bed. He had his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. Bronx knew his father was frustrated. 

"Hey dad" Pete looked up to see the boy with long curly blonde hair. 

"Hey buddy. What's up?" 

"Nothing really" Bronx walked over to the bed and hopped on. "You want some soda?" 

Pete looked at the can his son was holding towards him. He grabbed it and took a sip and handed it back. 

"You okay?" Bronx asked. Pete looked at him and was gonna lie but he just couldn't. His face was filled with so much concern. He felt like Patrick was rubbing off on his oldest son. He was so caring about people's well beings. 

"I'm gonna be fine. Just your mom and uncle's decided to take the break from the band" Pete truthfully said.

"That's good right?" Bronx asked.

"Some way" Pete had started rubbing his hands on his pants nervously. 

"What did Grandpa mean that one time?" Pete closed his eyes and held his breath. He knew Bronx was gonna ask questions soon. 

"It's a long story and I'll tell you when you're 11. You won't understand until then" Pete always told himself he would tell Bronx when he was 11. He was 12 when the signs started to show the disorder. So if he told his son a year before he would be prepared. 

"You're happy? Right, Dad?" Pete looked at him and lightly smiled.

"Yeah" he nodded his head. "I've never been more happier with you kids and your mom" 

"Love you, Dad" 

"Love you too, buddy"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Finally!" Patrick shouted happily as he laid head first on the nicely made bed. Pete smiled and left their bags by the door. 

They just got to the house in Cancun after the long flight. They had left the kids with Brendon and Dallon which was still slightly scary for Patrick. They told the couple if they had any questions to call Gerard. 

Pete walked over and laid on the bed with the strawberry blonde. He pulled his phone out and opened Snapchat. 

"Finally in Cancun" he said to the camera. 

"I know we are" Patrick said into the sheet. 

"I wasn't talking to you baby" Pete said laughing lightly. Patrick was confused and turned his head to look at Pete then to the phone.

"Oh..hi!" Patrick smiled.

"You're too cute" Pete kissed his cheek causing Patrick to giggle. Pete put the video on his story and then pulled Patrick close. 

"Love you" 

Patrick smiled and said back, "I love you too." He rested his head in the crook of Pete's neck. "Tired" 

"Sleep then. You won't be woken up by the twins at all" 

"Thank God" with that Patrick fell asleep and Pete soon followed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete woke up with Patrick curled up in his side. He grabbed his phone to see it was only 4 pm. They were asleep for five hours. He opened Snapchat again and took a picture of the sleeping Patrick. He wrote on it 'little angel' 

He put his phone down to try to wake his husband. "Hey Trick" Pete shook him lightly, but nothing. He grabbed his phone to snap again. "Pattycakes. Wake up, baby" he went and kissed Patrick's cheek. He then moved to whisper in his ear. "Time to wake up gorgeous" 

Patrick woke up and tried to blink out the sleepiness. "Hey handsome" Patrick said giving him a sleepily smile. Pete saved the video and put it on his story. He decided he would post it later on Instagram.

"What plans you have for us?" Patrick asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Beach?" Pete asked. 

"Alright. I'll get ready" Patrick said getting out of the bed. Pete was expecting Patrick to say no since he never really liked beaches. He didn't question it so he got up and got dressed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two walked down to the beach which shockingly not many people were at. Once they laid a blanket down Patrick sat down while Pete took off his shirt and ran to the water.

Patrick was on his phone seeing what was happening on Twitter. He didn't even notice when Pete decided to come out of the water.  "You should get in the water. It's real nice" 

"Okay" Patrick stood up and put his phone some where safe. He took his shirt off and Pete just watched while biting his lip cause fuck Patrick looked so hot. His hair was a little messed up from his shirt and from his shorts ridding a little low, Pete can see the hickey he left on his hipbone. Pete quickly took a picture and posted it on Instagram. He just captioned it with the tongue emoji. 

"Are you coming in with me?" Patrick asked with his hands on his hips. 

"Of course, darling" Pete stood up and held Patrick's hand as they went into the water.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The beach was fun but on the way back was more fun. They were joking around and when they got in front of the house Pete pulled Patrick close to kiss him. Patrick kissed back cause he always does. It gotten so intense that Pete dropped the folded blanket he was holding to lift Patrick. 

Patrick had wrapped his legs around his waist and they went back to making out. Pete had rested his hands on Patrick's ass to hold him up while Patrick's hands were tangled in Pete's blonde hair. 

Pete doesn't know how he opened the door since he had Patrick in his arms and the door was locked. Pete had started to walk down the hallway but then just push Patrick against the wall. 

Patrick moaned onto Pete's mouth do to the force of being pressed against the wall. Pete had moved to kiss and bite at his neck leaving hickey's that Patrick is gonna have to cover up. 

Patrick tugged on Pete's hair hard so he would kiss him again. Pete put Patrick down so he can take off his shorts. Patrick did as well and then Pete lifted him again. 

"Bed?" Pete asked.

"No" Patrick said against Pete's lips. "Right here" Pete nodded his head as he went to kiss and lick at Patrick's collar bone. He lifted his hand up so Patrick could suck at his fingers. 

Patrick sucked on two of his fingers as Pete kept leaving hickey's on his alabaster skin. Once Pete felt his fingers should be wet enough he pulled them out of Patrick's mouth. He moved down and pushed two into Patrick. 

Patrick moaned into his mouth as Pete thrusted his fingers in and out of him. Pete just kept kissing Patrick and swallowing every moan that came out of the god sent mouth. 

"Please, Pete" Patrick gasped out. 

"Please what?" Pete said with a smirk.

"Please fuck me. Please. Please, Pete. I need your cock in me" Patrick begged. 

"Fuck. Can you get anymore perfect?" Patrick pressed his head into the crook of Pete's neck as he laughed. Actually it was more like giggling. He then moaned loudly cause while he was laughing, Pete had decided to enter him. 

Pete had gripped Patrick's hips hard as he kept thrusting into Patrick as he was moaning and withering under him. "Fuck. Harder please" 

Pete put one hand on the wall against the wall while the other kept holding Patrick's hips as he started thrusting harder. Pete groaned as Patrick was digging his blunt fingernails into his arm. 

"Fuck. So good" Patrick moaned into Pete's ear. 

"You look so perfect right now. You always do" Pete said as Patrick kept moaning into his ear. 

Pete can tell Patrick was close because his moans were getting higher in pitch. "You gonna cum, baby?" Patrick nodded fastly into the crook of Pete's neck feeling his orgasm building. "Cum for me, baby. Come on" 

Patrick dug his fingernails into Pete's arms really hard as he came between their bodies. Pete kept thrusting chasing after his own orgasm. 

Patrick whimper quietly into Pete's neck as he felt Pete cum deep in him. He sorta went limp against Pete as he carried him into the bedroom. Pete laid his tired husband in the bed and crawled in after him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The week was tons of fun for the two. Majority of the time the two caught up on sleep. One night the two went for a romantic dinner. The other night they just stayed in bed. 

Right the two were laying on a blanket in the back. They had the perfect view of the beach and the would give each other soft kisses ever once in awhile. 

Patrick had pulled out his phone and took a picture of Pete laying there shirtless with the water in the background. He captioned it by saying, 'What a lovely view oh and the water looks nice' 

"Ready to go home tomorrow?" Pete asked.

"Yes and no" 

"Same. I wanna stay here forever" Pete said rolling onto his back. 

"I know, but I miss the kids" Patrick said sadly. He missed his babies.

"I miss them too. I actually sorta miss the nights when the girls wake us up" Pete said going to hold Patrick's hand. 

"Same. Can't wait to get home. Love you, Petey" 

"Love you too, Pattycakes"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the plane ride back home, Patrick kept telling Pete 80's quotes just hear him giggle and smile. At one point he got Pete go blush and he caught the moment on his phone. He posted it with just the word mine as the caption. 

They got their bags off and walked into their home. They immediately was welcomed by the two boys running to hug their parents. 

"We missed you" Bronx said.

"Mom" Dylan said hugging Patrick's legs tighter. 

"They really did miss you" Dallon said walking in with Sally in his arms. 

"They ran to the door every time someone opened it" Brendon said as he held Sally. 

"Hi baby's" Patrick said grabbing Sally from the twins godfather. Pete got Bliss from Dallon and kissed he soft cheek. 

"How was it then?" Brendon asked with a smirk

"Really fun" Patrick said as he put Sally down to crawl. He then went to kiss both the boys cheeks as a hello. Dylan somehow ended up in his mother's arms.

"I bet" Dallon said. 

"Let's just hope another Wentz won't make an appearance" Brendon said jokingly.

"When's a Weekes making an appearance?" Patrick said back. 

"Oh dear Lord. You better knock on wood right now. Dallon already has me. We don't need a little one" 

All of them just laughed cause only Brendon. Pete couldn't help but look at all his kids and really take in how happy he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just decided to leave this long ass chapter. Be prepared for next chapter cause a tragedy will happen.


	55. Pete's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to make a note that this takes place two years earlier to present time. That's all.

(1 Year Later)  
"Wake up, Dad!!" All four of the kids yelled as they started jumping on the bed. Pete groan and turned to be on his back to see the kids. They giggled and hugged him. "Happy birthday!" 

Pete smiled cause of hearing his kids joy. He loved them so much. "Thank you little brats" Pete turned his head to look at Patrick's side of the bed to see it empty. "Where's your guys mom at?" Pete asked. 

"Mommy's in the kitchen making something special for you" Bliss said with that smile that reminded Pete of his own. 

"Really now?" Pete said.

"Yeah. He said it's your favorite" Sally said with a twinkle in her eyes. Pete honestly is scared for when the twins get older. He knows their beauty is gonna catch any man's attention. 

"She's right" Dylan said. Pete was was even more scared when he's older. Honest he was always scared of parenthood, but that didn't mean he grown to love it. 

"Alright. Let's go with your mom" The kids all jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen. Pete just followed behind them smiling. 

"Mommy! We got Dad up!" Sally said as all the kids went to circle around Patrick who was by the stove. 

"Oh good" Patrick turned to look at Pete who was standing in the doorway. 

Pete couldn't help but notice how beautiful his husband looked. He was wearing Pete's Danzig shirt and some skinny jeans. He had that adorable little smile and his eyes looked stunning. 

"How bout you guys go watch some cartoons? Bronx you put them on" 

"Why does Bronx always get to pick?" Dylan said looking a little mad. 

"Because I'm the oldest. Duh" Bronx replied. 

"Hey! You two be nice. Go watch your cartoons" They all walked out and went to the living room. Pete can hear the theme song for Adventure Time. 

Pete walked over to Patrick and rested his hands on his waist. "What's cookin good lookin?" 

Patrick smiled and replied, "Eggs, bacon, and French toast"

"Mmm it looks delicious. You look even more delicious" he said as he start to kiss Patrick's neck. 

Patrick moaned softly and moved his hand to be softly gripping Pete's hair. "Peter" Pete hummed into his neck as a response. "You're gonna have to wait for later on tonight" 

Pete sighed frustrated and kiss Patrick's cheek. "I thought I got anything I wanted on my birthday" 

"Yeah, happy 35th birthday, but I'm not having sex in the kitchen when our kids are around. Plus I got a surprise for tonight" Patrick said going back to cooking. 

"Really? Is it good" Pete questioned. 

"I'm sure you'll like, but" Patrick stopped talking since he wasn't sure how to tell Pete. 

"But what?" Pete asked.

"I just have to go to the store later. To get something" 

"What's wrong?" Pete asked worried.

"Nothing. Why would you ask?" Patrick had his back to Pete since he knew Pete would really know something is wrong. 

"Just the tone of your voice" he walked around the kitchen island to turn Patrick around to face him. "What's wrong, baby?" 

Patrick quietly mumbled something, but Pete didn't catch it. "You're gonna have to repeat that a little bit louder" 

"I think I might be pregnant" Patrick said more clearly.

"What?" Pete said slightly shocked. "Why would you think that?" 

"Because I've been throwing up for the past week and you haven't notice cause I wake up earlier then you. I also noticed I've been gaining weight and honestly the bacon smells really bad to me. Bronx said it smelt fine to him. The signs are there" Patrick informed.

"I'll be back" Pete said going to his room to get dressed. He came back and grabbed the car keys. 

"Where you going?" Patrick asked slightly scared. He was still horrified with thought that Pete might leave him at any moment cause it was just too much. 

"I'm gonna get you a test"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time Pete was back everyone was at the table eating. Pete went to put the bag in the bedroom and then joined his family. Dylan was going on about how at school Miles had pushed this kid since he was saying mean things to some girl. 

Patrick had finished first and got up to go to the bathroom. Pete knew he was gonna take the test so he just stayed with the kids. They finished eating and they wanted to go outside. He watched them for a bit playing with Bowie and their new dog Penny. 

Pete knew Patrick had to be done so he went into the bedroom. He walked in to see Patrick sitting on the bed with the test in his hand. 

"So what does it say?" Patrick just put his arm out so Pete can get the test. 

He grabbed it and slowly turned it over to see it was negative. "This is a good thing right?" 

"Yeah" Pete can hear the slight disappointment in his husband's voice. He sat next to Patrick and rested his hand on his thigh. 

"Did you want it to be positive?" Pete asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe" Patrick softly said.

"You know you can tell me if you want another baby. I won't argue against it" Pete said.

"Really?" Pete nodded his head. "I don't know. It's just that the kids are growing up so fast and I somewhat miss having a baby around" 

"I was thinking about that this morning" 

"About what?" Patrick asked.

"About the kids growing up. I still have that fear" 

"If one of the kids do end up having what you have it'll be okay" Patrick moved his hand to hold Pete's hand that was on his thigh. "We'll know what to do" 

"I know. It's just...I don't want them to go through what I went through. I don't want them to be in pain" 

"I know, but it's part of being a parent. They are gonna go through a lot of painful things. Like heartbreaks and people judging them. It's part of growing up" Patrick said.

Pete nodded his head and smiled. "How did I ever get you?" 

"I ask myself that question ever day. I mean if someone told me back then that I was gonna marry Pete Wentz and have kids with him, I would tell them that's crazy and to fuck off" 

Pete laughed and moved to kiss Patrick's lips. "I love you, Patrick Wentz" 

"I love you too, Peter Wentz" Patrick gave Pete a quick kiss then said, "Happy birthday"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The family had decided to go to Pete's favorite restaurant, Mr Chow. Dallon, Brendon, Gabe, William, the Trohman's, and the Iero's joined the family as well. Sadly Tyler and Josh couldn't make it since they were at the hometown at the time. They all ate large plates of food and told embarrassing stories about Pete. 

Pete was honestly having a great time and sometimes he would blush about the stories Gabe would tell. Specifically the story he was telling now. 

"Yeah. When Patrick was helping me with Cobra's album he would always take calls while in the studio. Everytime I would ask who called he would say it was no one. Then one day Pete randomly showed up and I was like what the fuck are you doing here. He just said he needed Patrick and dragged him out. So I low keyed followed and they were like in the car making out. I was so confused cause you were with Ashlee, but I knew you guys were fighting. I never followed you again" 

"Good" Patrick said as he held Pete's hand. "If it wasn't for that night I wouldn't have realized how I felt about Pete" 

"Took you that long" Joe said. "You can tell from a mile away Pete had a thing for you" 

"Right. When I first met you guys I thought you guys were dating. Miles stop making a mess" Gerard said. 

"We thought the same thing about you and Frank" Pete said. 

"Shut up" Gerard mumbled. 

Right at the moment the staff brought out the cake Patrick got for Pete. They were all singing and Pete laughed once he saw the cake. It was a Game of Thrones themed cake. 

He blew out the candle and noticed that it said Happy Name Day Peter. "This is the most awesome cake ever. Thank you baby" Pete kissed Patrick as a thanks. 

"Anything for you, Peter"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You mind putting the kids to bed?" Patrick asked. 

"Yeah. I got it" Pete said.

"Alright. I'll be in our room" Pete watched Patrick walk down the hall and turn to go to the room. He wondered what he was up to. 

He tucked Dylan into bed and kissed his forehead before going to the girls room. They were sitting on the floor playing with their toys.

"Alright girls. Time to go to bed" the two got up on their beds and Pete went over to Bliss first. He pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. He then did the same to Sally. "Night girls" 

"Night Dad" they said in sync. It sometimes freaked Pete out when they did that. He walked into the living room to see Bronx sitting on the couch still watching TV.

"I thought I said it was time for bed" Pete said as he sat next to him.

"I know. This episode is almost over" 

"Alright. Then to bed" Pete pulled his phone out and texted Patrick that he'll be in the room soon. He then went through his pictures from today. He had Gabe take a photo of them and he couldn't help put smile at the pictures. 

Patrick was sitting close to him with Dylan in his lap. The girls were sitting in his lap and Bronx was sitting in the other side of him. They were all smiling at the camera in that one. In the second photo, Pete and Patrick were staring into each others eyes. 

Pete decided to post the second one. 'Want to thank everyone for coming to my birthday dinner. Glad to call you guys my friends. Thank you fans for sending birthday wishes. Couldn't be here without you. Mostly I want to thank @patrickstump. I love you so much baby and you got the coolest cake made for me. I'm honestly so glad I married you and had the kids. This is by far the greatest birthday ever thanks to my husband and kids' 

He posted it and turned off his notifications so his phone wouldn't buzz like crazy. The show soon was over and Bronx ran off to his room. Pete turned off the TV and checked on the kids. They were all soundly asleep. He smiled and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. He was shocked by the sight that behold him. 

Patrick was laying on the bed in Pete's Joy Division jumper that went down mid thigh. He had on black knee high socks that had white bows on the top. All Pete can do is stare at Patrick's pale thighs. 

"You like?" Patrick asked. He nodded his head and kept staring. Patrick got out of the bed and walked over to Pete. 

"Come on. Let's get you out of these clothes" Patrick grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Pete toes his shoes off as Patrick pulled Pete's shirt off then sat on the bed. He undid Pete's pants and pushed them down with his boxer briefs. 

Pete stood there as Patrick kissed and licked at his tattoo. The whole time Patrick was looking up at his husband. That just made Pete even more hard. Patrick then moved down to wrap his lips around the tip of Pete's dick. 

Pete groaned and tangled his hand in Patrick's hair as Patrick started bobbing his head. Pete tugged on Patrick's hair to pull off and Patrick did. He just stared up at at Pete with his lips red and wet. 

"Fuck" Pete leaned down and kissed him. Patrick laid on his back so Pete was on top of him. Pete moved to his neck and started marking up the porcelain skin. He moved a hand down to be under the jumper. He then felt something silk like. He was sat up and pulled it up to his stomach to see that Patrick was wear silk black panties. 

"Fuck. You're so gorgeous" Pete leaned down again to kiss Patrick again. Patrick smiled into the kiss and he felt Pete pulling the underwear down his legs. Pete lifted Patrick so his head was against the pillows on the bed. 

He took in all of Patrick. His hair messy due to his hand gripping it earlier. His eyes dark and full of lust. His lips looked so sinfully red. He had hickey's on his neck and he's dick was hard. Pete then noticed that Patrick had already prepped himself. 

"Fuck. You're already ready for me" Patrick nodded his head. "You want me want me to fuck you already?" Patrick nodded his head again. "Come on, baby. Use your words. Tell me how much you want it" 

"Please, Pete. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me into the mattress" Patrick practically breathed out. 

Pete kissed his softly as he fully thrusted into him. Patrick moaned loudly into Pete's mouth. Pete placed his hands next to Patrick and started trusting hard. Each thrust a moan came out of Patrick's mouth. Pete can feel Patrick digging his nails into his back. He was sure he would have scratch marks. 

"Harder" Patrick gasped out. Pete sat up and placed his hands on Patrick's thighs. He noticed how Patrick had slightly spread his legs further. He did as Patrick asked and thrusted harder and faster into him. Patrick the his head back against the pillow as he kept moaning and groaning. 

"Pull out" Patrick said.

"What?" Pete said confused. 

"Just pull out" Pete did and Patrick just pushed him down so his head was by the foot of the bed. 

Patrick straddled him and slowly linked down on Pete's dick. He immediately started bouncing up and down. Pete held his hips as he watched how fucking gorgeous Patrick looked. He had his eyes closed and sometimes he'd tilt his head back as he moaned. 

Soon he came and Pete followed due to Patrick clenching around him. Patrick got off of him and laid down. 

"I love you, Trick" Pete said as he wrapped an around Patrick's shoulders. 

"I love you too, Peter" Patrick said as he kissed his cheek. "Hope you had a good birthday" 

"I did. This was the ending of a great day" Patrick smiled and cuddled into his side. Before Pete could drift off to sleep he pulled a blanket over them in case the kids came into the room in the morning. Then he drifted off to sleep.


	56. We Gotta Keep Going

Three Years Later  
Everything was going great for the Wentz family. Bronx was now in fourth grade and Dylan was in kindergarten. Dylan truly was a gift. He was very athletic like his dad but very smart and musical like his mom. It didn't help though that he was best friends with Miles Iero. They tend to cause a lot of trouble in their class. Of course though Miles always took the punishment. 

The twins were in preschool and were also a pure gift. Bliss looked just like Patrick just with long curly locks of black hair. Everyone could never help but smile whenever around the little girl. Sally looked like Pete but with strawberry blonde hair. She had loved school very much. She was very people friendly and let's just say she is extremely talkative like her father. She hasn't fainted for some time now but Patrick always reminds her teacher to keep an eye on her. 

As for Pete and Patrick they can never be happier. After the whole scare three years ago, that Patrick was pregnant again, everything was fine. Pete had stayed focused on DCD2 and signed more and more people. He even tried talking Patrick into doing another solo album. Patrick always said maybe because at the moment he was happy taking care of all the kids. Dylan was still close to his mom and Bliss was as well. He would go over to Meagan's and spend time with her lots of time. She still hasn't found the one but she was still young. 

As for the others. The Trohman's had a handsome boy named Kit who is now almost four years old. They were actually deciding now if they wanted to try for a baby girl soon. 

The Iero's were doing lovely as well. Bandit had moved to Bronx's school and the two were best friends. Miles was a little trouble maker like his father. He would always be in the principal's office for something. He was young but he was a riot. Still though Frank and Gerard loved the little boy. 

As for the Dun's, and yes it's the Dun's now. Tyler and Josh got married a year ago and the couple couldn't be more happier. Johnny was as adorable as they come. He had Tyler's eyes and nose, but other then that he was like Josh. He even was fascinated with drums. They happily announced eight months ago that they were expecting again.

Which brings us to now. Patrick was in the kitchen preparing a lunch for the family. Pete had went to pick up the kids from school which he always does. He was putting the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the table when his phone dinged. 

He grabbed it and saw that he was tagged by Twenty Øne Piløts on Instagram. He opened the app to see it was a video. The two were standing on a stage and Patrick smiled at Tyler's large bump.

"Hello friends" Josh said.

"We are here to announce that today at five o'clock we will perform our last show" Tyler spoke.

"We aren't leaving for good but we got a new member coming soon so we need a break" 

"So everyone in LA get over here to be apart of Twenty Øne Piløts" Tyler said smiling.

"Details are down below" the video ended and he scrolled down to look at the caption. They tagged him and several other people saying that they got backstage passes. 

He heard the door open and all the kids running in. They all ran and climbed on a chair and started eating. 

"Hey did you see Tyler and Josh's post?" Patrick asked his husband. 

"Yeah. Josh said the kids can come too since the rest of the guys are gonna bring their little ones" Pete responded. 

"Alright. We better get a move on then"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey. So glad you guys can make it" Tyler said as he went and hugged each member of the Wentz family. 

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Pete said as he picked up Bliss. He can tell she was slightly uncomfortable around all these people. He was keeping an eye on Sally since he wasn't sure if all the people running around would stress her out. 

"Where's Josh and Johnny?" Patrick asked as he had a hand on Bronx's shoulder and the other holding Dylan's. He had to make sure the two wouldn't run off.

"They're on the stage Johnny wanted to play the drums so Josh is keeping an eye on him" Tyler said. 

"Anyone else here?" Pete asked.

"Um just the Weekes. Also our parents and siblings" Tyler said. "Come on. I'll take you to where everyone's at" 

They followed Tyler to the section backstage for family and friends. Pete and Patrick hugged Josh and Tyler's family since they haven't seen them for awhile. 

Brendon had noticed Bliss's nervous behavior so he sat her in his lap and started telling her goofy and appropriate stories from the past. 

Soon the Iero's arrived which made the Wentz children happy. They were all in their little world as the adults talked. Well the adults and Brendon. 

Soon it was showtime and Josh and Tyler walked on stage. There was a area on the side stage for everyone which was nice. Everyone was enjoying the show including the kids. They always liked their music.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright. So we got two more songs for you guys" Tyler said. "But I just want to say thank you to all you fans that made it tonight. I know this was last minute, but I wanted to perform one last show since the little one will arrive soon" he rested a hand on his stomach as Josh smiled at him. 

"Anyway the reason I'm talking right now is because this next song means a lot to me and my hot husband over there" Tyler smiled over at Josh as he heard him laugh. 

"I wrote this song ages ago, but it was important to me like all of our other songs. But this one's more important because it's what inspired us to name our son after it. So this one's for you Johnny. Mom and Dad love you very much" 

The two started playing and Tyler was singing, looking in the direction he knows Johnny is at with the others. When he got to the second verse he just walked to the center of the stage. Soon Johnny walked on to the stage without his mom seeing. He just sat down on the floor. 

As the song went to the small instrumental Tyler went and bent down in front of Johnny. He then placed a hand on Johnny's cheek and softly sang/whispered the lyrics, "Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy. Get up 'cause the world has left you lying on the ground. You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy. Get up Johnny boy..." 

Him and Johnny then stood up as Tyler finished singing. Johnny was dancing along to the beat his Dad was playing. Tyler kissed his cheek before the little boy ran to the drums set. Josh picked him up and sat him in his lap as he kissed his cheeks causing him to giggle. 

The boy ran back to backstage as his parents finished the show. The concert was successful and no birth happened. The thing that bugged Josh though was that during Trees, Tyler had sorta screamed a line from Doubt.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was awoken by a phone going off. He first thought it was Pete's, but then realized it was his. He leaned over to get the phone, but was a little difficult to since Pete had a tight grip on him. 

Luckily he picked up the phone just in time. "Hello?" He said not checking the caller ID. 

"It's Josh" 

"Hey dude. What's up?" Patrick asked as he grabbed his glasses from on top of the nightstand.

"Tyler's going into labor and I really need you guys to watch Johnny. I already told Brendon to head to your place to watch your kids. I just need you two here" Josh said fastly. 

"Alright. Is everything okay?" Patrick asked as he shook Pete to wake up. 

"Oh god. He's pushing now. I gotta go" Josh hung up and ran into the room. 

"Pete! Get up!" 

"I'm up. Fuck. What's wrong?" Pete asked as he sat up. He looked to see Patrick getting dressed. 

"Tyler's going into labor. Get dressed we gotta go" 

"What about the kids?" Pete asked as he was pulling on a pair of pants. At that moment their bedroom door opened and there stood Brendon. 

"Uncle Brendon's here" he said spreading his arms wide. 

"Thanks man" Pete said patting his shoulder as he walked past him to the front door. The two quickly got to the hospital since they knew this was a huge moment.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete and Patrick ran into the hospital to see Johnny sitting in the waiting room with a nurse. 

"Hi. We're his god parents" Patrick told the nurse. She nodded her head and let the boy go with them. 

"I believe Mr. Dun should be done now. You guys can go to the room" Pete nodded and the two went to the room she said they were at. 

As they neared the room, they saw Josh. He had his head leaning against the wall and at that moment Patrick knew something was wrong. 

"Dad!" Johnny yelled happily. He let go of Patrick's hand and ran to hug his dad's legs. 

Josh just turned around and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Hey buddy" 

Patrick looked at Pete and they started having one of their silent conversation. 

'Some things wrong' All Patrick can respond with was with a nod. 

"Hey Johnny. Let's go look at your sister" Patrick said offering the boy a hand. 

"Okay" Johnny said happily taking his hand. Josh mouthed a thanks to Patrick before the two walked away.

Pete stood there and looked at Josh. He placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay, dude?" 

Josh just hugged him and started crying. "He's gone" he sobbed out. 

Pete's eyes went huge. He knew something was wrong, but nothing this huge. He just hugged the pink haired man as tightly as he could as he cried his eyes out. 

"I'm so sorry, man. Out of all of us I never wanted it to happen to you two. I know how much you loved each other" Pete tried to comfort. He was never really good at it, but he was willing to try.  

"It's not fair. He was too young. We barely got married. It hasn't even been a full year an I already lost my husband" Josh cried out. 

"I'm so sorry man. I truly am" he then pulled Josh slightly away so he can look into the others eyes. "Just promise me you'll stay strong for your kids. Please promise me you'll stay alive for them. Please" 

Josh nodded his head, too scared to talk. Pete just pulled him into a hug again. He just let Josh cry cause that's all Pete could do to help him right now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"There she is" Patrick said pointing at the crib amongst several others. He was holding Johnny up so he can see his little sister.

"It seems that her name is Trinity Ruby Dun" Patrick read from the small paper they had taped on the cot. 

"Patrick?" He looked down at Johnny to know he had his attention. "Where's Mom at?" Patrick heart broke a little bit at that very moment.

"Um. You're gonna have to ask your Dad" 

"Mom's gone. Right? That's what went on?" All Patrick can do is stare at the kid. He was way too smart for his age. He gets it from Tyler. "That's why Dad is sad"

"Like I said, Johnny, you're gonna have to ask him yourself" Johnny nodded his head and then asked to go back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Josh had to do the hardest part now. He walked to the waiting room causing both his parents and in laws to stand up. 

"Josh. Is everything okay?" Josh's mom can immediately see that her son was crying. 

"Is the baby okay?" Tyler's mom said. Josh looked at her and can instantly feel tears going down his face. He knew that woman loved her son so much. He knew Tyler was a huge mama's boy. For God sake he was too.

"Yeah. She's fine it's just" Josh put his hand over his eyes as he started crying again. He thought by now he had no more tears. 

"No" he heard Tyler's mom said with so much sadness in her voice. He looked up to see he was right. He can see the sadness and horror in her face. Tyler's dad had put an arm around her as he looked sad as well. 

"I'm so sorry. I am. I promised I would protect him. I'm sorry" Josh cried out. 

Tyler's mom bursted into tears and put her head on her husband's chest as she cried for the lost of her son. 

Josh's mom hugged him knowing that the boy was gonna try to take the blame. "It's okay sweetie" she said soothingly as she ran a hand through his pink hair. He ended up realizing soon that he hasn't even fully looked at his daughter. 

He went to the nursery room where all the babies in the hospital were at. He walked in and headed to the baby cot that held his baby girl. He carefully picked her up and just looked down at her. 

She looked like Tyler. She had his eyes and his nose. She was like Johnny. A perfect mixture of the both of them, but Josh couldn't help but notice all the things she got from her mother. 

That night was full of so many tears and so much begging to Josh to no one in particular. Actually he was begging to god to bring his husband back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been four days since that devastating night. Now everyone was in the church in all black. All had their heads down in mourn and went to the Joseph's and Josh saying sorry for their lost. 

It was so heard to hear people say that him. Pete just kept patting his shoulder so he knows all his friends are here to help him through it. Which was true. Patrick and Pete had been taking care of Johnny and Trinity. Josh had said it was too much for him to be around the two right now. Patrick understood but the day before he had a long talk with his friend about how he couldn't abandon his children. 

Josh felt so weird in a suit. He hasn't worn one since that one time the two decided to wear the blue suits. Plus he had dyed his hair back to his natural hair color. He knew that was the favorite hair color Tyler liked on him.

"Now is the moment when anyone can come up and say a few words about Tyler" the priest said. He sat down and waited. Josh swallowed hard as he stood up to go talk. 

"Um.." he honestly didn't know where to start. He had so much to say. "I suppose I should thank the people who made it today. I never truly realized how many people we knew until today. I'm sure everyone has a pretty fond memory with Tyler. Mine has to be when we had our first band practice. I remember us sitting there trying to work things out music wise and I don't know why but I ended up deciding that I should do a backflip. I don't think it helped that Tyler was being like my hype man going, "Dude that would be so sick. So sick" Everyone laughed cause they knew that's exactly what Tyler would say. 

"So we spent that whole band practice of me trying to land that backflip. I mean we had several interesting band practice. Like the one where we ended up coming up with our secret handshake which was actually late at night. The one where we got a whole album done. The one where we kissed for the first time and confessed over love for one another" 

"You know Tyler was the best thing to happen to me. He pushed me beyond my limits. I never thought I would be famous for playing drums or be a father or even be alive if it wasn't for Ty. He was the sunshine in my dark world and I know I was his light in his dark world. He's written a few songs about that" everyone laughed lightly. 

He looked at the casket that was half open showing Tyler. That was the first time seeing him for awhile. To see him and know he wouldn't be coming back. He wiped the stray tear and looked back at everyone. 

"You know, I feel so stupid. I should of seen this coming. I realized that he was warning me and I wasn't seeing the signs. He wanted to play one last show because he knew it was gonna be the last. That's why at our last song he randomly sang don't forget about me. Why when he gave his finally push to give birth to our daughter he looked at me and said he loved me. That he never loved someone like me. I remember kissing him and then he went back to giving birth. That's the last memory I have of him. Of kissing him and then hearing the screams of our daughter taking her first breath in the world. That was Tyler's last breath" 

"So baby boy you said you're goodbyes but this is mine" he looked back at the coffin as he spoke. "I love you and I'm so happy I met you so long ago. I don't regret any moment with you. I was never unhappy when I was with you. On your lowest days you would yell at me saying to leave cause you thought I was, but I wasn't. I was the happiest when I was with you. I'm happy I had the kids with you and I'm happy we got married. I'm happy that I could call you Tyler Robert Dun and tell people that that handsome guy right there is my husband. I'm happy I got to travel around the world with you playing music. I'm happy that you believed in me just as much as I believed in you. The only thing that makes me unhappy now is that you left me. You're gone forever and I can't fix it. I didn't want you to be a goner. I didn't want to catch your last breath. Don't be gone please" 

Josh had tears running on his face as he walked to the coffin. He bent down and kiss Tyler's cold cheek. He was never gonna see that cute blush on that face anymore. He wouldn't see when he would scrunched up his nose when he saw something gross. He wouldn't see all the cute little quirks Tyler did. Never again and it broke Josh's heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They all went to the cemetery and watched his coffin go into the ground. It made it even more real for Josh. To know that this isn't just a nightmare. 

Patrick and Pete just watched their friend. They were worried for him. Before yesterday he locked himself in his house. He was a mess when he came out and Patrick was scared for what might be ahead. 

He just placed one of his hands on Bliss's shoulder and the other hand on Sally's shoulder. They had their long curly hair down and a flower crown on top of their hair. They had picked out the ones with blue flowers since it was Uncle Tyler's favorite color. Bronx was standing next to his father and Dylan was standing in front of Pete. 

The kids took the news so hard. This was the first death they had to experience and they didn't want it to be Tyler. Patrick remembered when Dylan was asking endless questions about why Johnny and Trinity was staying with them. Why they weren't with their mom and dad. Patrick answered every question his son had but not going into so much detail.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that day everything had shockingly went back to normal. Josh had took the kids home and became the great father he was. Sure it was a bit of a struggle for him since it was just him taking care of a three year old and a newborn, but he managed. He loved Trinity to death. She was his everything. 

Fans were devastated with Tyler gone. They knew it was the end of Twenty Øne Piløts and Josh felt bad, but there wasn't no band without Tyler.   
The Iero's were still the strange little family that they were. While Frank was working on his second album, Gerard had started working on his comic series. 

Miles would always try to brag about that to Dylan. Saying that he had a Dad who plays music and a Mom who makes comics. Dylan would just listen and say cool for Miles benefit. Sometime Dylan would be sarcastic with him and say "okay. You're so cool. What's next Bandit is a superhero?" Miles would always just laughed and push Dylan playfully. 

Andy and Joe had decided against having that second child. They were content with little Kit. Joe had decided that the boys name was Kit Kat and Andy would just shake his head at his husband's dorky ways. 

Brendon and Dallon were doing wonderful. They ended up finally getting married. Patrick had found out that Brendon being dramatic had told Dallon a totally of 20 No's over the years of their relationship because he didn't feel like it was a perfect time. Finally one day when they were sitting on the couch, Dallon asked him for the 21st time and he said yes. 

Patrick and Pete were doing good. They took care of the kids and Pete had came around to the idea of putting the band on break. Not forever, but for however long Patrick wanted to. 

The kids were growing up faster and and faster as the days went by. The couple couldn't get over how this has came to be. Who would of thought that this all started at a concert on a Halloween night in 2012.

Patrick was sure this all wouldn't matter to Pete back then, but this meant the world to him. To have the love of his life and the greatest kids ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end guys. I'm sorry it was so sad. I was crying while writing this cause I love Tyler so much. I really didn't want to end him off but it was for the sake of the story. 
> 
> Anyway sequel will be coming soon. It will take place when the kids are teenagers so there is gonna be a lot of drama. 
> 
> I love you all so much and thank you for reading. Comment your favorite part in this whole fic or just a chapter. I don't care. I promise I'll be back soon.


	57. Sequel

Hey guys. So the title for the chapter says it all. The sequel is up and it's called Teenagers. So go and check it out if you want. Also thank you guys for reading for so long and leaving Kudos. You guys always made my day. Love you guys and I'll see you in the future.


End file.
